May it Be
by Siren6
Summary: Lily lost everything she held dear at the age of 15. Four years later, she falls into ME. NOT A MARY-SUE!
1. To Lose Everything

May it Be By Siren  
  
  
  
Hey guys. I'm still not quite sure what a Mary-Sue is, but I'll try to stay as far away from that as possible. A girl's family is killed, and she is transported to Middle Earth. Filled with grief and despair, she is taken in by an elf prince. Despite his efforts to gain her trust and to find out what happened, she refuses to open up. With no place to go, she is forced to travel with the Fellowship. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
May it be an evening star  
  
Shines strong upon you  
  
May it be when darkness falls  
  
Your heart will be true  
  
-"May it be" by Enya  
  
  
  
She remembered smiling and laughing. She remembered being happy and surrounded by the people she loved and who loved her in return. But when she went home, her world was shattered. The sound of sirens filled the air as police cars and ambulances parked in front of her house. She watched with wide eyes as stretchers left her house with white sheets covering human forms.  
  
She recalled rushing to the scene, begging to see her family. Strong arms held her back as police asked her for her name. She struggled against them, ignoring their voices. She screamed for her family until her throat was raw, and her legs gave out from beneath her. She fell to her knees and sobbed, burying her face in her hands. She was fifteen years old.  
  
Four years later and now a student in college, she became detached from the world. One by one her friends gave up on trying to console her, leaving her to become lost within herself. She soon became an insomniac. Memories and nightmares haunted her whenever she allowed herself to sleep. Every now and than an old friend would say hello, but they never stayed for long. She was a loner now, unable to tolerate being among people, even those she knew.  
  
She kept her grades up, but she didn't seem to care about school anymore. She was often found sitting in the library by herself, lost in a book. She didn't speak unless spoken to, and even than she didn't say much. She never talked about her family, or about the day she lost them. It was almost as though she didn't exist. She didn't date and she didn't go out. It wasn't as though she wasn't attractive. She was pretty, but her lack of emotion often pushed possible boyfriends away.  
  
Her grey eyes skimmed the page of the book she was reading. She closed her eyes, imagining that she was there. She could smell the scent of fresh rain and the lush forests. Smiling softly to herself, she was torn out of the world at the feeling of something on her shoulder. She looked up to see the librarian. "The library's closing young lady. Would you like to check that book out?" She smiled and nodded.  
  
Opening the door to her apartment, she stepped inside. It was small and somewhat dreary, but it was home. Taking off her coat, she put the book on her nightstand. She walked over to the window and glanced outside. People were scurrying about, trying to escape the rain. Her heart swelled with envy and regret at the sight of a mother holding a child's hand. She had that once. But now it was gone.  
  
Feeling tears spring to her eyes, she turned away from the window and sat on her bed. Lying down, she felt her shoulders shake with sobs. Clutching the pillow tightly, she cried herself to sleep. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
She awoke to the scent of damp earth and rain. Sitting up, she looked around. She was no longer in her apartment, and was sitting in a forest of some sort. Frowning, she stood up and brushed the dirt off of her jeans. The sun broke through the canopy of trees, and her eyes widened. Wherever she was, it was beautiful. A smile tugged at her lips, and she closed her eyes inhaling deeply. Maybe she had died and gone to heaven.  
  
"Who's there?" She tensed and turned around. A man stood in front of her, dressed in green and brown. He had light blonde hair, fair skin, and striking blue eyes. She also noticed the bow complete with an arrow in his hands. She frowned when she realized that it was pointed at her. "Who are you and what are you doing in the forests of Mirkwood?" Mirkwood? She didn't recognize the name. Was she dreaming? "My name is Lily, and I don't know what I'm doing here. In fact, I don't know where here is."  
  
The man took a step toward her, arrow still poised to kill her. "How can you not know where you are?" He saw her take a step back, her eyes never leaving his weapon. "I swear to you, I don't know where I am. I was asleep in my room, and when I woke up I was here." He glanced at her clothing and frowned. She wore pants of a strange material, and a sleeveless shirt. Her brown hair was exceptionally short, stopping just above her shoulders.  
  
"I don't recognize your clothing. What kingdom do you hail from?" He saw the confusion cross her face. "Kingdom? I'm from New Jersey, but there is no kingdom there." He blinked. No kingdom? But how could that be? He took another step toward her, and saw her eyes widen. "Please, I mean you no harm and everything I've told you is the truth. Do you have to point that thing at me?" Never taking his eyes off of her, he put the arrow back in his quiver and lowered his bow, noticing the relief flooding her eyes.  
  
"I do not know of a 'New Jersey'. Are you sure you did not hit your head?" Lily sighed. "I'm not injured. I'm just lost." Seeing that he didn't believe her, she looked away. Nothing she said was going to make him believe her. The man noticed the sudden change in her attitude. He had watched her when she woke up. She had been in awe at the forest's beauty, and he had even seen her smile. But now it was as if she had never smiled at all. "If you are truly lost, than I can offer you a place to stay in Mirkwood."  
  
She looked at him with grateful eyes. "I don't have any money with me. I can't pay you for a room." He only smiled slightly. "That's alright. My father has plenty of rooms to spare. Come, it's only a day away from here." She gaped at him. "A day?" The man nodded. Suddenly she wasn't so sure about following him. What if he was lying? What if he had other things in mind other than helping her? He noticed her hesitation and his eyes softened. "I will keep you safe, don't worry. My father may be able to help you find a way home as well." That did it. Lily quickly ran up to him and followed him. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After a few hours of traveling, she was tired. "Um, I never did get your name," she said, breaking the silence. The man smiled. "My name is Legolas." She nodded. "I've never heard of a name like 'Legolas' before," she admitted. Legolas shrugged. "That's all right. I've never heard of a name like 'Lily' before either." He looked over at her and smiled slightly.  
  
"So Lady Lily, do you have any siblings?" She stopped walking for a moment. It had been a while since anyone had asked about her family. Legolas stopped walking and turned to her. She averted his gaze, fighting the memories that were beginning to surface. "Lady Lily?" She snapped out of it and continued walking. "Um, no I don't have any siblings." 'Not anymore,' she thought to herself. "What about you? Do you have any siblings?" she asked. Legolas studied her for a minute before answering. "I have an older brother, Enevire."  
  
Lily nodded, pretending to listen. Inwardly though, she continued to keep her memories at bay. The last thing she needed was to have a nervous breakdown. "Are you well?" His voice brought her out of her thoughts and she nodded quickly. "I'm fine." Legolas gave her a disbelieving look, but didn't prod. Lily was thankful for that. She wasn't sure that she could keep her tears at bay if he asked her any more questions.  
  
The sun soon fell and darkness spread over the sky. Legolas stopped walking, and looked around. "We'll make camp here. I'll go make a fire." She watched him walk into the darkness and disappear. Wrapping her arms around herself, she waited. She could hear water running somewhere, and found herself very thirsty. She didn't have anything to drink all day. Following the sound, she came to a stream. She cupped the water in her hands and drank it greedily. Once her craving for water was filled, she looked at her reflection. Her face had traces of dirt on it, and her shit was a bit torn from traveling.  
  
But it was her eyes that caught her attention. She recalled a time when her eyes were bright with life and happiness. But now that she looked at them, she couldn't help feeling disgusted. Her eyes were empty, hollow. They held no life or spark. They were lifeless. Everything that she used to be, happy, full of life, careless....was gone. Feeling anger swell in her heart, she splashed at the water, distorting her reflection. What had she become? She was a stranger to herself. Running her hands through her hair, she tried to calm herself.  
  
"You're in pain." Startled, she turned around only to see Legolas behind her. His piercing blue eyes were studying her intensely. She looked back at her reflection. "I'm fine. I'm not hurt." Before she knew it, he was kneeling beside her, looking at her reflection. "They say that sometimes, you can see things in the water. What do you see?" Lily shook her head. "Nothing. Just my reflection." Legolas skimmed the water with his hand, barely causing a ripple.  
  
She watched his hand for a moment. It was flawless. There were no visible scars, no marring, nothing. She closed her eyes. Her body held no visible scars. You had to look deeper to find them. "You're in pain, I can see it," Legolas repeated. Lily shook her head. "I'm not hurt." She opened her eyes only to see his an inch away from her's. "No, not physically." He frowned for a moment, and touched the skin right above her heart. "You're hurting here."  
  
Lily looked at him with wide eyes, before taking his hand and gently pushing it away. "I'm in no pain." Legolas frowned but nodded. "It's late. We should get some rest." She stood up and followed him back to the clearing. She watched Legolas lay down, and did the same. She didn't know how he knew that she was in pain, but it didn't matter. She kept her pain to herself. There was no need to burden him with it. Drawing her knees to her chest, she closed her eyes for a moment. Images of her family flooded her mind and she quickly opened her eyes, studying the fire instead. No, she would get no rest tonight. Blinking back the tears, she watched the fire burn. 


	2. Of Orcs and Memories

May it Be By Siren  
  
I'd like to thank all of the people who were kind enough to review. In this chapter Legolas and Lily arrive at Mirkwood. Lily still doesn't know that he's an elf. (She's not exactly at her most perceptive right now.) Anyway, be prepared for some Legolas/Lily moments, as well as an argument or two. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
May it be an evening star  
  
Shines strong upon you  
  
May it be when darkness falls  
  
Your heart will be true  
  
- "May it be" by Enya  
  
  
  
Lily awoke to see Legolas's face only inches away from her's. She blinked, unsure of what to say. Noticing her discomfort, he smiled slightly. " 'Quel amrun," he greeted. She frowned. "What?" He stood up. "I said 'good morning'." Lily's mouth formed a small 'o' as she stood up. "We should leave now if we want to get to Mirkwood by afternoon." She nodded. "Okay." She followed him as he walked through the woods.  
  
"Who is Tom?" Lily's eyes widened at the name. "What?" Legolas looked back at her expectantly. "Who's Tom? You cried out for him in your sleep." She suddenly wished she could crawl under a rock and die. She had finally fallen asleep last night, only to cry out for her brother. "He's....no one. Just a boy." Legolas smiled slightly. "Is he waiting for you back home?" She shook her head. "No. No one's waiting for me at home."  
  
He frowned and slowed his pace a bit until she was next to him. "No one? What about your family?" Lily looked away. Why was he asking so many questions? "I don't want to talk about it," she muttered and quickened her pace. Legolas caught the hint and dropped the subject. "If you like forests, than you'll love Mirkwood." Lily nodded, not really paying attention. Her thoughts kept drifting back to her family, much to her dismay. Why did they haunt her? Why couldn't she have a moment's peace?  
  
She shook her head in an attempt to clear it, and noticed that Legolas had stopped walking. She frowned and looked around. "What's wrong? Why did we stop walking?" He pressed a finger to her lips, silencing her. "Orcs," he whispered. Lily nodded slowly. "Orcs?" He nodded and looked around, searching the forests. "They're close. Too close. Come, if we hurry we might be able to out run them." Lily didn't know what an Orc was, but she knew it was bad by the tone of his voice. Running beside him, she glanced over her shoulder. She could hear it now. She could hear twigs snapping and feet pounding on the earth. Just when she thought they were ahead of the enemy, a gut-wrenching screech filled the air, causing her to wince.  
  
"What is that?" she asked. Legolas didn't bother to look at her when he answered. "It's the Orcs! They must have caught our scent!" he yelled over the screeching. Lily's eyes widened. She felt her heart pound in her chest as they ran. What had she done to deserve this? First she gets lost in a world unknown to her, and now she was being hunted by monsters. Hearing the screeching grow louder, she pushed all thoughts aside. She could question her life later. Right now, she had to worry about staying alive.  
  
"They're getting closer!" she yelled. She didn't wait to hear Legolas's reply, she knew he knew it. Pushing her legs to the limit, she forced herself to go faster. She cried out as she felt her muscles burn and strain. She watched as Legolas took out his bow and an arrow and fired it without slowing down. They were rewarded with a scream of pain from the enemy. "Nice shot!" she shouted. She could've sworn she saw him smile briefly, but all of her thoughts disappeared when she felt a muscle tear.  
  
She let out an agonized scream as she tripped and fell to the ground. She grabbed her injured side and squeezed it, tears escaping her eyes. "Legolas!" she screamed. He turned around and ran towards her. "What's wrong?" he asked, his eyes searching for any visible wounds. "My side!" He frowned. The Orcs were getting closer, gaining on them too quickly for comfort. Lifting her into his arms, he turned and ran. Lily didn't bother to protest and wrapped her arms around his neck. She cursed herself for being a burden and shut her eyes tightly.  
  
She shrieked as an arrow flew past her face. The Orcs were only a few feet behind them and gaining. "Drop me!" Legolas looked down at her in confusion. "What?" She growled and tugged a strand of his hair. "Drop me! I'll hide, and you can run at your full speed. When they leave, you can come back for me." Legolas shook his head. "They'll kill you," he argued. He frowned when he noticed that the thought of death didn't seem to frighten her. Locking her eyes with his, he realized what she was about to do. She pulled a handful of his hair violently, jerking his head back. Kicking in his arms, he dropped her. She rolled to the side, and crawled to a ditch.  
  
Legolas looked back at her for a moment before continuing to run to Mirkwood. The Orcs ran past her, giving chase to him instead. She just prayed that he would be all right. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Many hours passed, and the sun was beginning to set. Legolas should've returned by now. 'Maybe he forgot about me. Maybe he got hurt or caught by those monsters,' she thought to herself. She shuddered against the cold night air, and drew her knees to her chest. She didn't mind being alone, but she wasn't about to jump for joy at the thought of being alone in the dark woods. Now that she was alone, she allowed her mind to drift back to thoughts of her family. Tom had been her younger brother by four years. He was only eleven when he died.  
  
She remembered teasing him and calling him a little twerp. But she was always there to protect him when he needed it. "But not that day. That day I failed him," she whispered. He always depended on her to protect him, and the one time he needed her the most, she failed him. The guilt struck her hard, and she found herself crying. Tom had looked up to her and loved her. "If I had only been there five minutes earlier, than maybe..." She shook her head. She often dreamt of how her life would be different, if only she had gotten there earlier. Tom would still be in her life, as well as her parents.  
  
She was never a very religious person, but she hoped that her family was in a better place. She hoped they were in heaven, where they were safe and warm. Thinking back to where she was at the moment, she began to wonder if she was in hell. Maybe this was her punishment for letting her family down. Maybe this was her hell. After all, monsters roamed freely, and she was still unable to find rest. Maybe she had died, and her soul was wandering aimlessly. Wrapping her arms around her knees, she rested her head on them.  
  
This was how Legolas found her. He had made it to Mirkwood safely, and had informed his father of what had happened. He was angry that he had been detained for so long, but at least he knew she was safe. He knew she was hurting. Her pain could be seen and felt by even the most oblivious people. Why wouldn't she let anyone comfort her? Why did she insist on keeping everyone out? If she had been an elf, than she would have died from a broken heart, that was certain.  
  
"Lady Lily?" She looked up from her hiding spot. When she didn't immiedietly get up he began to worry. "What's wrong?" he asked. Shaking her head, she stood up. "Nothing. Are those monsters gone?" The Elvin prince nodded. "They stopped chasing me after a mile or so. I haven't seen them since." Lily walked over to him and nodded. "Good. So, are we still going to Mirkwood?" Legolas nodded. "Yes. But since it's almost nightfall, my father will have to see you tomorrow. Come, we should be in Mirkwood in an hour or so." Following the man in front of her, she avoided his gaze. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lily was in awe at the sight before her. Tall stone buildings covered the land, some with vines twining around them. The moonlight seemed to give the place a certain glow, and numerous flowers and trees covered the property. Legolas saw her mouth gaping and smiled. "This place is amazing. I've never seen anything like it," she said. His smile grew. "You are fond of nature?" She nodded, her eyes still scanning the area. "I always find nature very peaceful. That is, when I'm not being chased by monsters."  
  
They came to a stop in front of a building. Legolas opened the door, and she walked inside. It was huge. Lily counted at least twenty rooms, and a large hallway that lead to yet more rooms and a large staircase. They walked up the large, marble stairs, coming to yet another hallway filled with rooms. Legolas stepped in front of one and turned to her. "This is your room. Mine is right next door, so if anything happens I'll be here in less than a second."  
  
Lily nodded and opened the door. The room was incredible. There was a large bed fit for a queen, a closet, a nightstand, some statues and paintings, and a vanity. But that wasn't the most amazing thing. What shocked her was that there was no wall and the back of the room. It was basically like one giant balcony, with vines wrapping around stone pillars. "This is, this is amazing. I don't deserve this," she whispered. Legolas frowned. "Nonsense. All of the rooms are like this."  
  
Ignoring his comment, she walked over to the balcony and stepped outside. The air was warmer here, unlike the forests. Unlike the polluted air at home, the air here was fresh and she inhaled deeply, closing her eyes. She wondered if heaven was as beautiful as this place. Mirkwood held a quiet innocence to it, something she had not seen since she was younger. Her mother would have loved to see this place. A bittersweet smile tugged at her lips, and a gentle breeze caused her to shiver.  
  
Legolas watched the many emotions cross her face. Love, hate, regret, awe and a gentle shyness. But her eyes held a deep sadness that she didn't dare to let surface. How she managed to live with such grief was beyond him, but he wished for nothing more than to be of some comfort to her. "Why won't you let anyone comfort you?" he asked quietly, breaking the silence. Lily opened her eyes, but kept her back to him. "I don't need to be comforted," she answered. Even she no longer believed it. Her voice sounded hollow, empty.  
  
"That is a lie and you know it. Even a blind man could see the pain in your eyes!" he yelled. Lily tensed at his sharp tone and turned to him. "And what would you have me do? Tell you of my pain and sob in your arms? The time for tears has passed, and it won't solve anything." Legolas walked towards her, shaking his head. "It will help to ease your heart," he argued. Lily lifted her chin in defiance. "No amount of tears could ease the pain in my heart, so stop pushing!" "Why do you run from your past? Be strong and face it."  
  
Unable to listen to any more, she slapped him. "Be strong? I have been strong! Just making it through each passing moment without dying takes strength for me! How dare you look at me and tell me what to do! What gives you the right to look at me and make judgments?" The elf's hand flew to his stinging cheek, and his eyes widened at her sudden outburst. Her jaw was clenched, as well as her fists. "Forgive me, my lady, I did not mean to offend. I merely wanted to help. A healer will arrive shortly to care for your wound. Now I shall take my leave."  
  
With that, he turned and left, leaving Lily alone. Regret pooled in her eyes, and for a moment she thought about going after him. He had only wanted to help, she knew that. But it had taken years for her heart to heal, and she couldn't open up to anyone without her wound opening as well. Sitting on the bed, she faced the balcony. Clasping her hands together, she bowed her head and recited a prayer that her mother had taught her long ago.  
  
"God, grant me the serenity to accept the things I cannot change, the courage to change the things I can, and the wisdom to know the difference. Amen."  
  
2 Be Continued 


	3. Elf Ears and Dirt

May it Be By Siren  
  
Hey guys. Sorry it took so long for me to update. Anyway, Lily gets a tour of Mirkwood, and opens up to Legolas a little bit. But just as they start to get a little closer, his father sends him to Rivendell to attend the council of the One Ring. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
May it be an evening star  
  
Shines strong upon you  
  
May it be when darkness falls  
  
Your heart will be true  
  
-"May it be" by Enya  
  
Lily opened her eyes to see a pair of amethyst ones in front of her. Letting out a yelp she scrambled away from the person in front of her. The young woman blinked at her actions than smiled warmly. "Forgive me my lady, I did not mean to startle you. My name is Eri, and I'm going to help you bathe and get dressed. Would you like something to eat?" Staring blankly at Eri, she shook her head and ran her hand through her mussed hair. "I'm sorry. I guess I've been a little jumpy lately and..." she trailed off, noticing something about the girl.  
  
"Uh, do you know that your ears are pointed?" Eri lifted an eyebrow and chuckled. "Of course. All elves do." Lily stared at her for a moment. "Elves? You're an elf?" Eri laughed lightly. "And what else would I be?" Lily shrugged. "It's just that I've never met an elf before." Eri smiled. "Of course you have. An elf brought you here, silly." Lily's eyes widened. "Legolas? I didn't know that he was an elf." Eri shook her head at the girl's confused look. "Of course he's an elf! Didn't you notice his ears?"  
  
She frowned. Come to think of it, she hadn't seen his ears. His hair always covered them. Why didn't he tell her? Here she was making a fool of herself. Her frown deepened and she crossed her arms over her chest. Eri noticed her sudden pout and placed a smooth hand on her's. "Don't be cross with him. He probably thought that you knew, or didn't want to frighten you. Legolas is very kind, he would never embarrass someone on purpose."  
  
Relaxing a little, she looked at the Elvin girl in front of her. "So, you said something about a bath?" Eri brightened. "Yes, there's a bathing pool in the next room. I'll help you since the healer doesn't want you to strain yourself." Lily sat up a bit. "Healer?" Eri nodded. "The healer tended to you last night. He didn't want to wake you since you had such a hard day. Legolas was quite worried though. He explained how you got injured, helping him to escape the orcs. I must say, you're the talk of the kingdom."  
  
Lily smiled shyly. "I am?" Eri nodded and stood up. "Come now, the sooner we get you cleaned up, the sooner we can see the King about your situation." She helped Lily stand, and noticed her grimace at the sudden movement. "Easy now, you're going to be sore for a few days." She led the human to the bathing pool and helped her undress. Slipping into the water, she was amazed to find that it was warm. Eri poured something into her hand and looked at Lily. "Wet your hair please." Lily did so, and Eri began to massage the substance into her hair.  
  
"This should keep your hair manageable for at least three days." Lily nodded, and went back to thinking of the night before. She had been so cold to Legolas, despite his efforts to be kind to her. She knew that he had only good intentions, but she couldn't tell him. She would apologize, but she wouldn't tell him anything personal about herself. Once Eri was finished, she left Lily to bathe the rest of herself. "Call me if you need anything. I'll be picking out a dress for you."  
  
Drawing her knees to her chest, she shuddered. The water was beginning to cool, sending a chill down her spine. Mirkwood...she still didn't know where she was. Sighing, she stood up and grabbed what she guessed was a towel. She dried herself off, and stepped into her room. She looked around and saw that Eri wasn't there. "Hello? Eri?" Something grey caught her eye, and she noticed a dress on her bed. It was a simple dress, something that she was very grateful for. She put it on and studied herself in a mirror. It hung off of her shoulders and was sleeveless. She tied the bodice around her, and twirled a bit.  
  
Smiling like a child, she let her brown hair fall in front of her eyes. She smiled softly to herself. She hadn't worn a dress since she was thirteen, and that was to a wedding reception. She remembered how her mother tamed her hair and put on her make up, turning her scrawny thirteen- year-old daughter into a beautiful young woman. Her mother had looked so proud of her that day.  
  
"I see that you like the dress." She tensed and quickly turned around. Legolas stood in the doorway, his face betraying no emotion. "Oh, yes I like it. It's been so long since I've worn one." Legolas nodded and turned to leave. Feeling her heart clench, she grabbed his arm. "Wait, please," she pleaded. Legolas stopped but did not turn around. "I'm sorry that I snapped at you last night. I was upset and I didn't mean to hurt you. It's just that, well, it's been so long since I've really opened up to anyone. Please don't be angry with me."  
  
Legolas turned around, his eyes gentle and soft. "I was not angry with you, Lady Lily. I simply did not want to upset you again." She was still apprehensive. "You're really not mad at me?" He offered her a small smile and shook his head. "No." Allowing herself to smile a bit, she tugged at the dress. "So, is the dress okay? I mean, the last time I wore one was almost six years ago." Legolas pretended to think and put on a serious face. "Turn around." Lily did so. "Mm-hm, turn around again." Lily rolled her eyes but spun around again. "All right, one more time." Lily growled but consented. "I'm getting dizzy," she pouted.  
  
Legolas smiled. "You look fine. I just wanted to see how many times I could get you to spin around like that." Lily stopped spinning and tried to shove him but missed. She stumbled a bit, and he steadied her. "Okay, no more spinning for me." He smiled slightly, and she looked at his ears curiously. "All right, you've had your fun making me dizzy. Now let me see your ears." He blinked at her. "Pardon?" Lily rolled her eyes and lifted some of his hair up. "Thought so. Eri said that you were an elf. Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
Legolas studied her for a moment. "I didn't want to frighten you." She cocked an eyebrow. "You think having pointy ears would scare me after that Orc attack? Besides, they're kind of neat." He blushed faintly. "Most humans are uncomfortable around elves." She smiled softly. "You've been extra nice to me ever since I came here. Why would I be uncomfortable around you? If anything I should be grateful. Which I am, by the way." Legolas shook his head. "Think nothing of it."  
  
Lily sat on the bed and looked at him suspiciously. "Is there anything else about you that I should know? Any deep dark secrets, murders, or a psychotic cousin?" He shook his head. "No, no, no and no." He sat down next to her. "What about you?" Lily looked up at him. "What about me?" "Well my lady, all I know about you is your name and where you come from. Where are your parents? Where are your friends?" She froze at the questions and looked away.  
  
"I don't, I mean I can't really, I don't want to talk about it." Legolas frowned. "But if I knew your family's name, perhaps I could send for them." Lily shifted under his gaze. "You wouldn't be able to find them." "I have some of the best trackers in my kingdom, I'm sure I could find them." Unable to tolerate any more prodding, she stood up. "Look, I don't want to talk about it. Please stop pushing." Legolas noticed that her skin had grown considerably pale, and he nodded. "All right."  
  
Lily wrapped her arms around herself, withdrawing a bit. Wanting to take her mind off of everything, he took her hand. "Come. I'll show you around the kingdom." Lily nodded and forced a small smile. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There was only one word that could capture Mirkwood: Beautiful. The borders were surrounded by lush forests, and the gardens were incredible. She stopped beneath a Willow Tree, and touched one of the leaves. "I love this tree. I used to play under one when I was little," she said with a small smile. Legolas smiled, happy that she was finally opening up a bit. "What else did you do as a child?" Lily shrugged, touching the bark of the tree lightly. "I played with the kids in my neighborhood mostly. My best friend was a girl named Sarah. We told each other everything."  
  
Her face darkened for a moment. "But I haven't talked to her for years now." Legolas walked up softly behind her. "Why?" Lily just looked at the scenery around her. "We drifted apart, I guess. I was busy with school, and she was off making new friends." The elf frowned. The sadness from the night before returned to her eyes. "Do you miss her?" he asked softly. Her face remained emotionless. "I've grown used to be alone. I still wonder how she's doing, but other than that..." she trailed off.  
  
She sat down in the warm grass, and leaned against the tree. Legolas sat down next to her, his eyes never leaving her face. "It must be lonely." Lily sighed and looked away. "Sometimes. But it's better for me to be alone. You can't get hurt if you're alone," she whispered. She wrapped her arms around her knees, drawing them to her chest. She rested her chin on her knees, her mind drifting back to memories of happier times. She was snapped out of her thoughts when she felt a warm hand on her own. She looked at the elf beside her, his eyes showing concern and sympathy.  
  
"It may feel safer to be alone, but it won't make the pain disappear," he said. Lily shrugged. "Maybe not. But it doesn't make it any worse," she replied and stood up. She brushed the dirt off of her dress, and grimaced at the grass stains. "Great. The first time in years that I wear a dress, I get it dirty," she grumbled. She heard Legolas chuckle lightly behind her. "Oh shut up," she growled teasingly. "Forgive me my Lady, but it is a rare sight to see a maiden as disheveled as you are."  
  
She turned to him with a smile, hands on her hips. "First you make me dizzy, now you make fun of me? I suggest you stop the teasing before I decide to strike back," she warned. Legolas raised an eyebrow. "Is that a threat?" Lily smirked. "You bet it is." The Elvin prince smiled. "Never has such a messy maiden threatened me. Perhaps the trauma of the grass stains are clouding your judgment." Lily's eyes narrowed. "You are one dead elf," she growled and leapt at him, tackling him to the ground.  
  
She picked up a handful of dirt and smeared it on his shirt. "Ha! Now you're messy too!" she laughed. Legolas pretended to look indignant, and smeared some dirt on her face. "Hey!" she shouted, appalled. "This means war!" she yelled, and toyed with his hair, messing it up. He quickly retaliated, throwing her onto her back and tickling her. "H-hey! This isn't fair!" she giggled. "Do you relent?" he asked with a smile. Lily's sides felt as though they would split. "I relent! I relent!" she cried.  
  
He stopped his tickling attack, and helped her stand up. Once she was on her feet, she looked at him with a pout. "Now I'm really messy," she pouted. Legolas laughed at the site of her. Smirking, she bent down, got a handful of dirt, and rubbed it onto his scalp. (A/N- do you have ANY idea how hard it is to get sand out of your hair?) Legolas looked at her in complete shock. His eyes narrowed, and he shook his head. "Now you have crossed the line," he said with a devilish smirk. Lily let out a yelp as he lunged at her, and she ran.  
  
Both were laughing and panting when they returned to the castle. Lily was leaning against Legolas, her face flushed from laughing. A voice cleared behind them, and they turned around. Thranduil stood in front of them, one eyebrow lifted in amusement. Legolas quickly become serious and bowed. "Father, this is Lady Lily," he announced. Thranduil nodded. "I thought as much. I am Lord Thranduil, king of Mirkwood." Lily's eyes widened. If he was a king, and Legolas was his son, than that meant that he was a prince.  
  
She shot the younger elf a glare, and he shrank back a bit. Thranduil noticed the glare and sighed. "Legolas forgot to mention his lineage again, didn't he? Well let me confirm your suspicions. Yes, he's a prince." She smacked Legolas's arm, anger flashing in her eyes. "You lied to me! I can't believe you lied to me!" she shouted. Legolas opened his mouth to apologize, but her glare shut him up. She turned to Thranduil, her face now wiped clean of emotion. "Sir, do you know of my situation?" He nodded. "Yes, but I'm afraid that I do not know how to help you."  
  
Her face fell. Thranduil smiled softly. "Do not worry. I believe that Lord Elrond may be able to help you. Legolas, I need you to deliver a message to him. You may also escort Lady Lily there as well. Now if you don't mind, I have other matters to attend to. It was a pleasure meeting you, Lady Lily." With that, he turned and left. Legolas sighed, and looked at the mortal next to him. Her eyes were locked on his father's retreating form. "I'm sure that Lord Elrond will be able to help." Lily looked at him and frowned. "Oh yes, I'm sure that he's dealt with people from other worlds before, your highness," she sneered.  
  
"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about my lineage. I didn't want you to be uncomfortable around me." Lily looked up at him. "The only people I'm uncomfortable around are liars," she said and walked away, hurt clear in her eyes.  
  
2 Be Continued.... 


	4. Of Horses and Apologies

May it Be By Siren  
  
  
  
Hey guys! I'd like to thank everyone that reviewed. You guys are the sweetest. In this chapter, Legolas and Lily travel to Rivendell. She's still peeved that he didn't tell her about his lineage, and avoids him for the most part. Can Legolas win back her friendship, or are the walls around her heart too strong to break? ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
May it be an evening star  
  
Shines strong upon you  
  
May it be when darkness falls  
  
Your heart will be true  
  
-"May it Be" by Enya  
  
  
  
Legolas was awake and packing before dawn. The journey to Rivendell would take at least a week. They would have to travel over the Mist Mountains, and then search for Rivendell. Once he was sure he had everything he needed, he closed his satchel and left his room. There were a few hours left before dawn, and he decided to check on Lily. Stepping in front of her door, the image of her hurt face flashed through his mind. She was angry that he had kept his lineage from her, but he was more affected by the betrayal in her eyes. Those gray eyes...they were so easy to read, yet hid so much.  
  
Opening the door, he peered into the room. It was silent, save for the sound of the night breeze. Certain that she was not awake, he stepped inside. He took notice of the small form on the bed. Lily was curled up under the covers, her hair covering her face. He smirked and sat down next to her, the mattress only moving slightly under his weight. He brushed the hair away from her face, and was shocked to see tear tracks on her cheeks. She had cried herself to sleep. What disturbed him more though, was that he was the source of her sorrow.  
  
His eyes widened when more tears escaped her eyes. She frowned, her fists clenching the covers tightly. "Mommy, please come back..." she whispered. The tears came faster now, and his eyes softened. Stroking her cheek softly, he murmured a few words in elvish. She calmed a bit, and he brushed her tears away. "Shh, no more tears," he whispered. Soon her frown disappeared, and she looked peaceful. She turned towards him in her sleep, her hand reaching out for something. When she grasped nothing, she pouted and whimpered.  
  
A bit hesitant, Legolas held out his hand and she took it. She drew it to her face and nuzzled it, grateful for the contact. The elf blushed furiously, and tried to take his hand back. Feeling him pull his hand back, Lily whimpered. He sighed, and gave his hand back. Lily smiled a bit in her sleep and sighed. He smiled. She was so much like a child in her sleep. Leaning against the headboard, he lifted his legs up and rested them on the bed. It was going to be a long couple of hours. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She felt safe and warm.  
  
She felt loved.  
  
She was content.  
  
Opening her eyes, she blinked the sleep away. She had a wonderful dream that she was home again, but her family was with her, safe and sound. There was no blood, no police and no foster homes. She was where she belonged. Feeling something warm in her hand, she looked down. Her hand was holding someone else's. Looking up, she saw Legolas looking down at her. Her head was in his lap, his free arm wrapped around her. She opened her mouth to say something, but no words escaped her. She blushed furiously under his gaze.  
  
"Did you sleep well?" he asked with a small smile. Feeling her face turn crimson, she sat up and released his hand. "What are you doing here?" she finally asked, grateful that her voice returned to her. He smiled softly. "You were crying in your sleep. When I tried to calm you, you claimed my hand and refused to release it," he explained. Her mouth formed a small 'o' and she placed her hands in her lap. "Thanks for staying with me. You can go now." Legolas looked a bit hurt, but nodded and stood up. "Get dressed. We're leaving for Rivendell in an hour."  
  
She watched as he left the room and closed the door behind him. She looked at the vacant spot next to her on the bed. "He stayed with me last night?" Standing up, she walked into the bathroom, surprised to find the tub already filled with warm water. Her jeans and a long-sleeved elvish shirt were folded neatly on a chair. She smiled and touched the soft material. "Thank you Eri," she whispered. Stripping herself of her clothing, she quickly bathed and got dressed. The shirt fit like a glove, hugging her in all the right places.  
  
After towel-drying her hair, she stepped into her room. Eri was standing by her bed, putting clothes into a satchel. "Eri?" The elf turned around and flashed a bright smile. "Good morning Lady Lily! Did you sleep well?" The mortal blushed and nodded. Looking at the pack in front of her, she frowned. "Where did you get all of those clothes?" Eri shrugged. "Some of the other elves made them for you. I also packed some food, some petals for if you need to bathe, and a towel. Are your shoes suited for traveling?" Lily blinked and nodded.  
  
"Good. Legolas is in the stables. I'm afraid that you won't have time to eat a proper breakfast, but I packed some dry fruit and bread for you." Lily stared at her with wide eyes. No one had ever done so much for her before. Unable to express her extreme gratitude, she hugged the elf tightly. "Only my mother ever packed so much for me," she said. Eri smiled and returned the embrace. "Be safe, Lady Lily. Return to Rivendell sometime. I wouldn't mind if you visited me." Lily nodded and pulled away. Picking up the pack, she turned to leave. "Oh wait!"  
  
Turning around, she saw Eri holding something. "Here. It's a cloak to keep you warm." The human girl smiled softly. "Thank you Eri." The elf nodded. "Now off with you! You shouldn't keep Legolas waiting!" she said and shooed her away. Eri watched with bright eyes as she left. "You best keep her safe, Legolas," she whispered. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lily found the stables with some help from a few kind elves. Peering inside, she was greeted by the scent of horses and hay. She couldn't help but smile as memories of family outings flooded her mind. Her mother had loved horses, as did her father. "You'll be riding Gideon today," Legolas said. Walking over to him, she looked at the horses. They were beautiful. Gideon was a deep brown, almost black. His brown eyes studied her curiously. "He's beautiful," she said quietly, stroking his cheek.  
  
Legolas saw the wonder that filled her eyes and smiled a little. She was good with horses, which surprised him a bit. Usually, only riders of Rohan were unafraid of the creatures. Many females would be disgusted at the thought of entering a stable, much less riding. And the men, well they rarely ever greeted their steeds so gently. But Lily was very gentle and very soft. He handed her a bridle and nodded to the horse. "Do you know how to bridle a horse?" She nodded and proceeded to do so.  
  
"You've had some experience riding?" Lily nodded. "My parents loved horses. I could almost swear that my mother was part horse." Once Gideon was bridled, Legolas moved to get her a saddle. "I don't need one. As long as I have something to hold on to, than I shouldn't fall off." Shrugging, Legolas swung himself onto his horse. Lily pulled a stool over and did the same. (A/N-Gideon is a real horse that I ride. He's the sweetest creature I know.)  
  
And so their journey began. They rode for hours, only stopping briefly to eat and rest. The day passed by quickly, and soon night fell. They were nearing the Mist Mountains, and were currently in an open field. "We'll stop here for the night," he told her. Dismounting from their horses, they led them over to a river to drink. "This is the Anduin River. Tomorrow we shall head for the Misty Mountains, and from there we shall search for Rivendell." Lily nodded.  
  
Finding what little wood they could, Legolas built a small fire. Lily sat down and Gideon stood behind her. Taking out something to eat, Legolas sat across from her. "Aren't you hungry?" She shook her head, remaining silent. Watching the fire dance, she felt Gideon nudge her gently. Her eyes never leaving the fire, she reached up and stroked his muzzle gently. "You are good with horses." Lily shrugged. "They're more understanding than people," she replied. Seeing that she would only talk to him when she had to, he sighed. "You're still angry about yesterday aren't you?"  
  
She finally tore her eyes away from the fire, and looked at him. "You didn't trust me enough to tell me about your lineage, yet you expect me to be open with you. It's a two-way street, Legolas. If you want me to be honest, than you'll have to be honest too." The prince smiled. "So young and yet so wise." Lily didn't reply, but went back to gazing at the fire. "I apologize for not telling you that I was royalty. I wish to be your friend. Someone that you can talk to, for your eyes hold many secrets."  
  
Lily smiled and looked at him. "Are all elves as articulate as you?" Legolas smiled. "No." Lily's smile grew and she giggled. Standing up, she walked around the fire and knelt in front of him. "You really want to be my friend?" Legolas nodded, and her eyes brightened. She smiled and hugged him tightly. "Okay than, you can be my friend." Legolas blinked a moment, than returned the hug. It was a human gesture, but it was one he could grow fond of.  
  
Pulling away a bit, she sat next to him. Gideon, missing his rider, walked over to them and stood next to Lily. Legolas chuckled. "It seems he has grown attached to you." The horse knelt on all fours next to Lily, and she smiled. "The feeling is mutual," she said, and leaned against the creature. Legolas tossed another stick onto the fire, than turned his gaze to his companion. She was curled up against Gideon, her eyes drooping. "Rest. We leave at dawn."  
  
Lily smiled at the elf in front of her. "And what if more of those Orcs show up?" Legolas smiled. "Don't worry about it. I'm here." Satisfied with the answer, she closed her eyes and allowed sleep to claim her. Once she was asleep, Gideon began to relax a bit as well. Legolas smiled softly at the two creatures next to him. They were both sleeping. Unconsciously, Lily nuzzled Gideon a bit before sighing softly. "Mommy..." she whispered with a small smile.  
  
He smiled. "Sleep well, mellon."  
  
2 Be Continued 


	5. Snow and Gentle Embraces

May it Be By Siren  
  
  
  
Hey guys! I'd like to take the time to thank everyone for their reviews. You guys are the sweetest, and I dedicate this chapter to you. Lily and Legolas are now going to attempt to cross the Misty Mountains in search of Rivendell. But Sauron's eye is ever watchful, and enlists the aid of Saruman to destroy the Fellowship before it is even formed. BLANKET SCENARIO AHEAD! I don't own anything except Lily, Gideon and the other horse. And Eri. I also don't own Vanessa Carleton's 'Pretty Baby'.  
  
May it be an evening star  
  
Shines strong upon you  
  
May it be when darkness falls  
  
Your heart will be true  
  
-"May it Be" by Enya  
  
"Lily."  
  
She mumbled something incoherent, and tried to tune out the voice disrupting her sleep.  
  
"Lily, wake up. We have to get moving."  
  
"Mom, I don't want to go to school today. Just tell them I'm sick or something," she grumbled. She heard a voice chuckle and shake her arm a bit. Forcing her eyes open, she saw Legolas kneeling over her. "Ah, she wakes," he said with a hint of amusement. Lily growled and sat up. "I was having a very nice dream until you came along." Legolas feigned hurt. "Oh forgive me fair one, I did not mean to intrude on your dream. But the sun has risen, and we must continue our journey to Rivendell."  
  
Sighing, she stood up and looked around. "Fine, fine, I'm awake. Just don't call me 'fair one' ever again." Stretching her sore limbs, she saw Legolas smiling. "Oh no, he's smiling. What happened?" He nodded to the horse behind her. "I just find it amazing that you can be sore despite the nice pillow you slept with last night." Gideon snorted behind her, as though to agree with the elf. She shot a glare at him, and patted the horse's neck affectionately. "Shut up Legolas. And as for you Gideon," she stroked his cheek, "You were a very nice pillow. Thank you."  
  
Legolas got onto his steed's back swiftly, while Lily was at a bit of a disadvantage. She didn't have a stool with her this time, and couldn't get on. "Um, Legolas?" The elf glanced back at her. "Yes?" She tried once again to get on Gideon. "I can't get up," she said and tried for the third time to get on. Smiling, Legolas rode up next to her, grabbed her upper arm, and hoisted her up. She yelped as she saw the ground disappear, and felt the horse beneath her. Blinking, she looked at her companion. He smiled brightly. "There," he said simply. She stared at him with wide eyes. "Whoa." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Okay, I officially hate the cold!" Lily shouted over the gusts of wind. Legolas was leading his horse through it, his feet never making an imprint in the snow. She watched with envy as he simply walked on top of it, as though he weighed nothing at all. "You know, for those of us who aren't elves, this sucks!" Gideon snorted in agreement, and Legolas laughed. "Come, the sooner we cross the mountain, the sooner we will be out of the cold!"  
  
Lily grumbled and trudged through it. Her jeans were soaked through, as well as her shirt. She held her cloak to her tightly, and winced as a gust of wind stung her face. Her cheeks were red and stinging, and her lips were turning a faint blue. She stumbled in the waist-high snow, and let out a shout of surprise. She struggled to her feet, only to slip and fall again. "Dammit!" she cursed. "Lily, are you all right?" She opened her mouth to reply, but shuddered instead. "Stupid mountain," she muttered. Gideon nudged her, trying to get her to stand.  
  
Her legs felt heavy, and burned when she tried to move. Her eyes widened when she realized that she was freezing to death. She tried to move, but her body wouldn't listen. She began to panic, and let out a strangled cry. Where was Legolas? She heard Gideon paw at the snow around her, trying to encourage her to stand before she was buried alive in the snow.  
  
Legolas was a few feet ahead, unaffected by the cold. Even with his Elvin eyes, he could barely see through the thick clouds and snow. He glanced behind him to see how Lily was fairing, and frowned when he couldn't find her. "Lily, are you all right?" His pulse quickened a bit when he received no answer. "Lily?" He turned around and headed back towards her. She had only been a few feet behind him when he last checked. Did she not hear his calls?  
  
He saw Gideon pawing at the ground, but couldn't see his companion. "Lily?" Gideon snorted at him, and threw his head back with urgency. Kneeling next to the horse, he brushed some of the snow away. He let out a cry when he saw her pale face. He quickly began to dig, and once her arms were exposed, he pulled her free. Her eyes were closed, her lips blue. "Lily?" She stirred in his arms a bit, but her eyes didn't open. "Lily!" Tilting his head, he tried to listen for the sounds of her breathing. She was breathing, but she was fading.  
  
Silently cursing the mountain, he gathered her into his arms. He needed to get her warm, and quickly. "Come Gideon," he said, and the horse followed him. He needed to get a fire going, but that was impossible in this weather. With the horses following him, he continued to walk on the snow. He held her to him closely, and tried to shield her from the wind. Looking at his frozen cargo, he whispered a prayer. "Hang on Lily. Just hang on. You said I could be your friend, and friends don't leave each other. So you have to stay, Lily. Stay with me."  
  
Lily didn't stir. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seeing a small cave in the side of the mountain, he thanked the Valar. He walked inside, followed by the horses. He laid her down on the ground, and quickly searched their satchels for some wood and flint. He found some flint, but no wood. The only thing he could use to make a fire, were his arrows. He didn't want to part with them, but his friend was fading quickly. Taking a few of them out of his quiver, he broke them in half. Using the flint, he created a small fire. It wouldn't last long, but it would have to be enough.  
  
You light me up and then I fall for you  
  
You lay me down and then I call for you  
  
Stumbling on reasons that are far and few  
  
I'd let it all come down and them some for you  
  
He pulled Lily towards the fire, and quickly removed her cloak. Her clothes were soaked through, and she would freeze to death if he didn't do something. Remembering what little healing methods he was taught as a lad, he removed their clothing. Body heat was the fastest way to keep someone from freezing. Taking out a blanket from his pack, he draped it over the both of them and held her to him. He gasped when he felt how cold she really was. Her hair was damp and sticking to her face, and her body shook.  
  
He pulled the hair back from her face, and rested his cheek against her neck. Her breath came in short labored gasps, and he frowned. "Stay with me, mellon," he whispered pleadingly. Her breathing remained the same, and she wheezed a bit as well. He pressed a hand to her stomach, and forced her to breathe more slowly. "Breathe with me, Lily. Inhale...and exhale," he whispered. (A.N.-Think of that scene from 'Signs'.) Her breathing slowed, and only the wheezing remained. She would need a healer, and he didn't have the skills to treat her.  
  
Pretty baby don't you leave me  
  
  
  
I have been saving smiles for you  
  
  
  
Pretty baby why can't you see  
  
  
  
You're the one I belong to  
  
He smiled a bit when her breathing slowed. She had heard him somehow. "That's right. Slow, deep breathes," he encouraged. She whimpered a bit in her sleep, and he tightened his hold on her. "L-Legolas?" His eyes widened at the faint sound of her voice, and he smiled. "That's right. I'm here," he assured her. She calmed a bit, and she shivered. "Cold..." she muttered. Legolas stroked her cheek gently. "I know. Rest." She stirred a bit against him, and he caught sight of a mark on her shoulder blade. It was a tattoo of a moon. He traced the design with his fingers.  
  
I'll be the embrace that keeps you warm  
  
For you're the sun that breaks the storm  
  
I'll be all right and I'll sleep sound  
  
As long as you keep coming 'round  
  
Saruman frowned from his tower. Sauron had informed him that the Fellowship would be formed soon, and that he was to prevent it. He had targeted the elvish prince and the human girl, but they had escaped his view. "Perhaps the storm killed them," he mused. "YOU ARE WRONG. THEY LIVE," Sauron's voice answered. Saruman's frown deepened. "No one could have survived that. At least the mortal woman should be dead." "NO. THE MORTAL AND ELF LIVE. YOU HAVE FAILED ME."  
  
"No my lord, give me another chance. Even if the Fellowship does form, the Ring shall tear them apart. They shall not last long." "THEY MIGHT, FOR THEIR WILL IS STRONG. IF THE FELLOWSHIP SUCCEEDS, THEN YOU WILL DIE. SEND THE RING-RAITHS AFTER THE HALFLING. DO NOT LET HIM SURVIVE, AND RETRIEVE MY RING!" Saruman nodded. "Yes, of course."  
  
And I know things can't last forever  
  
But there are lessons that you'll never learn  
  
Oh just the scent of you makes me hurt  
  
So how is it you that makes me better  
  
The fire was dying, and night had fallen. Gideon lay next to the two forms protectively, his eyes watching for danger. Lily was facing Legolas, his eyes open but unseeing. She didn't know if he was dead or alive, and panic tore through her. She touched his cheek gently, and blinked back the tears. "Legolas?" she whispered. He didn't stir, and she bit back a sob. "Please no. Please, please don't be dead. Please," she pleaded.  
  
She buried her head in his chest and began to cry. Legolas blinked and his eyes began to focus. There was something wet on his chest. He looked down to see Lily crying. His eyes quickly filled with concern. "What's wrong?" he asked quietly. He heard her gasp, and her head shot up. Her gray eyes were wide when she looked at him. "I thought you were dead. You're eyes were open, and I thought..." Legolas understood at once. When humans died, their eyes were usually open. He hugged her tightly.  
  
"I was asleep. Elves sleep with their eyes open, mellon," he explained. "Oh." She looked so small, so fragile. He held her closely. "Sleep." He saw her about to protest, and started humming softly. Drained of energy and still somewhat ill, Lily closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. "Sleep," he whispered.  
  
Why can't you hold me and never let me go  
  
When you touch me it is me that you own  
  
Pretty baby of the place you hold in my heart  
  
Would you break it apart again pretty baby  
  
2 Be Continued  
  
A.N.- In case you're wondering, NO THEY DID NOT HAVE SEX. So far, they're just friends. Close friends, but friends. No sex for a while. 


	6. The Ring of What?

May it Be By Siren  
  
  
  
Hey guys! Once again, thank you for your reviews. Well, Legolas and Lily have finally reached Rivendell. Lily meets our four favorite hobbits, our favorite ranger, dwarf, and King. Actually, is Boromir a king or a prince? If I'm wrong, please tell me and I'll correct it immiedietly. I'm following the movie slightly, but I'm changing some of the dialogue. Okay, on with the chapter!  
  
  
  
  
  
She was lying on something soft and warm. It was like a cross between velvet and silk, her two favorite materials. She shifted a bit, and was surprised to feel no pain. She didn't know what she was lying against, but it felt like a teddy bear. Snuggling closer to the form, she sighed. "Enjoying your pillow?" Lily's eyes snapped open. It was then that she realized that the soft material was actually Legolas's shirt, and the teddy bear was his mid-section.  
  
"How many times am I going to wake up in this awkward situation?" she groaned, her face flushing crimson. She heard Legolas's chest rumble with laughter. "Judging from your sarcasm, you must be feeling better." Lily yawned and sat up. Glancing around, she lifted an eyebrow. "Unless the mountain suddenly got much more nicer, I'm guessing that we're not on it anymore." She heard Legolas shift behind her. "You're in Rivendell, mellon. Home of the elves."  
  
Frowning, she turned around. "Rivendell? Wait a second, the last time I checked we were on a mountain. What happened to actually going over the mountain?" Legolas grew somber. "You nearly froze to death. After you fell asleep in the cave, I carried you the rest of the way. You kept slipping in and out of consciousness. When I reached Rivendell, Lord Elrond healed you." Lily blinked, and realization filled her eyes as she remembered. "I remember now. We were in a cave. I was cold, and you saved me. But when I woke up, you're eyes were open and you wouldn't move. I thought you were dead."  
  
Her face darkened. When she thought she had lost him, the same pain filled her from the time she discovered her family was dead. She hated that feeling, and never wished to feel it again. She shuddered, a chill running down her spine. She didn't want to admit it, but she had grown fond of the elf, and feared losing him. "Lily?" She snapped out of her thoughts, and looked at him. "When I thought you were dead...it hurt a lot. I forgot that I could hurt that much." Legolas's eyes softened, and he touched her cheek softly. "I'm not going anywhere, mellon."  
  
She smiled at the reassurance, but quickly frowned. "I don't mean to sound rude, but what does 'mellon' mean?" Legolas smiled. "It means 'friend'." She smiled again. "That sounds kinda nice. But what should I call you then?" Legolas stood up. "Legolas," he answered simply. Lily rolled her eyes and tossed a pillow at him. "Your humor is killing me, you know that right?" Legolas laughed, and someone knocked on the door. He opened it, and smiled. A tall man entered the room. He had pointed ears like Legolas, but his hair was dark, and he had hazel eyes.  
  
"Lily, this is Lord Elrond of Rivendell." Her eyes widened at the name, and she quickly stood up. "You're the one who healed me." Elrond nodded, smiling a bit at the girl. "How are you feeling this morning?" "Oh, much better. I can actually stand up which is a definite improvement." Elrond smiled. "You're lucky that Legolas was with you. If you had been alone, than you would have fallen into shadow." Lily looked at the blonde elf and smiled. "I know."  
  
Elrond studied the girl before him. Her hair was incredibly short for a female, resting just above her shoulders. And her eyes were gray, a rare color among humans. "Lord Thranduil explained your situation to me. I have my best scholars researching spells for a way to get you home. But are you sure that you were not sent here for a reason?" Lily blinked and frowned. "What?" Elrond sat down in a chair next to the bed. "These are dark times, child. The free people of Middle Earth have been praying for help, and now you appear. It is possible that you are the answer to our prayers."  
  
Her eyes widened and she shook her head. "No, no way. You see, I'm just a girl. I can't fight, I can't heal anyone, and I'm not exactly a scholar. How can I possibly help?" Elrond smiled. "That is yet to be seen. I am having a meeting today, and I would like you to join. We shall see what will be done. Now if you'll excuse me, I have another patient to attend to." With that, he stood and left. Sighing, Lily looked over at Legolas. He was closing the door behind Elrond. "What is this 'meeting' about anyway?" She saw his face grow grim, and felt her stomach churn. "Legolas?"  
  
The elf sighed and walked over to her. They sat down on the bed, only causing her worry to grow. "The meeting is about the fate of the world." Lily blinked. "The fate of the world?" Legolas nodded. "Three thousand years ago, a dark lord named Sauron made nineteen rings. Three he gave to my people, the elves. Seven he gave to the dwarves, who are great miners but are also incredibly greedy. And nine were given to mortal kings, who above all else wanted power. But Sauron created one ring for himself. The ring of power. One ring to rule them all, one ring to find them, one ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them.  
  
"But the free people of Middle Earth resisted. An army of elves and men fought against Sauron and his forces. Finally, in the midst of battle, a mortal king named Isildur cut the ring from Sauron's hand. He had one chance to rid the world of the darkness and evil that Sauron created. But mortal hearts are easily swayed, and Isildur kept it for himself. Not long after, Isildur was killed and the ring was lost. Three millennia have passed, and now the ring has been found. If Sauron gains the ring, than all of Middle Earth will fall into shadow."  
  
Lily stared at him in shock. "So I guess this meeting really is important." Standing up from the bed, she walked onto the balcony. Rivendell was beautiful as well, but her heart longed for Mirkwood. "So if Sauron gets that ring, than all of this," she gestured to the landscape, "will be destroyed?" Legolas nodded, walking up beside her. She frowned at the thought. "Has anyone tried to just find Sauron and kill him?" He nodded. "Of course. Many have tried, and all of them have died. Sauron has many allies." She felt sick at that. "Who would want to help him? Why would anyone want to destroy this place? How can anyone hold that much evil?"  
  
Legolas glanced at her. Her hands were clenched tightly, her knuckles turning white. Her gray eyes were narrowed, and tears brimmed in them. "Lily?" "How can someone want to destroy this place? The people I've met have been nothing but kind. I don't understand how anything or anyone could hold such malice. Just thinking of this place being destroyed makes me sick." Her eyes burned with resolve. "So Elrond thinks I can help with this? Fine then, I'll go. I want to see the sick bastard die," she growled. Turning away from the balcony, she walked back into the room and grabbed her tattered jeans off of a chair.  
  
"What are you doing?" Lily searched for a shirt. "I'm going to tell Elrond that I'm going to help. I don't know how I'll help, but I refuse to just sit here and watch this place get destroyed by some power hungry bastard." Finding a loose fitting shirt, she glanced at Legolas. "Um, I'm getting changed. Can you wait outside?" He frowned. "You're not going anywhere yet. You just woke up from nearly dying and are in no condition to be going anywhere." Lily rolled her eyes. "I'm fine, now please leave."  
  
Legolas didn't budge. Sighing in frustration, she walked up to him and grabbed his hand. "Come on, get out. I'm fine and I'll stay fine." She pulled his hand, but the rest of him didn't move with it. "Legolas Greanleaf, stop being such a baby!" Sighing, she turned to him. He stared down at her, his face emotionless. She let go of his hand, only to feel him gripping her's. "Legolas, what are you..." she trailed off as she suddenly found herself in a tight hug.  
  
"I almost lost you on that mountain. Please, for my sake and your's, rest until lord Elrond says otherwise." Lily opened her mouth to protest, but Legolas cut her off. "Please mellon. For me," he pleaded. Unable to stand up to his large eyes, and the cute pout he somehow managed to create, her resolve crumbled. "Fine, fine. I'll stay. But I'm warning you, I'm going to get bored." The elf smiled. "Not a problem. Tell me something you'd like to hear or do that doesn't include leaving the room."  
  
Lily cocked an eyebrow, several X-Rated thought running through her mind at that last sentence. Shaking her head, she thought for a moment. "Um...do you know any stories?" Legolas smiled and nodded. Grumbling a bit, she crawled into the bed with him following her. He laid down next to her, and looked at her expectantly. She blinked. "What?" He patted the space next to him. She moved herself closer to him, and laid down. Resting her head on his shoulder, she looked up. "I know many stories, but what would you like to hear?" Lily shrugged. "Anything so long as it doesn't have a ton of gore and blood in it. I mean, I'm all for a severed limb here or there, but nothing really gross."  
  
Legolas laughed. "Alright then. I'll think of something light." She smiled as he began to speak, his voice very soft and soothing. Halfway through his tale, she felt her eyelids grow heavy, and sleep over took her. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
A few hours passed before Lily woke up again. She was alone in the bed, and sunlight filtered into the room. She sat up, letting the covers slip away. Legolas must have tucked her in. She smiled slightly. He was so kind to her, so friendly. Tossing the covers aside, she stood up. She looked around for her jeans, but found that they were missing. To her dismay, everything of her's was missing, even her boots. Eri would kill her if she found out that she lost everything she had packed for her.  
  
Walking over to a closet, she peered inside. Praying that her pack was there, she looked around. "Yes!" Smiling brightly, she grabbed her pack. Taking out a pair of pants and a somewhat tight fitting shirt, she made a note to herself to thank Eri as soon as she saw her again. She walked into a room that resembled the one she bathed in at Mirkwood. The tub was already filled, and a towel was placed next to it. In a small bin were leaves and petals like Eri had helped her use.  
  
Once undressed, she stepped into the tub, delighted to find that the water was still warm. Nearly freezing to death on a mountain made her realize the joys of warm water. Letting out a small sigh, she closed her eyes. She hadn't felt this relaxed since the time in the cave with Legolas. He had such soft skin. Her eyes snapped open as she remembered exactly what happened on the mountain. She had fallen asleep beside him, and there was a major lack of clothing. Her face burned crimson at the thought.  
  
After quickly washing her hair and body, she dried herself off and got dressed. The shirt hugged her like a second skin. The neckline wasn't too low, but it gave a hint of her skin. The sleeves reached her elbows, where they opened up a bit. Slipping on the boots Eri had somehow managed to fit into her pack, she stepped into her room. She knew she was supposed to be doing something, but she couldn't remember what it was. Something Elrond had said about a meeting. Her eyes widened. She was supposed to be at the meeting! Did it already start? Was she too late?  
  
Just as she began to panic, the door opened. "Lily? Oh good, you're awake." She turned to see Legolas, and sighed with relief. "Did I miss the meeting?" The elf smiled and shook his head. "No, I've come to collect you. Come, the others have begun to arrive." She followed him into the hallway and frowned. "Others? There are people coming?" He nodded. "Legolas?" Turning around, Lily saw another elf standing behind her. She had long auburn hair that reached to her waist, and deep blue eyes. Seeing the cut on her cheek, Legolas frowned. "Lady Arwen, what happened?" Arwen smiled and moved toward them.  
  
"It's just a scratch. I brought Frodo Baggins here. He was injured by the Wraiths," she explained. The Elvin prince frowned deeply. "They know he has the ring." Arwen nodded sadly. "He has been healed by my father and shall attend the meeting today." Confusion flooding her eyes, Lily stepped up. "Um, I don't mean to interrupt, but who are you?" Arwen smiled at her. "This is Lady Arwen, daughter of Lord Elrond. Lady Arwen, this is Lily."  
  
Arwen's smile grew. "There has been much talk of you, Lady Lily. The others are saying that you come from another world. Is this true?" Lily looked at Legolas with wide eyes. How had the other people found out about that? "Yeah, I guess. I heard you say that someone named Frodo was injured. Is he okay?" The she-elf nodded. "He's fine. How are you though? I heard you were on the brink of death." Lily shrugged. "I'm fine." Hearing a horn blow, Arwen's eyes widened. "The meeting is beginning. It is being held in the courtyard. Come, I'll show you the way."  
  
After walking down twisting hallways, they came to the courtyard. Chairs were positioned in a large circle, some already occupied by the other visitors. Small, stout creatures sat down, each with unruly hair and long beards. Next came the mortal men, each of them holding their heads with pride. One of them with red hair smiled at her briefly. Next sat the elves, followed by a short young boy with brown curly hair, and wide blue eyes.  
  
Legolas took a seat, and Lily sat down next to him. Suddenly a tall elderly man entered. He glanced at Lily and offered a gentle smile. Lily couldn't help but return it. He had long gray hair, and an even longer beard. But what struck her was his eyes. They were a light blue color, and held much wisdom and kindness. Her father had eyes like that. Once everyone was seated, Elrond and a man entered. Elrond sat down, but the man chose to stand. Looking at each of them, Elrond's face grew grim. "Strangers of distant lands, you have been summoned here to decide the fate of the One Ring. Bring forth the ring, Frodo."  
  
The short young man stood up, and placed a gold ring on a stone table. Gasps rose all around her. The man with red hair eyed the ring with wide eyes. "It is the fall of man," one of the humans muttered. The red haired man shook his head. "No, it is a gift. A gift to the foes of Gondor." He stood up, addressing everyone. "How long have your boarders, your people, been protected by mine? Your people are kept safe because of Gondor. Why not use this weapon against those who oppose us?"  
  
Looking at the ring, Lily shuddered. "I heard that the ring is evil, and that if Sauron gains control of it, than we will all be doomed," she said. The man glared at her. "You are but a woman. You know nothing of these matters," he hissed. She growled and clenched her fists. "I know that that ring is evil. I don't think that a weapon of such evil could be used against its master." "The girl is right. You cannot wield it. No one can," said the man that was standing.  
  
The red haired man turned on him. "And what would a ranger know of such things?" Legolas stood up, furious. "He is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn, and heir to the throne of Gondor. You owe him your allegiance." The red haired man looked at Aragorn in shock. "Havo dad, Legolas," Aragorn said softly. Legolas sat down, and Lily looked at him with wide eyes. "Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king," the man said icily, and sat down.  
  
One of the stout creatures stood up. "Well then, if it must be destroyed than let us not waste any more time!" He stood up, holding his axe, and slammed it down on the ring. Lily saw Frodo gasp in pain, and grew worried. The creature shouted in shock as the axe simply broke, leaving the ring unharmed. Lily blinked. "Whoa." Elrond glared at the owner of the axe. "Sit, Gimli, son of Gloin. The ring cannot be destroyed by any weapon we here wield. There is only one way to rid all of Middle Earth of its evil. It must be thrown into the fiery chasm from whence it came."  
  
The red haired man shook his head. "One does not simply walk into Mordor." Tugging on Legolas's sleeve, he looked down at her. "Who is that guy?" The elf blinked and realized who she meant. "That is Boromir, son of Denethor." She nodded. Boromir explained how treacherous Mordor was, and Legolas stood up. "Have you heard nothing of what Lord Elrond has said? The ring must be destroyed!" The stout creature stood up. "And I suppose you think you're the one to do it? I would die before I'd see the ring in the hands of an elf!" he shouted. Legolas glared at him, and Lily stood up. "Hey! Back off shorty!" she shouted.  
  
Soon everyone was shouting and arguing. "I will take it!" Lily froze and turned around to see Frodo. "I will take it!" he shouted again. Her face softened at the sight of him. He was so small and looked so frightened. "I will take it, though I do not know the way." Everyone was silent. Aragorn knelt before him. "If by my life or death I can protect you, I shall. You have my sword." Legolas walked in front of him. "And you have my bow." The stout creature stood next to him. "And my axe!" he shouted. Boromir stood up. "You carry the fate of us all, little one. If this is what the council wishes, than Gondor will see it done."  
  
Another short man ran out from behind a pillar. "Mr. Frodo isn't going anywhere without me!" he shouted. Frodo smiled fondly at his friend. Lord Elrond smiled in amusement. "No, it is nearly impossible to separate you, even when he is summoned to a secret meeting and you are not." Two more short men ran out from behind the pillars. "Wait for us! We're coming too!" Lord Elrond looked baffled. Lily smiled at the sight. "And what about you, Lady Lily?" She looked at Elrond. She looked at the group of warriors and couldn't help but feel out of place.  
  
"I have no fighting skills, no healing skills, and still know absolutely nothing about this world. But if there is any way that I can help, than I will. I would rather die a thousand deaths than see this beautiful world be destroyed." She smiled and walked over to Legolas. Elrond smiled and nodded. "Very well. You are now the Fellowship of the Ring." One of the shorter men nodded. "Great. Where are we going?" Lily couldn't help but giggle. This was going to be a very interesting journey. 


	7. The Fellowship and Elvish

May it Be By Siren  
  
Once again, I'd like to thank those who have reviewed. You guys are amazing and I just wanted to thank you all. So now that the Fellowship is formed, Lily gets to know everyone better. This chapter will focus mainly on the Fellowship. They will begin their journey on the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoy the story. ^_^ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
May it be an evening star  
  
Shines strong upon you  
  
May it be when darkness falls  
  
Your heart will be true  
  
-"May it be" by Enya  
  
  
  
"Lily, you look absolutely beautiful."  
  
Lily twirled in front of her mother, her face lit up with happiness. They were going to a wedding reception, and her mother had helped her with her hair and makeup. The dress billowed out as she spun, and giggled. The dress was a pale blue, her favorite color. "Thank you mom," she said and hugged her tightly. Her mother returned the embrace. "You look so grown up," she said with tears in her eyes. Lily smirked. "Me grown up? Yeah, right."  
  
Lily's mother sat her down at the vanity, and they looked in the mirror. "Someday you're going to be a beautiful young woman, Lily. You have a beautiful soul, and you better remember that." The young girl smiled. "I won't forget." Her mother knelt down next to her. "You have your father's eyes. Such emotion in those eyes." She smiled softly. "I'm so proud of you honey." Lily smiled. "I'm proud of you too." Her mother drew her into another hug. "I never want you to change." Lily smiled. "I won't."  
  
Lightening flashed and Lily's eyes snapped open. She sat up, her breaths coming in short gasps. A sheen of sweat covered her face and mixed with her tears. She put a hand to her chest, and felt her heart racing beneath it. Choking back a sob, she threw the covers off of her. She stood on trembling legs, and looked around. It was still late at night, and moonlight drifted into her room. She brushed the sweat off of her face, and shivered. She hated the memories. This one had felt more real than the last. She could still feel her mother's embrace, and fought to keep the tears at bay.  
  
Stepping onto her balcony, she looked at the quiet paradise that was Rivendell. Everything was silent and peaceful, and the breeze was soft and cool. Her mother's soft voice echoed in her mind, and she shook her head to clear it. 'I never want you to change...' Her mother looked so proud of her that day. Lily let out a sob. But she had changed. She was empty now, and she didn't see any of the beauty that her mother did. Leaning against the railing, she suddenly felt very weary and worn.  
  
She missed them dearly. The memories would never stop haunting her, and that brought sorrow to her heart. She would watch the memories over and over again, knowing that her mother would never hold her ever again. If her mother saw her now, she'd be disgusted. Her daughter, her pride and joy, was now an empty shell. "I don't know why I joined the Fellowship. I'm going to be nothing but a burden to them," she muttered to herself.  
  
Sighing deeply, she wiped her tears away. She walked back into her room, and looked at her bed. Her body was tired and craved a good night's rest, but she knew that her heart would not allow it. Opening her door, she left her room, and walked down the empty halls. The stone floor was cold beneath her feet, but she didn't notice or care. A breeze drifted down the long corridor, and she wrapped her arms around herself. Walking out of the palace, she headed towards the woods. Touching one of the trees, she put her back against it and felt herself slide to the ground. Wrapping her arms around her knees, she allowed herself to cry freely beneath the moonlight. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Legolas blinked as the sun rose. Standing up, he stretched a bit. Yesterday had been interesting to say the least. The Fellowship was formed. Among them were four hobbits, Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin, three humans, Aragorn, Boromir and Lily, a wizard, Gandalf, and a dwarf, Gimli. The dwarf was his least favorite. Elves were taught to dislike dwarves, but it was Gimli's personality that put him off the most.  
  
Leaving his room, he walked down the hall to Lily's. They had formed a routine, it seemed, where Legolas would be there when she woke up. He had somehow managed to become her lifeline in her dreams. Why she had such terrible nightmares, he did not know. But she wasn't ready to talk about it and he wasn't going to push her. Opening the door, he stepped inside her room. He blinked when he saw the tossed covers in the empty room. But what frightened him the most was that Lily wasn't in it.  
  
Excuses for her absence ran through his mind. Had she been kidnapped? Was she hurt? Was she dead? He turned to alert the guards, but was met by a very tired human. Protective anger flared in his eyes, and he grabbed her by the shoulders. "What were you thinking? When you weren't here I thought something terrible had happened to you, you foolish human!" Lily looked up at him, and he was surprised to see the emptiness in her eyes. "What happened?" he asked in a softer tone.  
  
Lily shrugged his hands off and walked into her room. "Nothing happened. I just couldn't sleep." She sat down on the bed, and wrapped her arms around herself. He knelt in front of her and searched her eyes worriedly. "Was it the nightmares?" She nodded, and he felt his stomach churn. "Do you want to talk about it?" Again she said nothing but shook her head. "You look exhausted." She nodded. "I feel it." Standing up, he pulled the covers back a bit. "Lay down." Lily shook her head.  
  
"I don't want to go back to sleep. I don't think I could even if I wanted to." The elf sat down next to her. "I'll be here," he said softly. Lily looked at him, and complied. She laid down, and Legolas pulled the covers over her. She curled up under them, her eyes still open and unblinking. Legolas walked around the bed and laid down next to her. Pulling her against him, he felt her sigh. "I'm sorry if I scared you. I just needed to get out of my room for a little bit."  
  
Legolas nodded. "I understand. But the next time that you have a nightmare and can't sleep, I want you to come and get me, all right?" Lily nodded. Humming a soft elvish tune, he saw Lily's eyes droop, and felt her body relax against his. Once she was asleep, he brushed the hair away from her face. These nightmares were killing her, and he cursed himself for not being there for her this time. He had been there before when she had woken up from a nightmare, but it hadn't been this bad. From the look in her eyes, she hadn't slept that much at all.  
  
"What haunts you so?" he asked softly, and tightened his grip on her. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
After a few hours of rest, Lily opened her eyes. She had no dreams when she slept, and silently thanked Legolas for that. Feeling his arm around her waist, she placed her hand over his. He was like a lifeline to her, and she cursed herself for needing him so much. He was the only friend she had in this world, and despite her heart's objections, she depended on him. After living without having anyone, she suddenly found herself with a close friend. It was new to her, and yet so familiar.  
  
She had had friends when she was young, of course. But after her family's death, they started disappearing. Sarah was the last one to give up on her. Her 'best' friend. She and Sarah were close, and she valued their friendship dearly. But after her loss, Sarah became more distant. She preoccupied herself with boys and making new friends. It was as though she were ashamed of Lily, and no longer wanted her to play an active role in her life. It hurt to see her friend pull away, but she didn't stop her. Her friend wanted to move on, and she refused to stand in her way.  
  
After Sarah left, Lily was alone. Her foster family fed her, clothed her, gave her shelter and sent her to school. But she made no emotional attachments to them, and when she left for college she didn't leave anything behind. She had nothing to hold on to. But now she was here, and she had a friend. Someone cared about her, and it frightened her when she thought of losing him. Turning around, she faced him. His eyes were open, yet glazed over. He was wandering in the world of dreams.  
  
Hesitantly, she touched his face. Despite what he told her about the ways elves slept, she still had to remind herself that he wasn't dead. Trailing her hand up his cheek, she suddenly found herself very curious about his ears. Elvish hearing was supposed to be amazing, but his ears didn't look that much different from her's, save the pointed tip. Brushing the blonde hair away from his ears, she traced the cartilage to the pointed tip. Her fingers than trailed to his earlobe, and she found her curiosity growing. What was it about the elves that made them so different?  
  
Her hand went back to his face, where she traced his features. His forehead, his cheek, the bridge of his nose...she was searching for something but didn't know what. Stroking his cheek a bit, she looked at his eyes. The eyes were what made the elves different. They were so deep, so endless. The more she searched his eyes, the more lost in them she became. She saw him blink, and the glazed look faded. His eyes became alert, and he looked at her in confusion.  
  
" 'Quel amrun," she greeted in the same tongue he had greeted her one morning. Legolas smiled. " 'Quel amrun," he replied. She looked a bit better than the night before, much to his relief. She glanced over him and at the window. "I think it's 'good afternoon' actually," she said with a smile. Legolas blinked and sat up. It was well into the afternoon infact. He looked over at Lily who was now standing. "How are you feeling?" he asked. Lily smiled at him. "Better. I didn't have anymore nightmares." Standing up, the elf stretched for a second time. "Are you hungry?" Lily nodded. "Absolutely." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Lily and Legolas walked into the dining hall, only to find two hobbits there. They saw the elf and human and smiled brightly. "Hello there Mr. Legolas, Lady Lily. How are you this fine afternoon?" Legolas smiled. "We are fine, Master Pippin. And how are you two fairing?" "We're fine. Just about to eat, actually. Would you like to join us?" Lily smiled. "Certainly, Master Pippin. Do you mind, Master Merry?" Merry shook his head. "Not at all, milady."  
  
Once they were sitting, Pippin brought over two plates. One look at the food though, and she suddenly found herself not very hungry. The food looked and smelled delicious, but memories of the night before surfaced and she wasn't sure she could handle food. Seeing her uncertain face, Legolas handed her an apple. "If the dreams still trouble you than eat something small." Lily smiled gratefully and took it. "Why would dreams trouble you milady? Dreams are wonderful," Pippin piped in. He received a bop on the head from Merry. "She obviously had a BAD dream, Pip," he growled.  
  
Lily laughed and ruffled Pippin's hair. "No, he's right. Dreams are wonderful. It's the nightmares that are bothersome." Pippin nodded. "I agree with you on that. I once dreamt that there was no food anywhere, and no matter how hard and far I searched, there was nothing. It was terrible!" Merry simply rolled his eyes and muttered 'hopeless hobbit.' Lily giggled. "I can only imagine how terrifying that was." Pippin sighed dramatically. "Oh it was horrible. There was no pie, no food, no ale. It was a hobbit's worst nightmare. What's your worst nightmare, Lady Lily?"  
  
Lily looked away. "Um, I'm not sure. I guess that my worst nightmare would have to be of walking into my classroom naked with everyone looking at me," she lied. (A.N.- But it is SO true!) Pippin and Merry burst into laughter. "I would imagine that that would be quite frightening," Merry said between laughs. Pippin blinked. "I wouldn't mind seeing her naked." Merry whacked his head. "PIPPIN!" Lily smiled and stood up. Giving Pippin a kiss on the forehead, she smiled. "You're very flattering, Pippin," she said and left the dining hall. Pippin touched his forehead and grinned widely. "She kissed me! Merry, she kissed me!" "Out of pity, I'm sure," the other hobbit muttered. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Once out of the dining hall, Lily walked back to her room and changed into a pair of leggings and a short-sleeved shirt. Slipping on her boots, she walked outside. The sun was shining, and Rivendell was as beautiful as ever. Glancing up at the cloudless sky, she didn't see the person in front of her. She stumbled back with an 'oomph!' Looking up, she saw a somewhat annoyed Boromir. "She can't even watch where she's going, yet she wants to join the Fellowship."  
  
Lily lifted an eyebrow. "Wants to join? I did join. I'm sorry that I bumped into you; I was busy looking at the sky. Isn't it beautiful?" Boromir's face softened a bit, and he nodded. "The sky is quite beautiful today, but I fear it shall become less fanciful when our journey begins." Lily saw his face darken a bit, and offered a small smile. "Well than, we'll just have to complete the journey quickly so that we can see the beautiful skies again."  
  
Boromir smiled faintly and nodded. "Yes, we shall. I must go to the armory, but I will see you soon, Lady Lily." He bowed and walked away. Lily blinked. "I've never been bowed to before." Shrugging, she continued her walk. Walking into the gardens, she was once again in awe of Rivendell's beauty. Flowers blossomed all around her, and the sweet scent of roses filled the air. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. "It's a terrible stench, isn't it?" Opening her eyes, she saw Gimli standing before her, leaning on his axe.  
  
"I think it smells wonderful," she said with a slight smile. Gimli frowned, his eyes filled with disdain. "You're fond of the elves I take it." Lily nodded. "They saved my life," she answered. The dwarf growled. "Elves are nothing but silly creatures who like to frolic about. They care nothing about the world around them." Lily frowned. "It's quite the opposite in fact. The elves care about everything around them. Why do you have such a grudge against them?" Gimli snorted. "They imprisoned my father." Somehow, Lily had a feeling that he deserved it.  
  
"What did your father do?" Gimli shook his head. "Nothing. They imprisoned him because he was a dwarf." Lily frowned. "I doubt that." Gimli's eyes narrowed. "I have a feeling that we aren't going to get along." She shrugged. "That's sad to hear, but it's your loss." Growling, Gimli walked away, leaving Lily to herself. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As the day wore on, she met a few more people. Among them were Frodo and Sam. Both were very kind and considerate, and the bond between the two was obvious. Sam tried to teach her the art of gardening, but Lily soon gave up. Despite her lack of knowledge, Sam vowed to make a gardener out of her. Frodo was very quiet, but also very kind. He reminded her of her younger brother, Tom, and it pained her heart to see him so burdened.  
  
Watching Frodo and Sam walk towards the dining hall, Lily heard a twig snap behind her. "His journey will be a difficult one," a deep voice said behind her. She turned to see Aragorn, his eyes locked on the retreating hobbits. "But we'll be there to help him, right? I mean, that's why we're traveling with him." He looked at her for a moment. "Legolas tells me that you're from another world. Is this true?" Lily nodded. "Perhaps you are the answer to our prayers," he mused.  
  
Lily shook her head. "I doubt that. You heard me yesterday. I have no fighting or healing skills. I'm useless in a fight." Aragorn smiled. "No one is useless, Lady Lily. Everyone has a valuable skill. You just need to discover your's." She smiled a bit. "We leave tomorrow morning. I suggest that you rest, milady. The journey will be a difficult one." She nodded. "Okay. I'll see you later, Aragorn." He smiled and walked away.  
  
Walking back into Elrond's palace, her heart felt a bit lighter. Almost everyone she had met today was kind, except for the dwarf. She sighed. She couldn't fathom why he disliked elves. Elves were kind, pure creatures. Walking down the hall to her room, she stopped in front of Legolas's. Peering inside, she saw him reading something, his brow knitted in concentration. Walking inside, she made sure to be quiet. Sneaking up behind his chair, she peered over his shoulder.  
  
The words were written in a language that she couldn't read, and she pouted. "It's written in elvish," Legolas said without looking up. Lily blinked. "How did you know I was here?" Legolas turned the page. "Elvish hearing." Pouting, she walked around him and sat down in front of him. A few minutes passed, and Lily grew weary of the silence. "What are you reading?" His eyes never leaving the page, he answered, "history of Mirkwood." Lily nodded. "Oh."  
  
More silence. Grinning, Lily stood up and walked behind his chair again. "I've been wondering, just how sensitive are elvish ears?" She blew on the pointed tip a bit, and laughed when he fidgeted. "Very sensitive," he answered. She smiled. "Really?" She blew on it again, only to hear him sigh. "You're not going to let me finish reading, are you?" She shook her head. "Nope. Reading is boring, especially when I can't read the letters." Legolas turned around a bit in his chair. "If I taught you how to read elvish, would you let me read?" Lily nodded and grinned.  
  
"Fine, fine. If it'll let me finish reading, I'll teach you." Holding the book with one hand, he took her hand and pulled her onto his lap. Holding the book in front of him, he opened to the first page. "Elvish is very complicated. Are you certain you wish to learn it?" Lily looked at him with a small smile. "Do you ever want to finish reading this?" Legolas blinked. "Point taken," he said. Turning back to the book, he began to teach her, a smile never leaving her face.  
  
A.N.- I know I didn't bring Gandalf into this one. I'll bring him into the next one, I promise. 


	8. IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!

AUTHOR'S NOTE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
It has come to my attention that I made a few mistakes. To the reviewer Mesa, thank you for pointing this out. hands over cyber cookie It seems that I was mistaken about how the rings are forged. I'll try to fix it somehow. Also to Mesa, you said my story is getting lame. I'll try to un- lame it for all of you. I wrote this fic for your enjoyment, so if it starts to bore you, let me know, okay? If I messed up on anything else, PLEASE TELL ME! I am striving to be a good author, and I take every reviewer's comment into consideration! I'll be spending the next few days typing up the next chapter, and once again, THANK YOU MESA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Siren 


	9. The Journey Begins, and wounds reopen

May it Be By Siren  
  
Hey guys! First of all, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, even the people who disagreed with Mesa. But I said I'd take everyone's opinions into consideration. I'm still not sure how the rings were forged exactly, so I'll take out the book and read it over again. But I'll change the song lyrics at the beginning. I thought I heard that it was 'strong' but if Mesa thinks it's 'down', I'll change it. Also, if someone is reading my story and thinks it's lame, than I'd like to ask you not to continue reading it. I want people to enjoy my story, so if you're not enjoying it than read a different story. It's that simply. Oh yeah, I'm going to answer a few reviews, before the story begins:  
  
Melissa- This is definitely a Legolas romance, don't worry. I just didn't want to rush things. And there is going to be a HUGE twist, just wait until they meet Lady Galadriel.  
  
She Who Hates Flamers- Mesa was just being honest, but thanks for your support. I really really appreciate it. ^_^  
  
Faile- You'll find out about what happened to Lily's family and why in this chapter. I'm sorry if it seems rushed, but I need the Fellowship to know about it for the next chapter. ^_^ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
May it be an evening star  
  
Shines down upon you  
  
May it be when darkness falls  
  
You heart will be true  
  
-"May it be" by Enya  
  
Night had fallen and dawn soon followed it. The sun was just beginning to rise when Gandalf wandered down the halls of Rivendell. Aragorn and Boromir were already awake, but the hobbits, dwarf, elf and mortal girl were still asleep. Peering into Legolas's room, a soft smile graced his lips. Legolas and Lily were curled up on his chair, her head tucked under his chin. "She sleeps peacefully, yet something haunts her terribly." Gandalf turned and smiled at Lord Elrond. "I have noticed. Though her bond with the Master Elf seems to ease her pain a bit."  
  
Elrond smiled slightly. "Aye, her heart seems a bit lighter. And yet, her nightmares plague her night after night. I fear that her spirit will be broken if whatever burden she carries is not lifted." The old wizard sighed. "I know not of how to help her, Lord Elrond. I cannot assist her with her current situation, and I cannot mend a broken heart. I do not know how she will take the news that she may not be able to return to her home." The Elvin lord's face grew grim.  
  
"She is still weak, Gandalf. Let us worry about her surviving the quest, and then we will worry about sending her home." Gandalf glanced back at the sleeping forms. "You truly think she is the answer to our prayers?" Elrond shook his head. "One cannot be sure of anything these days. She may very well be the answer to our prayers, or she may be nothing more than a girl. That has yet to be seen. But it is not every day that a girl just appears in our world like she did." Gandalf nodded. "I will wake them. Would you mind waking the hobbits?" Elrond nodded. "Of course. But do not expect me to wake the dwarf," he said with a thin smile. The wizard laughed quietly. "Of course not, my friend." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Lily stirred a bit in her sleep. Her legs felt cramped, and she stretched them out a bit. Letting out a whimper at the tight muscles, she felt Legolas stir next to her. His eyes became alert and clear once more, and he looked down at the uncomfortable mortal in his lap. The book was on the desk next to him. Lily had fallen asleep after an hour or so, and he gave up on tying to finish reading it.  
  
"Sore?" he asked. Lily's eyes fluttered open, and she immiedietly shut them. "It's too early to be sore," she mumbled and buried her face in his shirt. Legolas chuckled and brushed the hair out of her eyes. "It's time to wake up, mellon. We make for the south today." She opened her eyes and sat up a bit. "How long before we have to leave?" "An hour," answered a soft voice. They looked to the door and saw Gandalf smiling at them. "It's good to see that you're awake," he said with amusement in his eyes.  
  
"Good morning Gandalf. I trust you slept well?" The old wizard nodded. "Now that you two are awake, I must awaken Gimli. Somehow, I doubt he'll be as cheerful about it as you are," he said dryly. They smiled as he left. "Somehow, I think I'm going to get along with Gandalf very well," Lily said with a smile. Legolas cleared his throat. "Well, now that we both have an hour to get ready, do you suppose I could get the feeling back in my legs?"  
  
Lily blushed and stood up. "Alright, I better get ready before Gandalf wakes up the dwarf and puts him in a bad mood. Are all dwarves as snotty as he is?" Legolas sighed. "Unfortunately, yes." Shaking her head, Lily walked into the hallway. "I'll see you later," she said, and walked to her room. Legolas closed the door behind her. Entering her room, Lily quickly found her pack, and took out her faded and somewhat torn jeans. Taking out her old shirt, she quickly bathed and put them on. "Boots...where did I put my boots?" she muttered. After finding them, she quickly slipped them on, grabbed her pack and left.  
  
Walking down the corridors, she glanced in the rooms. "Okay...I'm officially lost." "What strange clothing." She turned around to see Boromir behind her. "Good morning," she greeted with a smile. Boromir returned it, and quickly glanced at her clothing. "I don't believe I've ever seen clothing like that. Where are you from?" Lily lifted an eyebrow. "You mean there's someone around here who hasn't heard?" The steward of Gondor stared at her blankly.  
  
"I'm not from this world," she told him. Shock and disbelief quickly fell on his face. "How can that be?" She shrugged. "I'm not sure. One minute I was sleeping in my room, and when I woke up I was in Mirkwood. Lord Thranduil thought that Lord Elrond could help me. I was just on my way to see him actually, but I think I'm lost." Boromir smiled. "The halls of Rivendell are easy to get lost in. Come, I'll show you to Lord Elrond." He offered his arm, which she gladly took. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Lord Elrond watched as his daughter kissed Aragorn lightly. He knew of her love for the Ranger, and it pained him to know that he might lose her. She was willing to give up her immortality for him, to live a mortal life and die as one. He knew that Aragorn loved his daughter, and he loved him like a father. But he could not approve of their relationship. He wanted his daughter to be with him and his people when they sailed to the Gray Havens. Sighing, he shook his head. Either way, he would lose someone he cared for deeply.  
  
"Lord Elrond!" He turned to see Lily and Boromir walking towards him. "Good morning Lady Lily, Lord Boromir," he greeted with a smile. Lily returned the smile, and walked up to him. "I was hoping to speak with you about my situation. I was wondering if anyone had found a way to send me home." She looked up at him with large, eager eyes, and he felt his heart break for her. Forcing a smile, he replied, "I'm sorry my dear, but they have found nothing yet. But do not lose hope, they are still researching." Lily's face fell, and she smiled sadly. "Okay. Thank you."  
  
Turning to leave, Elrond touched her arm. "The quest shall be perilous, and it would grieve me to have you fall into shadow. Be safe, Lily. And do not be afraid to open up to those around you. You are now part of a Fellowship, and must learn to depend on others. To share your pain with them." She held his gaze for a moment, than nodded and walked away. He sighed deeply at her retreating form. If her heart was not relieved of it's burden soon, she would fade. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Legolas was growing impatient. It was time to leave, and there was still no sign of Lily and Boromir. He couldn't help but feel a tad bit jealous at the thought of her being with him. He shook his head to clear it. He was not jealous, merely worried. They were nothing more than friends, and it would remain that way. "Legolas!" He turned and smiled with relief. Lily walked towards him with Boromir following. He glanced down at her clothing and smiled. "I recall that you wore this when I first found you."  
  
Lily smiled and shrugged. "They're comfy clothes. I like comfy clothes." "Good morning Lady Lily!" Pippin greeted with a bright smile. Lily ruffled his hair. "Good morning Master Pippin! Are you ready for an adventure?" Pippin nodded eagerly. Sam and Frodo walked over to the group with Aragorn following closely. "Gimli and Gandalf are coming. Where's Merry?" "I'm right here," the hobbit said from behind Lily. "Oh hello Master Merry," she greeted with a bright smile.  
  
"We're ready to set out. Does everyone have everything that they need?" Everyone nodded. "Alright than, let's go." Walking towards the gates of Rivendell, Lily turned around and waved to Elrond and Arwen. They waved back, though Arwen's gaze was settled on the Ranger. "I guess we'll have to keep Aragorn extra safe," she said to the elf next to her. Legolas smiled and lifted an eyebrow. "And why is that?" Lily smiled at Aragorn's back. "Because Arwen is head over heels for him," she said as though it were obvious. Legolas smiled. "You noticed it too?" Lily nodded. "Oh yeah." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
They had stopped to rest for a short time, and Lily was enjoying every moment of it. Merry and Pippin were practicing the art of fencing with Boromir, who seemed especially fond of the hobbits. Aragorn was smoking his pipe, watching them with a critical eye. "Move your feet!" he instructed. Frodo and Sam watched with amused faces, while Gandalf sat nearby. Legolas was watched the area around him, his whole poise screaming 'alert'. Gimli seemed to be growing impatient.  
  
"If you ask my opinion, which I see you're not, than I'd say we're taking the long way around!" the dwarf growled in annoyance. He walked over to the old wizard, his shoulders hunched. "We could take the road through the Mines of Moria," he suggested. Gandalf looked at the dwarf and shook his head wearily. "No Gimli. I would not take that road unless I had no other choice," he said, his voice grave.  
  
Lily walked over to Legolas and stood beside him. "What are you looking at?" The elf kept his eyes on the area around them. "I'm looking for spies of Saruman." Lily nodded. "Oh." They were silent for a moment. "I talked to Elrond today," she said, breaking the silence. "Oh?" She nodded. "Yeah. He says that he hasn't found a way to send me home yet, but he'll keep trying." She looked at the land around them. "But I know he won't find anything. How could there be a spell or incantation to send me home when no one has had to write one? There's been no need for such a thing."  
  
Legolas looked at her, and frowned at her darkened face. "I'm never going home," she said softly. She shrugged as though to convince herself it didn't matter. "I don't know why I'd bother to go home though. There's nothing there for me." He frowned. "What about your family?" He saw her stiffen, and her eyes darkened. "They're dead," she answered. His eyes widened in surprise. "Dead?" Lily nodded. "They were murdered four years ago. I wasn't home when it happened though."  
  
Legolas watched as her eyes filled with sorrow, and saw the tears well in them. "My mother was a cop. She was a warrior, you might say. Anyway, she was about to arrest a drug lord, but apparently he heard about her plans and decided to stop her. He found out where we lived, and killed her and everyone that was a witness to it. Meaning my father and brother, Tom." She smiled bitterly. "My little brother's name was Tom. He's the one I cried out for in my sleep. Every time I close my eyes, I see them."  
  
She clenched her fists tightly. "They were butchered. I had to identify the bodies." She shook terribly. "I could barely recognize them," she whispered. Hot tears escaped her eyes, and her nails bit into her skin, drawing blood. "Every night I see them. I see their faces, and I relive memories, and I see them dead. I can't sleep for long, because the memories always come back. They're punishing me for not being there. Elrond was right about one thing. I wasn't sent here by accident. I was sent here as punishment. This is hell."  
  
Legolas turned to her and shook his head. "No, you're wrong. This isn't your fault. None of it is your fault. You couldn't have stopped it from happening. You were spared, Lily. It's not your fault." Lily shut her eyes tightly, and let choked down a sob. "Yes it is. It's all my fault! All of it! I should've been there! I should be dead, I shouldn't be here!" she shouted. Legolas shook his head and quickly gathered her into his arms. "It's not your fault, mellon! It's not your fault!"  
  
He held her tightly, and felt her shake in his arms. "I miss them so much..." she cried. "I should be dead. I can't live without them. I should have died that day. I should have died with them." Legolas stroked her back softly, and noticed that the others were watching with worried eyes. He pulled away a bit, and cupped her face in his hands. "You were meant to live, Lily. You weren't meant to die, and your family wouldn't want you to either. Don't blame yourself anymore. Let them go." Kissing her forehead lightly, he pulled her into his arms again.  
  
Looking at the sky, he noticed something. "What is that?" Frodo asked. Gimli waved a hand. "It's nothing. Just a wisp of cloud." Gandalf frowned. "It's moving fast." Aragorn's eyes narrowed. "And against the wind." Legolas pulled away from his distraught companion, and searched the sky. "Crebain from Dunland!" he shouted. The others quickly sprung into action, hiding the packs and putting out the fire. Legolas took Lily's hand and pulled her with him. "We must hide!" He pulled her underneath a bush and held her close.  
  
She whimpered at the sight of them and quickly shut her eyes. "Don't make a sound," Legolas whispered. Suddenly the sound of screeching filled the air, making Lily wince. After a moment, the terrible screeching passed. They crawled out from their hiding places, and watched the birds fly away. "Spies of Saruman. The passage south is being watched. We must now take the road to the Caradhras," Gandalf announced. Standing on shaking legs, she clutches Legolas's sleeve.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked softly. Lily looked up at him with wide eyes that were red from crying. She nodded and swallowed. "I'm fine. I'm sorry for breaking down like that." Legolas shook his head and traced her cheek. "It is nothing to be ashamed of, mellon. I want to help shoulder your pain. Trust me and let me help you. You cannot go through this alone." Slipping her hand into his, she managed a small smile. "I do trust you." "We must make haste!" Aragorn yelled. Sighing, she leaned against Legolas as she walked, her hand still holding his.  
  
He kissed the top of her head, and whispered encouraging words. Gandalf watched from behind them, a sad smile on his face. 'She may be opening up, but it will still be difficult for her. For now the wound is reopened, and there will be much pain. May the Valar help her.' Pippin ran up alongside Lily and took her free hand. He squeezed it gently, and smiled. Lily managed to smile back, and returned the gently gesture. "I heard you talking to Legolas. I'm sorry about your family." Lily smiled softly and ruffled his hair. "Thank you Pippin."  
  
Gimli snorted from behind her, and Lily couldn't help but frown. She didn't want to deal with him at the moment. "Lady Lily, I offer my sympathies. To lose someone you love is a terrible tragedy, and I am glad that you are here with us today." Lily blinked in surprise. "Thank you," she said and watched the dwarf walk ahead. "Wow. That's something you don't see everyday." Legolas nodded in agreement. "I had no idea that dwarves could be so compassionate." Lily smiled at Gimli. "Maybe there's more to him than meets the eye." Legolas nodded. "Perhaps."  
  
2 Be Continued 


	10. Visions and Darkness

May it Be By Siren  
  
Hey guys. Thank you for all of your reviews. You'll be seeing a huge twist in the story once they reach Lothlorien, and Legolas and Lily are growing closer. I know that you're becoming somewhat impatient, but I just don't want them to rush into anything. Anyway, on with the story. ^_^ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
Lily was definitely not a fan of mountains anymore. The cold whipped at her, and she quickly ducked behind Legolas. "I hate mountains!" she shouted over the wind. "I think I agree with you, milady!" shouted Boromir. Lily smiled at him and shivered. "As if a near death experience wasn't enough to make me loathe mountains..." she muttered. Merry let out a yelp as he lost his footing, and Lily quickly steadied him. "Are you okay?" Merry nodded and smiled. "Thanks milady!"  
  
She smiled and shook her head. No matter how many times they called her that, she would never get used to it. She searched the people in front of her for Pippin, and smiled when she found him. Trudging through the snow, she walked beside him. "Hey Pippin!" she greeted. Pippin smiled brightly. "What brings you up here?" he asked. She shrugged. "I just missed talking to someone with a sense of humor!" The hobbit laughed, and she ruffled his hair. He reminded her so much of Tom that she couldn't help but cling to him.  
  
"Are you implying that I don't have a sense of humor?" She looked up at the elf, and saw his somewhat hurt look. Lily nodded to Gimli. "Compared to some, you're a regular comedian!" He smiled thinly and laughed. "Thank you mellon, I was beginning to think you found me dull." She pretended to look shocked. "You? Dull? Never!" They laughed, causing Gimli to growl. "Did you find something else amusing about me?" he asked gruffly. Lily rolled her eyes. "Of course not, Master Gimli. What would be amusing about you?" He shot her a glare and continued walking.  
  
She smiled at his back, and opened her mouth to speak when she suddenly felt the ground beneath her shake violently. Her eyes widened as the sky darkened and large pieces of rock fell from the ledge above them. She gasped as they hurled towards her and the others. She shut her eyes tightly, waiting for the crushing blow to come. When she didn't feel anything, she opened her eyes and looked up. The sky was clear, and the rocks were gone. "What the hell?" She felt a heavy hand on her shoulder and looked up. Aragorn was studying her worriedly. "Are you alright?" Lily nodded. "Yeah, I guess."  
  
A loud shout sounded in the air, and she watched Frodo tumble through the snow. "Frodo!" Aragorn caught him and steadied him, his eyes quickly searching him for injuries. Lily watched as Frodo quickly felt for the ring, and paled when he couldn't find it. Suddenly, Boromir knelt down and picked it up, holding it up to his face. His eyes grew black as he studied it. "How strange that we should suffer so much torment and fear for such a little thing..."  
  
"Boromir," Aragorn called out in a warning tone. The steward of Gondor moved to touch the ring, when Isildur's heir called out to him. "Boromir! Give the ring to Frodo." Boromir realized what he was doing, and quickly handed the ring to Frodo. "As you wish. I care not," he lied, and ruffled the hobbit's hair. The Fellowship watched with worried eyes as Boromir walked ahead, avoiding their glances. Lily swallowed, feeling Legolas shift behind her. "We're losing him to the ring, aren't we?" The elf sighed. "It is tempting him, promising him things of folly. We must watch him closely." Lily nodded, her eyes watching him walk ahead. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
They had journeyed on the mountain for days, and Lily still did not know why she had seen the mountain fall. No one else had seen it, and no one was hurt. After much thought, she finally dismissed it as nothing more than her imagination playing tricks on her. Soon the weather became too much for the small hobbits, and Aragorn and Boromir had to carry them. It broke her heart to see them shivering with cold, their eyes closed tightly.  
  
Legolas walked ahead of the group, his eyes searching through the thick clouds. He stopped suddenly, his senses straining. "There is a fell voice on the air!" he shouted in alarm. Gandalf's eyes widened. "It's Saruman!" Lily's heart froze as the sky darkened, and the rocks fell, just as she had seen before. Her eyes widened as the scene played out just like it had in her mind. She felt someone pull her against the wall, and the rocks fell past them. "Gandalf, we must get off the mountain!" The old wizard shook his head. "No!"  
  
He pushed away from his safe spot, and held his staff up defiantly, shouting in a language she didn't know. Lily screamed as lightening struck the ledge above them, and a cloud of rock and snow fell towards them. From Boromir's arms, Pippin grabbed her shirt and pulled her out of harm's way. The rocks missed them, but the snow slammed on top of them. She tried to move through the snow, but it was too heavy and there was no room. Feeling tears spring to her eyes, she struggled violently.  
  
Finally, a hand struck through the snow and pulled her free. She clung to Legolas, shutting her eyes tightly. "We never should have come here! Let us make for the Gap of Rohan!" Boromir shouted. Aragorn shook his head. "No, it takes us too close to Isengard!" (A.N.- let me know if I spelled that wrong!) Gimli decided to speak up, and looked at the people around him. "If we cannot go over the mountain, let us go under it! Let us take the road through the Mines of Moria! My cousin Balin would give us a warm welcome!"  
  
Gandalf's face grew grim, and he was silent for a moment. "Let the ring-bearer decide." Everyone turned to Frodo, who frowned. "We will go through the mines," he decided. Gandalf sighed, but complied. "Come on, mellon. We're leaving the mountain," Legolas said softly. Lily nodded, but kept her arms around his waist. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
To say that Lily was relieved to be off the mountain was an understatement. She was absolutely ecstatic. Legolas noticed her improved attitude and smirked. "Happy to be off the mountain are we?" She smiled brightly and nodded. "Happy is not even close to how I feel right now. I believe that I've gone way beyond happy." The elf smiled. "I'm glad to hear it." Walking beside him, she looked up at the sky, a smile never leaving her face.  
  
"She is doing much better," Aragorn whispered to Gandalf. The old wizard nodded. "Aye, her heart is lighter. But now the wound of losing her family is reopened, and will burn at times." Boromir glanced back at the smiling mortal. "Than we shall help to heal her broken heart." Frodo watched as Lily studied her surroundings with interest. "She is not from this world, and I cannot help but worry about her." Gimli put a hand on the young hobbit's shoulder. "Don't worry about her, lad. She's got an elf for a guardian."  
  
Frodo looked at Gimli in surprise. "Was that a compliment to the elves?" The dwarf quickly realized his mistake and snorted. "Of course not. I'm just saying that since that elf is always hanging all over her, she's probably safe." The others hid small smiles and continued towards the mines. Soon the plains disappeared, and the air grew cold and stale. The sky darkened, and the Fellowship grew uneasy. Frodo slipped in the water near the mountain wall, and quickly grimaced in disgust.  
  
Lily felt her stomach churn as they neared the mountain wall. She blinked, and suddenly she wasn't standing next to Legolas anymore. The doors of Moria were open, and Frodo was suspended in the air. A massive tentacle was holding him upside down, and he was screaming in fright. The others were trying to save him, and suddenly a huge creature arose from the murky water. It opened its mouth to devour the ring bearer, and Lily opened her mouth to scream.  
  
"Lily?" She blinked, and looked up. Legolas was studying her with worried eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked. Frowning, she looked back at the water. It was still, not a ripple moving. She shook her head. "I don't know," she answered truthfully. The elf frowned and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Come, the others are near the mountain wall." Lily and Legolas walked towards them. Gandalf was reciting something in elvish tongue, and waited for the door to open.  
  
It didn't, much to everyone's disappointment. Growing frustrated, he recited something in another language. Sighing, Lily leaned against a rock. Her head ached terribly, and she cradled it in her hands. "Lily?" She groaned in response, and felt a hand on her back. "What's wrong?" She shook her head. "Nothing, just a headache." Legolas sat down next to her and pulled her onto his lap. She rested her head on his shoulder, and closed her eyes as he whispered something in elvish. Her pain lessened a bit, but the throbbing remained.  
  
She heard something hitting the water, and opened her eyes to see Pippin and Merry throwing stones. Aragorn grabbed Pippin's hand, and whispered, "do not disturb the water." She head someone stand up, and than listened to Frodo's voice. "It's a riddle. 'Speak friend, and enter.' What's the elvish word for 'friend'?" Lily frowned. "Mellon," she answered. (A.N.-HA! SCORE ONE FOR LILY! Evil laughter) Legolas smiled in approval as the doors opened. Everyone walked inside, and Lily's stomachache became worse.  
  
Gandalf put a stone in his staff, and a small light began to appear. "Soon, you'll experience the hospitality of the dwarves, Master Elf! Malt beer, red meat right off the bone!" Lily couldn't help but cringe at the description. Her stomach seemed to agree with her. "And they call this a mine! A mine!" Boromir looked around. "This is no mine. It is a tomb." Gasps were heard, and rotting bodies were seen. The scent of rotting corpses hit Lily, and she stumbled back. Once you caught the scent of death, you never forgot it. "We must make for the Gap of Rohan. We never should have come here."  
  
Legolas studied an arrow that lay near a dead body. "Goblins!" he hissed in disgust. Boromir backed up. "We must leave. Everyone get out! Out!" he shouted. Lily backed up, but heard a shout behind her. Her vision became reality as Frodo was pulled into the water. "Frodo!" she screamed and ran after him. Tentacles shot out of the water, slamming them to the ground. Lily watched in horror as the creature emerged from the water, its mouth open and ready to kill the poor hobbit.  
  
"No!" she screamed. "Aragorn!" shouted Frodo. The ranger turned around, and let out a cry at the sight of his friend. The others rushed into action, chopping away at the tentacles. Legolas let his arrows fly, and his aim was true. It dropped Frodo, who was caught by Aragorn. "Into the mines!" Gandalf shouted. The others rushed inside, except for Lily. She couldn't believe what was happening. Everything she had seen was coming true. "Lily!" She heard rocks scraping against each other as they fell, and felt someone grab her arm and pull her back.  
  
Darkness enveloped them. "We now have but one choice," Gandalf said as a light filled the room. "We must take the road through the mines. It will be a four-day journey. Let us hope our presence goes unnoticed." Legolas moved to join them, but Lily stayed where she was, staring at the where the entrance one stood. "Lily, we must get going." She didn't move, and he heard her take in quick gasps. "Lily?" "It came true. Everything I saw..." she whispered. At the feeling of his hand on her arm, her eyes rolled into the back of her head and her legs gave out. Legolas caught her easily, and cradled her in his arms.  
  
"Gandalf!" he shouted, looking at the unconscious female. The others rushed over, and Gandalf studied her face. A sheen of sweat now covered her body, but her skin was cold to the touch. "What's wrong with her?" Pippin asked worriedly. Gandalf shook his head. "I do not know. I have not seen anything like this before." She stirred a bit in his arms, and Legolas grew hopeful. "Lily?" She opened her eyes, but they were blank. "Lily?" Looking at the space in front of her, she screamed.  
  
2 Be Continued 


	11. Fevers and Fire

May it Be By Siren  
  
Hey guys! You'll find out what's happening to Lily in Lothlorien. Actually, you'll find out quite a bit about Lily in Lothlorien. But rest assured, she will not turn out to be an elf. No offense, but I like her as a human girl with flaws. Anyway, on with the story! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
She was cold.  
  
She was in pain.  
  
She wanted to die.  
  
Lily didn't know where she was, or what was happening to her, but she knew she wanted it to stop. It felt as though something was tearing her apart, and it was killing her. Something warm was being draped over her, but it was too hot. She thrashed about, desperate to get away from the searing heat. But as soon as it disappeared, she was freezing. Someone was whispering to her in elvish, but it was being drowned out by the other voices. The voices that were scolding her for something.  
  
Legolas sighed as he watched over her. After she had screamed, she had begun to thrash about wildly, fending off any who touched her. Boromir and Aragorn had to hold her down while Legolas forced her to drink a liquid of sedation. Even that had not calmed her completely, and his worry grew. Something was torturing her, and he wanted desperately to help her. But nothing he did seemed to help. He tried a few elvish healing incantations, but they had no effect on her. Something was blocking him from reaching her.  
  
Seeing her shiver, he draped a blanket over her, only to have it kicked off as though it burned. As soon as the blanket left her body, she began to shiver violently. He gathered her into his arms and murmured gentle encouragements into her ear. Every so often he would kiss her temple and smooth her hair, hoping his gentle ministrations would help. She seemed to calm a bit at his touch, but it wasn't enough to help her relax completely. He didn't know how to help her, and that frightened him. "Lily, what's happening to you?" he asked quietly. Receiving no answer, he held her tighter.  
  
"What's wrong with her Gandalf? Was she poisoned?" Aragorn pressed the old wizard for an answer. He simply shook his head. "I don't know. I have never seen anything like this before. And as for her being poisoned, I find it unlikely. She was not harmed by anything poisonous, and she ate nothing that could harm her. Her illness is a mystery to me, my friends." Pippin whimpered at Lily's distraught form, and hugged Merry tightly. "It's okay, Pip. She'll be okay." Frodo thought for a moment. "What was the name of that herb you gave me, Strider?"  
  
Aragorn looked at the small hobbit. "King's foil, but she was not harmed by a Ring-Wraith, Frodo." The hobbit sighed. "Is there anything we can do to help?" Boromir watched Lily gravely. "She needs a healer and quickly. I fear our companion is fading." This only made Pippin whimper louder. "We must continue through these mines as quickly as possible then. Legolas, get ready to leave." The elf nodded, and gathered Lily into his arms. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
They soon came to a hallway that split into several corridors. Gandalf frowned. "I have no memory of this place." The wizard sat down and searched his mind for the answers, while the others sat down to wait. Legolas propped Lily up against the wall, and ripped a piece of his tunic off. He wiped the sweat away from her face gently, watching for any sign that she might awaken.  
  
"You care for her." Legolas nodded, not looking up from his task. Gimli sat down next to him. "Elves will always be a wonder to me. I had always thought that your kind cared nothing of others, and simply wished to frolic and play in the trees." The elf's jaw clenched, and he tried his best to keep his anger in check. "Unless you have something useful to say, than please do not bother me." Gimli smirked, and clapped a hand on the elf's shoulder. "As you wish, Master Elf."  
  
Legolas brushed Lily's damp hair away from her face, his eyes filled with concern. She stirred a bit, and opened her eyes. He was shocked at what he saw. Her once dark gray eyes were pale now, almost silver. "Legolas?" she croaked. He smiled with relief and nodded. "I'm here mellon." He touched her cheek gently and saw her flinch at the contact. "Gandalf, she's awake!" The others quickly rushed over, and the wizard knelt next to her. "Lily, how do you feel?"  
  
She stared at him a moment before answering. "Half dead," she answered truthfully. Gandalf frowned and pressed a hand to her forehead. She was still cold as ice. "What happened?" Lily shook her head. "The voices...they're angry with me. They're yelling at me, punishing me for something," she muttered. Legolas looked at Gandalf. "Voices? The voices of who?" Lily shook her head again. "Too many to tell. They're so angry...I didn't mean to make anyone angry." The old wizard stroked her cheek gently. "Of course you didn't, my dear. What are they angry about?"  
  
The mortal girl shut her eyes tightly against the pain. "I don't know. They're all speaking at once, I can't concentrate." Gandalf sighed and nodded. "We must not waste anymore time in these mines. She needs a healer quickly. Lily, can you stand?" She bit back a cry and shook her head. "I can't move, I'm sorry." Legolas brushed the hair away from her eyes. "You have nothing to be sorry for mellon." He picked her up, and her head lolled on his shoulder limply. "Legolas?" He looked down at her. "Am I going insane?" The elf forced a smile. "You're asking me this now? I always thought you were a bit crazy," he teased. Lily smiled weakly and closed her eyes. "You're one odd elf." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
They had been traveling for a few hours, but at a fairly quick pace. The others were ecstatic when Gandalf announced that he knew which corridor to choose, simply using his nose. Lily had to agree with him though; the air was much fresher in the path they had chosen. Every so often the voices would dominate her mind, leaving her no room to think or listen to those around her. She would slip in and out of consciousness, worrying the rest of the Fellowship.  
  
Walking down one hallway, Gimli let out a cry and ran into a room. He knelt in front of a stone coffin, and wept. The others entered the room silently, watching the poor dwarf mourn. Gandalf read the inscription on the coffin. It belonged to Balin, Gimli's cousin. Lily frowned, her heart breaking for him. "Gimli..." she called out to him faintly. The dwarf's shoulders shook as he cried, and she couldn't help but reach out to him. "Gimli, come here," she said softly. The dwarf stepped away from the coffin and stepped towards her.  
  
She reached out a hand from Legolas's arms, which the dwarf gladly took. She gave it a gentle squeeze, and whispered her condolences. "I'm so sorry Gimli. I was looking forward to meeting such an astounding dwarf. If he's anything like you, I think I would have liked him," she whispered with a slight smile. Gimli's chest swelled with pride. "You would have been very fond of him, milady. And very proud." Lily nodded. Gandalf began to read from a journal that was found in a skeleton's grasp.  
  
"We cannot get out...they are coming. We cannot get out." Gandalf sighed. "We cannot linger," she heard Legolas whisper sharply to Aragorn. "Give the guy a break, Legolas. His cousin is dead." Legolas opened his mouth to reply, but the sound of something falling cut him off. Lily watched a skeleton near a well drop, and Pippin cringed at each sound it made. Once they were certain that everything was still peaceful and quiet, Gandalf turned his furious gaze on the young hobbit. "Throw yourself in next time, you fool of a Took, and rid us of your stupidity!" Lily frowned at the harsh comment. "Pippin, come here." The hobbit scurried over to her, and she grabbed his hand protectively. "Don't listen to him, okay? I don't think you're stupid."  
  
Just as Pippin was about to thank her, they heard something. It was very faint at first, but than it grew louder. Boom. Boom. Boom. Boromir moved to look out of the room. "Orcs!" Legolas sneered in disgust. Boromir looked out of the room, only to have an arrow nearly strike his head. He jerked back, and with the help of Aragorn, shut the doors. "They have a cave troll," he announced. Legolas handed Lily over to Gandalf, who put her under a ledge and gave her a sword. "Protect yourself if you must," he whispered. Lily nodded, and gripped the heavy weapon weakly.  
  
The orcs began to tear at the doors while Aragorn and Legolas fired arrows at them. Soon the doors were thrown apart, and orcs flooded the room. Lily remained hidden, but gasped when she saw what followed the monsters. A huge troll, at least ten feet tall, walked into the room. He carried a heavy mace made of stone, and swung it at everything that moved. She let out a cry as a hot pain seared through her head, and she shut her eyes tightly.  
  
When she opened them, she saw that the Troll had cornered Frodo. It drew back its spear, and thrust it into the hobbit's chest. Lily breathed heavily at the sight of it, and screamed. Just as suddenly as she had seen it, she was back in reality. "Frodo," she whispered. She tried to sit up, but she had no strength to do it. "Please, please don't hurt him! I can't let him die!" she muttered sharply to herself. Ignoring the massive pain she felt shoot through her body, she forced herself to stand.  
  
Her eyes scanned the chaos for the hobbit, and she gasped when she found him. He was cornered, just as he was in her vision. She dragged herself toward him, panting. "Frodo!" she screamed over the battle. Frodo's eyes were wide with fright as he looked for a way to escape. The troll hissed at him, and drew back its spear. "No! Frodo!" She cried out as her legs gave out, unable to support her. She fell on her stomach, and pushed herself up to see the spear thrust into Frodo's chest. Tears stung her eyes as she screamed his name.  
  
Her companions heard the scream, and saw Frodo crumple to the ground. "Frodo!" Merry and Pippin attacked the troll viciously, slashing their swords into its flesh. Legolas shot his arrows, while Gimli hacked away at it with his axe. Aragorn gained consciousness just in time to see the troll fall. "Frodo!" Aragorn looked at his fallen friend, and felt guilt and sorrow grip his heart. "Oh no..." he whispered. He turned the hobbit over, expecting to find a bloody mess.  
  
Instead, Frodo gasped for air, and coughed a few times. "I'm alright, I'm not hurt," he assured him. Aragorn looked at him with wide eyes. "You should be dead. That weapon could have skewered a wild boar!" Gandalf smiled at the hobbit with proud eyes. "I think there is more to this hobbit than meets the eye," he said with a knowing smile. Lily caught a glance of something shiny beneath his shirt. "Mythril..." Gimli muttered in awe.  
  
"Is he alright?" she yelled. Legolas looked at the fallen girl, and quickly rushed to her side. He turned her onto her back, his eyes roaming her for sign of injury. "I'm fine, is Frodo okay?" The elf nodded. "He is fine." The screeching of orcs filled the room, and Gandalf ushered them out. With Lily in Legolas's arms, they ran down the hallways and twisting corridors. Lily cringed as the hallways suddenly seemed to become much hotter. A roar echoed in the caverns, and Gandalf's eyes widened.  
  
Aragorn and Boromir drew their swords, prepared to fight whatever was coming. "This foe is beyond all of you. Swords will not help you now. Run!" Lily heard the voices fill her head again, and now they were screaming. "Lily?" She couldn't hear him, the voices were too loud. They came to a broken bridge. Legolas held Lily tightly, and jumped across. He landed gracefully, and put Lily down. "Just hand on to something until the others are across." He motioned for Gandalf to jump, and he caught him easily.  
  
Next, Boromir grabbed Merry, Pippin and Sam and leapt across. They landed without much of a problem. Aragorn moved to pick up Gimli, but his pride got the better of him. "Nobody tosses the dwarf!" he shouted, and jumped across. He slipped, causing Lily to panic for a moment. But Legolas came to the rescue and grabbed his beard, pulling him up. "Not the beard!" he protested. Aragorn and Frodo moved to jump, but their half of the bridge broke and they were now swaying dangerously.  
  
Lily stared at her friends with wide eyes. "Frodo! Aragorn!" Aragorn gripped Frodo's shirt, and they leaned forward a bit. Just before they crashed, they jumped. Boromir caught Frodo, while Legolas caught the ranger. Lily gasped as a wave of heat passed by her. "Run!" Legolas grabbed Lily and lifted her into his arms as though she weighed nothing at all. She cried out as her head began to pound painfully. Her eyes flew open, and she watched as Gandalf fell into a black abyss.  
  
The vision passed, and Lily realized that they were almost out of the mines. They could see sunlight filtering into the caverns, and her heart filled with hope. They were going to make it! They were going to get out of this alive! Legolas ran up the steps to the light, but Lily saw that Gandalf would not follow. He stood on the bridge defiantly, his sword drawn and held in front of him. It was than that Lily saw the creature that nightmares were made of.  
  
Flames crawled about its body, and two massive black horns sprung from his head. He breathed fire and smoke, and his roar shook the walls around him. Legolas stopped running, as did the others. They all watched with wide eyes as the creature took out a whip of flames, and snapped it menacingly. The old wizard shouted to the demon, almost daring it to attack.  
  
It cracked the whip at Gandalf, and a bright light filled the room. At first Lily feared the worst, but she smiled when she saw that he was still standing. He raised his staff and sword, shouted something to the demon, and slammed his weapons onto the bridge. The creature seemed to scoff at him, and took a step forward. But the bridge beneath him cracked and crumbled, sending the demon to the black abyss below. Gandalf smiled proudly, and turned to join the rest of them.  
  
And than Lily saw something that made her heart freeze. The demon's whip sprang up from the oblivion of darkness, and wrapped around Gandalf's ankle, pulling him down with it. Gandalf grabbed for something to hold on to, but realized it was hopeless. He looked at the remaining Fellowship, and with sad eyes, said, "Fly you fools!" With that, he let go and fell to his death. Lily let out a cry, and struggled in Legolas's arms. "Gandalf!" she screamed, her voice echoing in the mines. Legolas and the others were soon outside and in the sunlight. But the sunlight did not soothe the broken hearts that each companion held. Merry and Pippin sobbed against each other, while Sam sat down and wept quietly. Boromir had to hold Gimli back, for the dwarf wanted to run back to save him.  
  
Lily still struggled in Legolas's grasp, tears running freely down her face. "No! Gandalf! Gandalf!" Soon she was too weak to struggle and simply sobbed into the elf's shirt. "Legolas, Boromir, get them up." Boromir turned on the ranger with fury in his eyes. "Give them a moment for pity's sake!" Aragorn put his own pain aside for the moment. "By nightfall these hills will be crawling with orcs! We must make for the refuge of Lothlorien."  
  
Unable to move and only to cry, Lily welcomed the angered voices as a distraction. Once again they numbed her mind, and she passed out. "Boromir, Gimli, get them up. We must reach Lothlorien soon or else we will lose another companion." This got them moving. After calling back Frodo, the group continued on their way.  
  
2 Be Continued 


	12. Fallen Angel

May it Be By Siren  
  
Hey guys! Once again, thank you for all of your reviews. Yes, you will see the twist in this chapter, and her visions will be explained as well. I don't own anyone except for Lily, and I don't own 'Haunting Me'. I hope you enjoy the chapter! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
It was becoming more difficult for Lily to regain consciousness. When the voices in her head were quiet enough for her to sleep, images of Gandalf's falling form haunted her. She hated it, and missed the old wizard dearly. He was the voice of reason in their little group; the leader. And now they were making their way to Lothlorien, hoping to get some rest and peace of mind. But Lily knew that she would find no peace, not while her head swam with images and voices.  
  
She had become pale and weak, two characteristics that frightened her friends greatly. They could no longer get through to her, and she no longer spoke coherently. She would mumble occasionally about the voices, as though she were having a conversation with someone. Thankfully, they neared Lothlorien's boarders, and a sense of comfort filled the air. Lily was the first to notice the change in the atmosphere. She stirred a bit in the elf's arms, feeling a sense of peace wash over her.  
  
Gimli looked at the woods around him nervously. "Stay on your guard young hobbits! They say a witch lives here, of terrifying power. But I can tell you one thing. This is one dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk, and the ears of a fox!" he said proudly, and turned to see an arrow an inch away from his face. He blinked in surprise, and looked up at the elf that was pointing the weapon at him. He was tall with blonde hair and blue eyes. His shoulders were broad, and a sense of pride surrounded him.  
  
"The dwarf breathes so loud we could have shot him in the dark," the elf sneered. Gimli frowned but made no comment. Aragorn stepped in front of the group, and spoke to the elf in his native tongue. He nodded and walked over to Legolas. Feeling Lily's cold skin, he frowned. "The others will make camp here tonight, but the Lady requests the girl's presence immiedietly. Come," he said. Legolas nodded, and followed the elf in front of him. "Rumil and Orophin will be here soon." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
They traveled all night, and arrived in Lothlorien early the next morning. The Lord and Lady were already there to greet them, much to Legolas's relief. He bowed the best he could with Lily in his arms. "My Lord, my Lady, I come to ask you for your help. My companion has fallen ill and I fear she is fading quickly," he explained. Galadriel nodded. "I know of what you want, but no healer can save her. Her illness is not natural, and no herb can ease her suffering." Legolas frowned, despair quickly filling his heart. Galadriel smiled softly, her blonde hair resting on her shoulders. "But do not despair. I can help her. Come, Legolas, son of Thranduil."  
  
They walked up the winding staircases, until they came to a clearing. The clearing was already set up for their arrival. A small cot was in the center, with Galadriel's mirror to the side. A few healers were standing next to the cot patiently; their faces clear of emotion. "Lay her down, Legolas. This may take a while." Legolas did as he was told, and stepped back. Galadriel knelt next to the girl and brushed the hair away from her face. "She is mortal." Legolas nodded, and the Lady smiled. "But she has not always been one. In fact, she was much more than a mortal."  
  
Legolas frowned. "What do you mean?" The lady stroked Lily's cheek softly. "Do you know what angels are, Legolas?" The prince nodded. "Yes, some humans believe in them. But what does this have to do with Lily?" Galadriel looked at him. "It has everything to do with her." She stood up, and walked over to her mirror. "Look inside the mirror, Legolas. See what others cannot." Legolas peered into the water, and at first saw nothing. Than the water began to shift, and a man appeared. He had short, raven hair and dark eyes.  
  
"Angels are celestial beings. Mortals are assigned a guardian, to protect them until their time comes when they must die. Your companion, Lily, was once a guardian angel." The elf stared at Galadriel in shock. She simply smiled softly, and gestured to the mirror. He saw a young boy, and recognized him as the man. "This boy's angel watched over him since the day he was born. She protected him, and looked after him. She heard his first spoken words, watched him take his first steps, and even saw his first love."  
  
Legolas saw various parts of the boy's life, and every once in a while saw a faint shimmer near him. "Over the years, the angel grew to love the mortal. She loved him dearly, and it pained her to know that he would someday die. And when the time came for him to leave the world, the angel was torn. She loved the boy dearly, and she could not let him die. So she rescued this boy one final time, saving him from death." She looked at the unconscious girl and smiled sadly.  
  
"But by saving the boy, she had sinned. Her punishment was to become a mortal, and to live a mortal life. She was cast out of the heavens, and sent to the mortal world as an infant. Her memories of her past life were swept away, and she even forgot her love for him. And by the time the girl had grown up, the man she loved so much had finally passed away. She was left alone, with no angel assigned to guard her. She was left as a mortal in solitude once her family died.  
  
"She was supposed to leave all aspects of her old life behind, but it seems she still carries some of her angelic traits. She foresees the deaths of others, but she is powerless to stop them. The voices she hears so clearly are the voices of those who are dying. They call out for her, asking her to spare them as well, for they fear death. I can block her mind so that the voices cannot reach her, but she will carry the visions with her for as long as she lives."  
  
Legolas looked at her in shock. "So you're saying that Lily gave up everything for this man?" Galadriel nodded. He frowned and looked at Lily. "But she does not remember her love for him?" The Lady gazed at the sleeping child. "She feels as though something is astray, but she remembers nothing of her past life. Her heart remains free." He nodded, and couldn't help but feel a bit relieved. "The mental block will take a few minutes." She placed her hand over Lily's forehead, and began to whisper softly.  
  
After a few moments, she stopped and removed her hand. Lily whimpered and opened her eyes. She saw the beautiful woman above her, and blinked. "Are you an angel?" Galadriel smiled softly. "No, little one. My name is Galadriel, and you are in Lothlorien. How do you feel?" Lily smiled. "Well, my mind is quiet. There's nobody in it but me." The elf nodded. "That's good to hear. I must go and greet the others in your group, but I shall be back soon."  
  
She left, leaving Lily and Legolas alone in the clearing. She looked up at the blonde elf and smiled. "Hey," she greeted. Legolas sat down in front of the cot and smiled. "Lady Galadriel healed you." She smiled. "That's what I thought." His face fell for a moment. "You will continue to have the visions though. She cannot stop them." Lily frowned. "Why am I having them?" Legolas frowned. He opened his mouth to answer, but a voice in his head silenced him. 'She must not know. If you tell her, she will be unable to handle it and will breakdown,' Galadriel warned.  
  
"I don't know, mellon," he lied. Lily nodded closed her eyes for a moment. Opening them, she took his hand in her's and nuzzled it. "I was scared," she confessed. Her eyes began to water. "Everything was so muddled. I tried to find you but I couldn't. And I tried to wake up, but everything was so dark. I was scared that I'd never see you again." Legolas's eyes widened, and he wiped her tears away. "Don't cry mellon. I'm right here," he soothed. She shut her eyes tightly, and shook her head. "But I couldn't find you before. You were gone."  
  
His heart clenched, and he traced her cheek. "Mellon..." He sighed, and shook his head. Stroking her cheek gently, he leaned towards her. She looked at him for a moment, than closed the gap between them. The kiss was soft, and very gentle. Legolas broke the kiss and pulled back a bit. What if she didn't like it? What if she didn't like him? What if---- All his concerns disappeared when she kissed him again. She traced his cheek, her hand trailing towards his hair. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Night had come, and Lily was restless. She tossed and turned in her sleep, terrified. The nightmares were surfacing again, and she was trapped.  
  
Lily was walking down the hallways of the hospital basement. She knew where she was going, and felt her stomach churn. She was heading for the morgue, where her family was waiting to be identified. At the end of the hallway, she came to a room marked 'MORGUE'. Turning the doorknob, she walked inside. In the room were three tables, each of them containing a body.  
  
She didn't want to see them, but her body wouldn't listen. Walking over to the first table, she stood beside it. Reaching out, she grasped the white cloth with slender fingers. Pulling back the sheet, she gasped. It was her father, or what was left of him. His skin was torn, and dry blood caked his face. But what disturbed her the most was that his eyes and mouth were open in silent horror. His eyes were colorless, a pure white. And his mouth was open as though he were screaming.  
  
She walked to the next table, knowing that her brother's body probably didn't fair any better. Pulling back the sheet, she stared at what was once her little brother. Unlike her father, Tom's eyes were closed, and his mouth was only slightly agape. His face faired better than her fathers, so his death must have been swift. Pulling the sheet back further, she saw the bruise forming around the base of his neck. She blinked, in a daze. Turning to the last table, she hesitated.  
  
Pulling back the sheet, tears sprung to her eyes. She clamped a hand over her mouth to stifle a sob. Her mother was in the worst condition. Her face was unmarred, save for a few bruises. But her stomach was basically gutted. She pulled the sheet off of her mother's body completely, and stumbled backwards. Her mother's entrails were lying on her body, exposed. Feeling her stomach churn, she ran to the sink and vomited. Leaning against the counter, she sobbed loudly. Her shoulders shook until she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning around, she saw who it was and screamed. It was her mother, and she was staring at her daughter blankly.  
  
Tracing Lily's cheek, smearing blood on her skin. "My beautiful daughter," she whispered. Lily screamed.  
  
Waking up, she gasped. She sat up and looked around wildly. She wiped at her cheek, still feeling the blood. Standing up, she looked around. Everything was silent, but she couldn't get her mother's voice out of her head. She clamped her hands over her ears, and shut her eyes tightly. "Stop it!" she shouted. "Lily?" Legolas looked up at her worriedly. Lily shook her head, turned and ran. "Lily!" He stood up and ran after her.  
  
Everywhere I go I see her face  
  
And every sound I hear is the sound of her voice  
  
Why are you haunting me?  
  
Why are you haunting me, why can't I let you go  
  
Lily ran blindly through the trees, desperate to get away from the nightmares. She could still see her mother's body, could still feel her cold hand on her face. "Lily?" Hearing the soft voice, she slowed and turned around. Galadriel stood before her, her eyes filled with concern. "Lily, what's wrong?" Lily opened her mouth to answer, but couldn't. Dropping to her knees, she buried her face in her hands.  
  
Searching the mortal's mind, the elf's eyes softened. "What a terrible thing to see." Walking to the girl, she frowned. "Lily, that was a nightmare. It wasn't real." Lily shook her head violently. "I can still feel her touch! She won't stop! She'll never stop!" Galadriel knelt in front of the girl, and pulled her hands away from her face. "Look at me," she commanded softly. Lily complied, and looked into the elf's blue orbs. "I know what you saw, Lily. It was frightening, but it wasn't real."  
  
Everything about me is a lie  
  
And it still feels that way when I look in your eyes  
  
The truth scares/she shattered me  
  
Whoever said 'love is real' 'love is blood'  
  
Hasn't felt the way that I feel  
  
Lily looked at the elf, and her face crumpled. "Oh Lily," the elf whispered, and drew her into her arms, rocking her like a child. She stroked her hair, and tucked her head under her chin. "There there, it wasn't real. You're safe here." Lily clutched Galadriel's shirt and shook her head. "Every night I see the same things over and over. When will they stop? When will they let me go?"  
  
Galadriel closed her eyes. "When will you let them go? You are not responsible for their deaths, yet you blame yourself. Until you can let them go, the nightmares will continue." Lily shuddered as she took in a breath. "I don't know what to do anymore." "Rest. I will keep the nightmares away." Lily shut her eyes tightly. Her mother used to say that when she was little.  
  
What does it matter?  
  
What's done is done and I wish I could get on with my life  
  
Why are you haunting me?  
  
Why are you haunting me?  
  
Legolas walked into the clearing, his eyes filled with worry. His face softened at the sight in front of him. Galadriel was holding Lily, much like a mother comforting a child. The sight of Lily's tear-stained face broke his heart. He didn't want to ruin the moment, but he needed to know if she was alright. Walking towards them, he saw Lily lift her head to meet his eyes.  
  
She reached out for him, and he quickly gathered her in his arms. "What happened? Are you alright?" She hugged him tightly. "I'm fine, I just had a nightmare." Legolas kissed her temple and pulled away a bit. "Are you sure you're alright?" She nodded, and rested her head on his chest. "I'm sorry I ran. Can we go back to sleep now?" The elf nodded and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Thank you milady. I don't know what I would do if you hadn't found her." Galadriel simply smiled and nodded.  
  
Once they were back in their clearing, Lily quickly curled up next to Legolas. He wrapped an arm around her waist and held her closely, kissing her lightly before going back to sleep.  
  
I don't know what it is  
  
But I can't seem to make myself forget  
  
It's something that you said  
  
How'd you get inside my head  
  
2 Be Continued 


	13. Truth Revealed and a Crystal Sun

May it Be By Siren  
  
Hey guys! Wow, only a few reviews this time. Either I shocked you all into silence, or you thought it was utter crap. Oh well. Anyway, this chapter they leave Lothlorien, but not after a huge fight. I don't own any of the 'Lord of the Rings' characters, or 'Whisper' by Evanescence. EXTRA LONG CHAPTER AHEAD! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"I'm worried, Mr. Frodo. We haven't seen Lily and Legolas since yesterday. What do you suppose happened to them?" Sam asked with wide eyes. Aragorn offered a reassuring smile and patted his shoulder. "Don't worry about them Sam. They're in the care of the Lady of the Wood." Gimli snorted. "And that is supposed to be encouraging? Never trust an elf!"  
  
Frodo sighed and looked into the woods ahead of them. "Lily trusts the elves, so we should to." Gimli huffed and looked away. "Whatever you say, Master Baggins." The ring-bearer couldn't help but feel a bit worried as well. He was quite fond of the human and elf. "Please be safe," he pleaded silently.  
  
Meanwhile, Lily sighed in contentment. She didn't have any more dreams that night, and the voices had stopped. Smiling at the sound of Legolas's beating heart, she opened her eyes. She gasped when she saw that she wasn't in Lothlorien anymore. They were in dense woods, near the bank of a river. There were large creatures around her, fighting members of the Fellowship. She heard a loud sound behind her, and turned to see Boromir fighting off the monsters, protecting Merry and Pippin.  
  
She moved to help him, but an arrow flew past her and struck Boromir in the chest. She watched in shock as the warrior continued fighting, only to be struck with two more arrows. She watched in silent horror as the warrior fell to his knees, his eyes wide with pain and shock. The leader of the group of monsters stood before him, raising its bow and arrow to finish the task.  
  
Gasping, she blinked and found herself in Legolas's arms once again. She sat up, panting slightly. "Boromir..." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Frodo and the rest of the Fellowship were lead by Haldir to a clearing. Galadriel and Celeborn stood before them, their auras glowing softly. "Ten there were that departed from Rivendell, yet now I have only seen a total of nine. Tell me, where is Gandalf? I much desire to speak with him." Their faces darkened, and Galadriel's eyes softened. "He has fallen into shadow." Gasps from the elves around them filled the air. Galadriel held up a hand, silencing them. "The quest now stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little, and it will fail," she told them darkly. Meeting each of their eyes, she smiled slightly. "But hope remains while the company is true."  
  
Breaking her gaze with Sam, she smiled. "Be at ease. You will sleep peacefully tonight." Turning, she took Celeborn's hand and left. Haldir turned his attention to the Fellowship. "Come, I will show you to your flats." They followed him up the twisting staircases that wound around the trees, awed by the soft glow of the area. Everything emitted a soft glow, and peaceful voices calmed them.  
  
They came to their flats, and were surprised to see Lily and Legolas already there. "Lily!" Pippin ran at her and immiedietly latched onto her stomach, burying his head in her shirt. She smiled brightly and hugged him back. "Pippin! How are you? How is everybody?" Aragorn smiled and put his pack down. "We are all well, as are you it appears." It was true, she appeared better. She was no longer pale, and her eyes seemed brighter. "Lady Galadriel healed me. It's still very blurry when I try to remember, but I am better now."  
  
Frodo smiled and sat down next to her. "We are glad to hear it. Sam was very worried." "Hey, I was too!" Merry cried from behind Gimli. Lily smiled and opened her arms, welcoming Sam and Merry into a hug. "I'm so happy to see you guys! These elves need to get a sense of humor!" They laughed, and settled down around the clearing. Lily's eyes met Boromir's, and she felt her heart clench. Her visions had come true so far, and she knew that he was next. One by one, people around her were dying.  
  
Legolas sensed her despair, and wrapped his arms around her waist. "What's wrong?" Lily tore her gaze away from the man, and forced a smile. "Nothing. I'm just thinking." The elf gave her a look that said, 'I know you're lying, but I'll let you get away with it for now.' "Oh? And what were you thinking about?" Lily blinked. "Um, I was thinking about taking a bath." She prayed he would accept that as an excuse, and sighed when he smiled.  
  
"Well, you can ask one of the she-elves about that." Lily nodded and stood up. "You know what? I think I will." She gave him a quick kiss and turned to leave. "Look after the hobbits while I'm gone!" "I resent that!" came the indignant cry from Pippin. She smiled and walked away. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Lily spotted a she-elf, and quickly walked toward her. "Um, excuse me, but can you help me?" The blonde elf studied her clothing, and made a small noise of disgust. "I'm not sure. What do you need help with?" Lily chose to ignore her look of disgust, and smiled. "I was wondering if you knew where I could take a bath, and if anyone has any spare clothing." The she-elf's eyes widened. "Oh, of course! Come, I'll lead you to the bathing area, and I'll see if I can find a dress for you." Lily smiled and nodded. "Thank you so much." The elf waved her hand and dismissed the comment. "Think nothing of it. No Lady should have to wear such clothing as that."  
  
Lily frowned and looked at her jeans and tank top. She opened her mouth to reply, but thought better of it. She didn't want to waste her time explaining fashion to the elf. They came to a small clearing with a small pool in the center of it. "Here we are. I'll return with some herbs and a dress." With that, the elf left. Lily quickly discarded her clothing and stepped into the water. For a natural spring, it was surprisingly warm. She smiled, and heard someone moving behind her.  
  
The elf had returned with a small bowl of petals, and a dress. Lily gaped at it, her eyes wide. "I can't wear that! It's much too beautiful!" The elf smiled and shook her head. "Of course you can wear it, and you will wear it well. I will find you tomorrow, and you can return it to me than." She left before Lily could thank her. She bathed and stepped out of the pool. Putting on the dress, she looked at her reflection in the pool. "Oh wow..." The elf had been much too kind in lending her the dress.  
  
It was white, and the sleeves were thin and see-through. The dress reached her ankles, and was snug but not too tight. It was simple, but beautiful. The neckline did not dip too low, nor did it cover up too much. "How do elves always know how to find the perfect clothes?" she mused. Gathering her clothes, she made her way back to the Fellowship. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Aragorn watched as Legolas began to pace back and forth. "She'll be back soon." The elf didn't bother to look at him, and continued pacing. "What else happened to her besides the healing? Her eyes are much brighter than they were before." Legolas stopped pacing, and turned to his companions. "Galadriel...she delved into Lily's mind." Pippin perked up at this. "What did she see?" The elf frowned. "It is not my place to say." Gimli frowned. "We are all friends here. There should be no secrets between us." "But even she does not know of what the Lady saw!"  
  
Aragorn frowned at his sudden outburst. "Calm yourself, Legolas. We are just concerned." Legolas sighed and nodded. "I know. But if I tell you, you must not tell anyone else, understood?" His friends nodded eagerly and he sat down. "Lily was not always mortal. She was something higher than that, higher than even the elves." Their eyes widened. "She was a higher being. Immortal and pure."  
  
Lily walked back toward the clearing, hearing Legolas speak. She stopped walking when she heard her name mentioned. 'She was a higher being. Immortal and pure.' Her eyes widened, and she crouched down. 'Immortal? What is he talking about?' Legolas continued. "Aragorn, humans believe in angels, correct?" The ranger nodded. "Apparently, your beliefs are not entirely false. Lily was an angel, a guardian angel to be exact." Lily's eyes widened and she felt her heart begin to race. 'He's lying. I'm human. I always was, and always will be.' "She was assigned to a mortal, to watch over him until the time he was destined to die."  
  
The companions stared at him with wide eyes. "Lily was an angel?" Legolas nodded. "As she watched over him, she gradually fell in love with him. When the time came that he was destined to die, she saved him. Spared him from harm and death one final time. But that was a sin, and she was banished from the heavens." Lily listened to his sad tale, feeling tears spring to her eyes. She felt a familiar pain in her chest, and shut her eyes tightly. "She became a human infant, with all of her memories swept away. By the time she grew up, the man she loved so much finally passed away. She sacrificed everything, and it was all in vain."  
  
Lily clutched her chest, suddenly feeling an immense amount of pain. 'Stop. Please stop saying these things,' she pleaded silently. "The voices she heard were the voices of the dying. They were pleading her to save them from death as well. And she has visions, visions of those destined to die. A part of her angelic past remained with her. The voices have stopped, but she will carry the visions with her forever." Lily gasped and her eyes flew open. That was why she was having the visions. Boromir was going to die. Standing up, she clenched her fists.  
  
Catch me as I fall  
  
Say you're here and it's all over now  
  
Speaking to the atmosphere  
  
No one's here and I fall into myself  
  
"She is not to know of this. Galadriel said she would break down if she ever found out," Legolas warned. He noticed that his friends were all focused on something behind him. Turning, he gasped. Lily was standing in the woods behind them, her eyes focused on the ground. It was than that he suddenly noticed how she looked. She was dressed in white, the moon casting a glow on her. She looked angelic, standing there. Looking up, he saw tears in her eyes. Those wide grey eyes.  
  
"You weren't going to tell me?" Her voice was soft and broken, and Legolas felt his heart clench. "Lady Galadriel told me not to. She said you weren't able to handle it." Lily's eyes narrowed. "But I'm able to handle the visions?" Legolas had no reply for that. He took a step toward her, reaching his hand out. She slapped it away, furious. "Don't touch me!" She backed away, her hair falling in front of her eyes. "Don't come near me! I'm not what you say I am! I'm human, I always have been!"  
  
Aragorn chose that moment to speak up. "The Lady does not lie, Lily." Her eyes met his, and he suddenly felt very small compared to her. "She must be lying. I am not an angel. I never was." Legolas put a hand on her shoulder, and she shoved him away. "Don't touch me! Stay away from me!" "Lily, please calm down," he pleaded. She glared at him coldly. "I trusted you. And you lied to me. You kept things from me. I hate you," she growled. Turning, she walked away. Legolas moved to go after her, but Aragorn stopped him. "Let her go." Pippin watched her leave with wide eyes. "Lily..."  
  
This truth drives me  
  
Into madness  
  
I know I can stop the pain  
  
If I will it all away  
  
Lily knew where she was headed, her eyes blazing. She ignored the braches that whipped at her face, focused on one thing: finding Galadriel. She stormed into the clearing where she first met the she-elf, and wasn't surprised to see her there. Galadriel looked up from her mirror with sad eyes. "You knew," Lily growled. Galadriel nodded. "I know of many things, as do you." The human looked at Galadriel's mirror, eyes narrowed.  
  
"And how do you know all of this? By using your stupid mirror?" She walked over to it and splashed the water. Droplets flew out of the bowl, landing on the grass beneath them. "You know nothing!" she shouted. Galadriel's face remained placid and her voice was calm. "I could not tell you. It was not my place to do so." Lily shook her head. "Bull shit! It's not your place to tell me that I was an angel, but it was your place to invade my mind? You like seeing people in pain, admit it!"  
  
Galadriel's face darkened, and she took a step toward the human girl. "I do not like to see any creature in pain, Lilith!" She yelled, using Lily's real name. Galadriel calmed a bit, and closed her eyes. "You and I both see things we wish we do not. I know it pains you, for it pains me as well." Lily bit back the tears, and stood in front of the mirror. "But you seek out the images you see. You look into your mirror, and look for the future. I don't! I don't want to see people die! I never wanted this!"  
  
Don't turn away  
  
(Don't give in to the pain)  
  
Don't try to hide  
  
(Though they're screaming your name)  
  
  
  
Galadriel smiled sadly, and cupped Lily's face. "So young, and yet a soul so ancient. I do not ask to see the things I do. They come to me, whether I gaze into the mirror or not. I'm sorry that I have caused you so much pain, young one. But I had no other choice. You were not ready to know." Tears slipped down Lily's face, and she shut her eyes tightly. "So I was right. I am being punished." The elf smiled. "Yes and no."  
  
"Your punishment was to become mortal, the visions were unexpected. I guess that you could not leave your past life behind entirely. Your visions are a curse and a gift. It is frightening to see someone die, but you have the power to stop it if you wish." Lily's eyes widened. "I could save Boromir?" Galadriel shook her head. "I know not. That is for you to decide." Lily swallowed and nodded. "I'll save him. I have to." The elf smiled sadly. "Do not punish yourself if you cannot. Some things are just meant to be."  
  
Lily smiled. "But some people can change that. I should know."  
  
Don't close your eyes  
  
(God knows what lies behind them)  
  
Don't turn out the light  
  
(Never sleep never die)  
  
  
  
Lily walked back to the Fellowship, determination burning in her eyes. Legolas was the first to greet her. "Forgive me, I should have told you," he apologized. Lily just kissed him in response. "Don't apologize to me." Turning to the rest of the group, she studied each of them. "From now on, not one more member of this Fellowship will die. I refuse to see another friend fall, and will do everything in my power to prevent it." Her eyes settled on the hobbits, and she smiled softly. "After all, you have an angel looking after you."  
  
Pippin smiled and stood up. "So you're not mad anymore?" Lily shook her head. "No, I'm not mad anymore." Looking at Boromir, she felt her resolve strengthen. She would save him, no matter what.  
  
I'm frightened by what I see  
  
But somehow I know  
  
That there's much more to come  
  
Immobilized by my fear  
  
Lily and the Fellowship stood before Lady Galadriel. They had each received gifts, and now it was Lily's turn. She stepped up, and met the Lady's gentle smile. "Ah, and now for our little angel." She handed Lily a dagger made of white gold, with elvish engravings on it. "For your protection. I would be very upset if I heard that you were ever injured or killed." Lily took the dagger, and smiled brightly. "Thank you." Galadriel smiled, and held out a hand.  
  
Lying in her palm was the most beautiful necklace Lily had ever seen. A crystal sun hung on a silver chain. "I can't take that. It's too beautiful!" Galadriel shook her head, and turned Lily around. She put it on the human, and smiled. "There. Now the necklace looks even more exquisite. Lily opened her mouth to protest again, but the elf cut her off. "You and I share one thing in common, Lily. We both know the pain of seeing the unseen. When you look at this necklace, remember that you are not alone."  
  
"Thank you so much. For everything." Galadriel smiled, and kissed her temple. "Good luck on your journey. May the Valar protect you all."  
  
And soon to be  
  
Blinded by tears  
  
I can stop the pain  
  
If I will it away  
  
"Those are very beautiful gifts," Boromir said with a smile. Lily smiled and got in the boat with Legolas and Gimli. "I know. I still think the necklace was too much though." She leaned against the elf's chest, and watched Gimli practically fall into the boat. "The necklace is her token of friendship." Lily nodded. "I know. It's just so beautiful. I've never had anything like it before." She felt Legolas press his lips against her shoulder. "I think you'll be blessed with many more gifts."  
  
Lily turned around a bit. "You mean, gifts better than you?" She smiled, and drew the elf down for a kiss. "Lass, if you don't mind, Legolas has to start paddling." Lily rolled her eyes. "I do mind, but I guess he should paddle." Legolas glared at the dwarf. "Thank you for ruining the moment, Master Gimli." "All in a day's work," he teased. Lily laughed and leaned back into Legolas's arms.  
  
Fallen angels at my feet  
  
Whispered voices at my ear  
  
Death before my eyes  
  
Lying next to me I fear  
  
Every now and again, Lily would glance over at Boromir. His life rested in her hands, and she would try her hardest to save him. Running her fingers over the pendant, she thought back to what Galadriel had said. 'When you look at this necklace, remember you are not alone.' A smile tugged at her lips. No, she wasn't alone. Closing her eyes, she listened to the steady heartbeat of Legolas.  
  
She beckons me  
  
Shall I give in?  
  
Upon my end I shall begin  
  
Forsaking all I've fallen for  
  
I rise to meet my end 


	14. UrukHai and Boromir's Fate

May it Be By Siren  
  
Hey guys! I'm dealing with a new lap-top, so bear with me here. Anyway, someone reviewed and said that my last chapter was slightly mary- suish. How was it slightly mary-suish? She's still imperfect and has flaws. She doesn't have fighting skills, and she's not drop dead gorgeous. I'm trying to make her as human as possible, while keeping the reviewers happy. Anyway, you guys want to know if Boromir dies? Well than, read ahead. I don't on any of the Lord of the Rings characters, only Lily. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Lily's fondness of boats quickly disappeared. Her head was throbbing, her body was stiff, and she was nauseous. Leaning against Legolas, she whimpered. "When will we reach some nice dry land?" Legolas chuckled and stroked her hair. "Have patience, mellon. We'll sleep on dry land tonight," he soothed. Lily pouted and sighed. "Elves and their never-ending patience," she muttered. The elf smiled. "Humans and their impatience," he retorted. Lily lifted an eyebrow. "Witty today?" Legolas looked down at her and smiled. "I'm spending too much time around you."  
  
Lily smirked. "That's obvious." Gimli snorted in front of them. "Lass, pick up a paddle before I throw you overboard," he growled. Lily blinked at the dwarf. He had never been that sharp with her before, even when they were arguing. "Gimli?" He didn't answer her, but gripped his paddle tightly. She looked up at Legolas worriedly. The elf stared at the dwarf's back. "There's no need to be sharp, Master Dwarf." Gimli snorted in response. "I'll be as sharp as I want to be!"  
  
Lily shrunk back a bit. "Sorry Gimli," she said quietly and grabbed a paddle. Gimli sighed and shook his head. "I'm sorry lass, I'm just tense. We're getting closer to Mordor, and my nerves are on edge. Forgive me." Lily put the paddle down, and placed her hand over his. "Don't worry about it. We're all worried and a little edgy." She offered a small smile which the dwarf returned. "We're nearing the shore!" Boromir's voice rang through the air. Lily's smile quickly faded as her eyes settled on him.  
  
Boromir's eyes wandered over to Frodo every so often. His eyes never strayed far from the Ring, much to her dismay. The Ring was tempting him, and he was believing everything it whispered to him. "Legolas?" The elf looked down at her with a small smile. "Yes?" Lily lowered her voice a bit. "Can Gimli hear me if I talk this softly?" Legolas shook his head, not really understanding why she wanted to be so quiet. "I had a vision about Boromir," she whispered. The elf's eyes widened, and he looked at the steward of Gondor.  
  
"Is he going to die?" Lily's face darkened and she nodded. "But Lady Galadriel said that I might be able to save him. I'm just not sure how I'm supposed to do that." Legolas looked at the steward, than at the girl in front of him. "How will it happen?" "The Fellowship is fighting some weird creatures. They're like orcs, but different. They were bigger. Stronger. Boromir was surrounded. He didn't stand a chance." She gazed at Boromir sadly. "He wants the Ring, but he's still a good man. Gondor needs him."  
  
"We will save him," Legolas said firmly. Lily smiled. "When you say it like that, I believe you." She pulled him down for a kiss, but a shout from Aragorn stopped them. They looked up to see something amazing. Two statues stood in front of them, both of massive height. They each held out a hand as though to say, 'do not enter'. She heard Aragorn speaking, and saw him smile at Boromir. Her heart clenched painfully. Legolas saw her frown and kissed her hair. "Don't fret, little angel. He'll be fine."  
  
Lily wished she could believe him, she really did. But she knew how tempting the Ring was. It tempted her constantly, promising her things such as safety, a way home, happiness...but she could never achieve happiness with her family dead. She could not save or avenge her family, but she could save Boromir. She had to save him. Not only did the Fellowship need him, but so did an entire kingdom. She refused to let a whole kingdom down. Boromir would return to Gondor, alive and well. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Thank you God," Lily muttered as they reached the shore. It was well into the afternoon, and the Fellowship needed a rest. Stepping onto the dry land, she smiled. "Dry land. Finally!" She smiled when she felt two arms wrap around her. "Lower your voice, mellon. We don't want our enemies to know where we are," he whispered. She shivered at the feeling of his breath on her skin. Noticing her reaction, he smiled and kissed her neck.  
  
"Legolas, we're not exactly alone," she reminded him. He sighed, and let her go. "You are right. Get your pack, and follow me." Grabbing her pack, she followed him into the woods. They came to a small clearing, and put their things down. "We'll stay here tonight. I would not normally risk making a fire, but I doubt that it matters right now. The enemy must know of our location." Looking at Boromir, she felt her heart drop. He was missing. And seeing as how he followed Frodo everywhere, than the hobbit must be gone too.  
  
Looking around, she groaned when her suspicions were confirmed. The other hobbits were talking merrily, their spirits lightened by the forest around them. Legolas was busy speaking with Aragorn, and Gimli was grumbling to himself. Standing up, she left the camp in search of her missing companions. 'Please don't let Boromir do anything stupid,' she pleaded silently. Walking through the woods, she listened for any sign of his location. But all was silent. "Boromir?" She froze when she heard his voice. Hiding behind a tree, she listened.  
  
"None of us should wander off alone Frodo. You most of all." She felt smiled faintly, hope returning to her. He was concerned for Frodo, not after the Ring. "You're suffering. I see it every day." Lily frowned. She had noticed Frodo's pained eyes, but hadn't wanted to say anything. The next thing Boromir said shocked her. "Are you sure you do not suffer needlessly?" Her eyes widened. How could he say that? Of course Frodo didn't suffer needlessly! Her heart fell. He was after the Ring again.  
  
"I know what you would say. And to me it would sound like wisdom if not for the warning in me heart," the hobbit answered defiantly. She smiled at Frodo's bravery, but she had heard the hint of fear in his voice. He knew what Boromir wanted, and was nervous of how far he might go to take the Ring. "Warning? What warning?" She heard the anger straining in Boromir's voice, and felt her pulse quicken. She heard Boromir step toward Frodo, but the hobbit stepped back. "Why do you shy from me? I am not thief!" She heard something thrown to the ground, and held back a gasp.  
  
"I just want to help my people! Can I not just borrow the Ring?" Again she heard Frodo back away. 'Keep going Frodo. Just turn and run,' she thought to herself. "Why do you deny me the one weapon that could save all of Gondor?" Boromir's voice was becoming louder and more forceful. She looked out from her hiding spot, and watched in shock as he attacked Frodo. He grabbed for the ring, than for Frodo himself. "Boromir, stop it!" she screamed. But he paid no heed to her. She watched as Frodo backed away and put the Ring on. She gasped when the hobbit simply disappeared.  
  
Boromir frowned. "I can see you! You will take the Ring to him! You will take it to Sauron, and he will destroy us all!" She saw some invisible force shove the man, and he slid down the small hill. "Curse you! Curse you and all your people!" he shouted. Sliding a bit further down the hill, he stumbled. Lily stepped out from her hiding spot, and stood behind him. "Frodo? Oh, what have I done? Frodo, come back! Frodo!" he shouted. "He's gone," Lily told him. He turned around, and his face twisted into one of anger.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he demanded. Lily's face remained neutral. "I was making sure that you didn't harm Frodo," she answered coolly. Boromir stood up, leaves and foliage clinging to his cloak and hair. "I would not harm him! I simply wanted to speak with him!" Lily shook her head. "I heard and saw everything. You might have killed him if he didn't escape." The steward of Gondor's eyes filled with rage. "You lie! I would never harm one of the little ones!" Lily frowned. "You attacked him!" Boromir stepped toward him, his face an inch away from her's. "And what would you have done about it? You may have been an angel before, but you cannot save anyone now!"  
  
Lily stared at him in shock. "I don't know why I care. Perhaps it's some reminisce of what I once was, but let me tell you something. You are going to die." Boromir paled and his eyes widened. "Y-you lie!" Lily's face remained placid. "I'm not lying. I saw you die, and I'm trying to save you. I don't know why though. You're almost under the Ring's complete control. Soon even Galadriel herself will not be able to help you." Boromir looked away, his eyes wide. "I did not mean to do what I did. I was so full of anger..."  
  
Lily's face softened. "I know. The Ring tempts us all, but we must fight it. We must protect Frodo and destroy that evil thing." He nodded, still dazed. "And your vision?" Lily frowned. "I won't let it become a reality." Boromir looked up at her and smiled. Lily returned it, and moved to him. "Boromir---" His eyes widened, and he grabbed her and threw her to the ground. She looked up to see him fighting the creatures from her vision. Her eyes widened, and she reached for the dagger Galadriel had given her.  
  
Holding it in front of her, she jabbed at anything that came near her. 'Great, give me a weapon that I don't know how to use!' She looked over to see how Boromir was doing. Considering the great odds against them, he was fairing pretty well. "Lily!" She spun around, only to feel something searing hot slice at her shoulder. She cried out and dropped her dagger. She clutched the wound, and saw blood seep between her fingers. "Lily!" She looked up to see Boromir fighting his way toward her.  
  
"Boromir, watch out!" He dodged an attack, and quickly killed his enemy. "No!" Lily looked up to see her attacker holding a sword, preparing to kill her. She scooted back, only to stumble and fall. "Boromir!" She shut her eyes, waiting to feel the cold steel tear through her. A moment later, she opened her eyes to see it looking away from her. A loud sound filled the air, and Lily saw her rescuer blowing into a horn. Suddenly, Merry and Pippin burst into the clearing, followed by a wave of those vile creatures.  
  
"Merry! Pippin!" The hobbits looked over at her, eyes wide. "Lily!" They fought their way to her, stabbing those in their way. "Lily!" Pippin knelt next to her while Merry fended off the attackers. "You're hurt!" Lily yelped and pulled Pippin to her. A sword just missed his curly haired head. He stared at her in shock. "Thanks!" She nodded. "No problem!" Boromir blew the horn again, and more of the monsters came. They were drastically out- numbered. Lily looked around, and watched with wide eyes as the leader drew an arrow.  
  
"Boromir! Get down!" He ducked, and the arrow missed him. The leader roared in anger, and took out another arrow. "Boromir, keep dodging! Never stop moving around!" she shouted. She let out a cry as something lifted her up from behind. She was spun around, only to come face to face with one of the wretched monsters. It sneered at her, a lifted a dagger. He drew it back, and her eyes widened. "Legolas!" she screamed, and the monster rammed the knife into her. She gasped, her eyes wide.  
  
"Lily!" She heard Legolas shouting, and grunted when the knife was ripped out of her. She stared at her attacked in shock, her mouth gaping. She turned around, seeing Legolas, Gimli and Aragorn fighting. Her eyes locked with his, and she opened her mouth to say something. "LILY!" the elf yelled. She looked around, and saw that Boromir was still alive. Her legs bucked and gave out, and she felt her attacked catch her and lift her up. Two other monsters grabbed Merry and Pippin, and suddenly everything was silent.  
  
The fighting continued, and sword were clashing. But her friends were still alive. Boromir was still breathing and fighting. She had succeeded in saving him, just as she meant to. Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion as the arms lifted her up, and cradled her tightly. She looked at Legolas, and saw him fighting through any who came near him. She reached out a hand to reach him, to somehow get to him. If she could get to him, than everything would be okay.  
  
He beheaded a monster in front of him, and ran to her. He reached his hand out to her, and she could almost reach it. But than Legolas was jerked back violently, and struck. 'I was so close,' she thought as her eyes rolled into the back of her head. The leader roared, and the rest of the monsters retreated. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Legolas, Gimli and Aragorn had been busy with their own problems when the horn was blown. They too had been attacked by the vicious Uruk-hai. (A.N.- Please let me know of I spelled that wrong!) Aragorn had let Frodo go, knowing that the fate of the world now rested in the hands of the small hobbit. They had rushed to Boromir's side as quickly as possible, only to find that it was nearly too late. Boromir was uninjured, but Lily had a bad gash on her shoulder.  
  
Legolas looked on in horror as a large Uruk-hai grabbed her and stabbed her. Everything seemed to happened in slow motion from that moment. Lily's eyes were wide with shock, her mouth gaping. She grunted when the knife was torn out of her, blood quickly escaping the wound. She had called for him, and he had failed her. She met his gaze, her eyes filled with pain and fear. Her gaze than moved to Boromir, and they filled with relief. He was alive, and her vision was proved false. Meeting his gaze again, he saw the Uruk-hai roughly pick her up and move to leave.  
  
"LILY!" Legolas fought everything in his way. He was focused on only one thing: getting to Lily. His once gentle, peaceful nature was forgotten. He was now a vicious killing machine, slaying everything in his path. He saw Lily lift her head, and reach her hand out to him. Her eyes were filled with such fear and hope that it only made him more determined. 'I'm coming Lily. I'm coming.' He beheaded the enemy in front of him, and reached out to her. He was so close. If he could just reach her, she would be safe in his arms. He was so close.  
  
And than he was jerked backwards, and struck painfully. He stumbled, dazed, and watched as Lily finally lost consciousness. The leader roared, and the Uruk-hai began to retreat, taking Lily, Merry and Pippin with them. "Lily!" He moved to run after them, but Aragorn stopped him. "If we go after them now than we'll all die." Legolas shook his head. "They have Lily!" he shouted. Aragorn frowned. "I know, but if we follow them now than she'll die too."  
  
"It's my fault!" Boromir cried. He fell to his knees and buried his head in his hands. "They took Lily and the little ones! It's all my fault!" Aragorn shook his head. "Nay, none of us could have prevented this." The ranger sighed. "Once we rest for a moment, than we will follow them." Gimli walked over to them. "What about Frodo and Sam? Surely we cannot abandon them!" Aragorn looked away. "Frodo must continue on without us. We cannot help him anymore. We are dangers to him." Legolas looked after the Uruk-hai in dismay. "Please make haste! The longer we wait, the longer it will take to find them!"  
  
Aragorn pulled Boromir to his feet. "If you want to make amends, than help us to rescue Lily and the hobbits. We cannot leave them to torment and death." Boromir took in a shaky breath and nodded. "Yes. Our little angel has saved me, and now she needs to be saved. I owe her my life, and will not fail her now." Aragorn smiled. "Come than. Let us take only what we need, and hunt some orcs!" The others smiled and nodded. Legolas took what useable arrows he could find, and sighed.  
  
'Wait for me Lily. I'm coming, I promise.'  
  
Pippin looked at Lily in worry. She was still unconscious, and bleeding. Her skin had grown pale, and she looked feverish. "Lily..."  
  
Saruman smiled from the tower. He had gotten the halflings and the human wench as requested. All was falling into place. With the Fellowship broken and the angel taken away, Frodo didn't stand a chance. He smiled thinly, his eyes cold as ever. Yes, everything was going along perfectly. 


	15. A Mother's Love

May it Be By Siren  
  
Hey guys! Thank you for your reviews! This chapter is going to get very dark as Sauron and Saruman attempt to break Lily's spirit entirely. I don't own any of the Lord of the Rings characters, only Lily. I also don't own 'Bring me to Life' by Evanescence. You can download the song or listen to it on the Daredevil soundtrack. Either way, it's an amazing song. Lily torture ahead! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Legolas.  
  
She had to get to Legolas.  
  
Her abdomen felt as though it were on fire. Her vision was clouded, and she could barely move. She was being held by something rough and cold. 'It's the big monster,' she thought to herself. The creature must have stumbled over something, because she was jerked roughly. She cried out, her wound opening again. Fresh blood stained her shirt, and she was on the brink of passing out.  
  
"You insolent fool! She'll die from blood loss if you keep jerking her around like that!" She gasped when she was torn out of her captor's arms. She felt something pressed against her lips and turned her head away. "You will die if you don't drink it. Normally I wouldn't care, but Saruman wants you alive. Now drink!" Forcing the flask to her lips, she drank. She grimaced at the taste. It was hot and burned her throat.  
  
Slowly the pain from her stomach ebbed away, leaving her exhausted. "Why did you have to cut her up? Saruman said that she was to be brought to him alive and well!" Her original captor grunted. "I was just making sure that she couldn't run. Besides, who know what sort of powers she has?" The leader grunted. "True. But you better pray that Saruman is as understanding as I am." He lifted her into his arms. "Now move out!" Lily grasped her necklace weakly, and gave it a tug.  
  
Thankfully the chain holding it broke, and she dropped it to the ground. 'Find me.' ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"The sun is setting. We should make camp," Aragorn announced. Legolas was growing frantic. They had been tracking the Uruk-Hai for two days, and they still hadn't found them. "Lily was injured the last time I saw her! She could be dying as we speak!" the elf protested. Boromir sighed. "We will continue searching as long as we have the light to do so. But at nightfall we must stop to rest." Legolas frowned but nodded. "Fine then. Let us continue our hunt."  
  
Aragorn searched the ground, following the tracks the Uruk-Hai left. Every so often he would find a patch of grass stained with dark blood, and felt his heart clench. Lily's wound was reopened. Looking at yet another patch of blood, he gasped. Something glittered in the grass, and he picked it up. "Legolas!" The elf rushed over to his side, and his eyes widened. He took the necklace into his hand and marveled at the sight of it.  
  
The once clear crystal sun was now crusted with dry blood. Lily's blood. Shutting his eyes tightly, he clutched the sun in his hand. "She's alive. Thank the Valar, she's still alive!" Hope filled his heart, and tears sprung to his eyes. There was still a chance that he would find her and save her. Boromir and Gimli walked over to the ecstatic elf, their eyes falling on the pendant in his hand. "Let us make haste than. We shouldn't keep our angel waiting," the steward of Gondor said.  
  
With renewed spirits, the four hunters continued their search. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The Uruk-Hai finally stopped running. They were exhausted, having never stopped running except for once. Lily was dropped to the ground, and she groaned. She forced herself to open her eyes and searched for her friends. "Pippin? Merry?" She finally spotted the two hobbits and smiled. They both had small abrasions on their foreheads, but they would live. Crawling over to them, she called out their names softly. Pippin looked over at her and gasped. "Lily!"  
  
She stopped in front of them, and forced herself into a sitting position. Pippin's eyes brimmed with tears at the sight of her wound, as did Merry's. Smiling slightly, she opened her arms and embraced them as they crawled into her lap. She stroked their hair, and hugged them. "It's alright. Everything's alright," she soothed. Merry clutched her shirt, burying his head into her chest like a child. "You're hurt," he choked out. Lily kissed his forehead. "I know, but I'm okay."  
  
Pippin touched her stomach softly, and gasped when he felt a warm sticky substance. "You're still bleeding!" Lily nodded. "I know. Don't worry about it." Pippin pulled back a bit and ripped the hem of his shirt. "I certainly will worry about it!" he muttered indignantly. He pressed the cloth to her wound, and winced when she inhaled sharply. "Forgive me Lily, but I must stop the bleeding." He whimpered when he heard her sob a bit. Lily noticed, and hugged him tightly. "It's alright Pippin. Thank you."  
  
She smiled when she felt Merry's even breathing. The poor hobbit had finally fallen asleep. Laying Pippin's head on her shoulder, she hummed softly. "Try to sleep Pippin," she whispered. He shook his head. "What if those monsters come over here? They'll take you away!" Lily smiled. "Don't worry so much. They won't take me away, I promise." After a few minutes, he finally closed his eyes and his breathing evened out. Sighing, Lily leaned against the tree behind her. 'Legolas, where are you?' ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Saruman watched everything from the Plantir. Every sweet, disgusting little action. He shook his head. "Such a pure little thing. It's disgusting." "SHE CANNOT BE ALLOWED TO LIVE. YOU KNOW WHAT YOU MUST DO." The wizard smiled thinly. "Of course, my lord. Should it be swift, or cruel?" Sauron chuckled. "MUST YOU ASK?" Saruman laughed. "I thought as much. As you wish, milord." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Lily..."  
  
Lily groaned in her sleep, and shivered. "Lily, look at your mother when she's talking to you!" Her eyes snapped open and she gasped. She knew that voice. But it was impossible. Her father was dead, he had been for years. "Rise and shine sleeping beauty!" Her eyes widened. "Daddy?" She heard someone chuckle beside her, and craned her neck to look. Her heart pounded when she saw who it was. "It can't be," she gasped. Her father smiled. "Hello sweetheart." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The riders of Rohan saw a small campfire in the distance. "Orcs?" The leader nodded. "Why are they so close to Rohan's borders?" Eomer frowned. "It matters not. Come, let's dispose of them before they come any closer to our home." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lily stared at him in disbelief. "It can't be you. I saw your body." Her father smiled lovingly and took her hand in his. "Because of the heroic deeds you've performed, I was allowed to come to you. I've missed you so much." Tears brimmed in Lily's eyes and she looked down at her father's hand. She could feel his rough skin, and let out a sob. He was real. She threw herself into his arms and sobbed. "I missed you so much! All these years I've felt so alone! It hurt so much!"  
  
Her father held her and stroked her hair. "I know honey. You don't have to be alone anymore." Lily smiled. "You can stay?" Her father smiled and shook his head. "No honey. You have to leave." Her smile faltered. "W- what?" Her father stood up and pulled her to her feet. "You've been very brave, and your mother and I are very proud of you. But by coming here you've changed everything. People will die because of you." Lily stared at him with wide eyes. "But the visions...Galadriel said I could save people!"  
  
Her father cupped her face. "Galadriel is very wise, but even the wisest cannot foresee certain events. Your friends will die if you stay. And as for your visions, you were not meant to have them. They will kill you." Lily looked away. "But I could help them. I saw Boromir's death, and I saved him. Daddy, I can save this world!" He shook his head. "No Lily, you'll destroy it. Come with me, and be with your family again." Lily frowned. "You're asking me to die?"  
  
Her father smiled sadly. "Your punishment is over. Come with me and finally be at peace. Your mother and brother miss you dearly." Tears fell from her eyes. "Tom?" Her father nodded. "We miss you honey. Come home." Lily looked over at the hobbits. "I can't leave them. I can't leave Legolas," she whispered. Her father frowned. "You could never be with him, Lily. He's an eternal being, and you will die. You don't know what you're asking him to do, or if he'd even do it. It's just not possible."  
  
Lily shut her eyes as more tears fell. "I'm happy here." Her father sighed and brushed the hair away from her face. "I know. But if you care about your friends like you say you do, than you must leave. It's the only way to truly save them." Lily opened her eyes. "I don't know what to do." Her father smiled. "Come with me." Her face crumpled as she cried. "I can't!" Her father grabbed her shoulders. "You have to! If you love these people than you must!"  
  
How can you see into my eyes  
  
Like open doors?  
  
Leading you down into my core  
  
Where I've become so numb  
  
Lily looked at her father for a moment and nodded. "What do I have to do?" Her father smiled and took her hand. "Follow me." He pulled her away from the Uruk-Hai camp, and into the woods. Despite the fact that it was pitch black, her father seemed to know where he was going. Looking at the man before her, she frowned. Her father's image flickered for a moment, and was replaced by a man that slightly resembled Gandalf. But than the old man disappeared, and her father stood in his place.  
  
They came to a ridge, where a river roared below. She looked at her father in confusion. He smiled and let her hand go. "Jump," he said softly. Lily's eyes widened. "No." Her father frowned. "Do you want to save your friends?" Lily's eyes narrowed. "Do you want me to die?" she shot back. Her father's eyes blazed with fury and he grabbed her hand. Squeezing it painfully, he tugged her towards the edge. "Jump!" he shouted. Lily stared at him in shock. "Stop it!" she screamed.  
  
Without a soul  
  
My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold  
  
Until you find it there and lead it back home  
Lily pulled away, but he refused to let go of her hand. "What are you doing? Stop it!" She struggled against him, and to her confusion he smiled. "You're making daddy angry," he hissed. Lily's eyes widened as his once gentle eyes became cold. "This could have been done the simple way, but no. You had to make this difficult." Lily began to tremble. "Who are you?" The man touched her hair and she flinched. "I tried to make this as painless as possible. An innocent creature like you shouldn't have to suffer like this."  
  
He smiled coldly. "But than again, no pain," he struck her, "no gain. Isn't that what you mortals say?" Lily's eyes narrowed. "Let go of me!" He slammed his fist into her stomach and she doubled over. "You couldn't just jump, could you? Oh well, there's more than one way to kill an angel." He grabbed her arm and threw her to the edge. He stood over her, no longer wearing her father's image. She looked up at him through the spots dancing in her vision.  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
  
Bid my blood to run  
  
Before I come undone  
  
Save me from the nothing I've become  
  
In place of her father stood the man she saw before. Now she noticed that he looked nothing like Gandalf. His eyes were dark and cold, and his hair was white. "Who are you?" she croaked. The man smiled. "The last being you'll ever see," he replied and picked her up. Holding her by her shoulders, he studied her face. "So young yet so ancient. If you only stayed in your world, than this wouldn't be happening." Lily struggled. "I never asked to come here!"  
  
Saruman smiled. "But you did. Your mortal soul was crying out for salvation. For a place where you would be loved. And here you are. Happy?" He traced the wound on her stomach and sighed. "Mortality. I bet you're wishing you had never saved that one mortal all those years ago."  
  
Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life  
  
Taking one last look at her, Saruman threw her over the edge. Lily gasped, and stared up at the man. He simply smiled and turned to walk away. Closing her eyes, she waited for her death. Suddenly something warm enveloped her, holding her close. She opened her eyes, but all she saw was white. Such warmth...  
  
Frozen inside without your touch  
Without your love darling  
Only you are the life among the dead  
  
"Lily..." She opened her eyes to see someone hovering over her. Her mother smiled gently. Lily held up a hand and touched her mother's face. There were no bruises, no wounds, nothing. She smiled. "Mommy...?" Her mother smiled warmly and held her hand. "I'm here honey. Mommy's here," she soothed.  
  
All of this sight  
I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark  
But you were there in front of me  
  
"Am I dead?" Lily's mother laughed softly. God how she missed that laugh. "No honey. You're very much alive." Lily frowned. "That man said I had to die to save my friends." Her mother shook her head. "No Lily. You have to live." Her mother frowned. "I'm so sorry that you've been so alone." Her mother squeezed her hand. "But look at how you've grown. I always said you'd grow up to be beautiful."  
  
Lily's mother looked up at the sound of horses galloping. "I have to go now." Lily's eyes widened. "No, you can't leave me! Don't leave me alone again, please! Mommy, please stay with me!" Her mother smiled softly. "Oh honey you're not alone. Not anymore. And I'll never truly leave you." She kissed Lily's forehead. "I love you honey." Giving her daughter's hand a squeeze, she faded away.  
  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
I've got to open my eyes to everything  
Without a thought  
Without a voice  
Without a soul  
  
"Mommy?" Lily began to cry. "Mommy?" She heard someone kneel beside her. "Milady, are you alright?" a man asked. Lily shut her eyes tightly and cried. She was gone. Her mother disappeared from her life a second time. The man picked her up and carried her over to his horse. "Eomer, who's that?" The man shook his head. "I don't know, but she's injured." He put her in the saddle and sat behind her. Lily leaned against him and cried. "It's alright milady. You're safe now," he assured her. Lily didn't hear him.  
  
Don't let me die here  
There must be something wrong  
Bring me to life  
  
Legolas's eyes searched the plains in front of them. "There are riders approaching!" His eyes widened when he saw who was riding with them. "They have Lily!" he shouted. His heart began to race. Aragorn ran up to him. "Are you sure?" Legolas nodded. "She's asleep but injured. She's alive, Aragorn! She's alive!"  
  
Wake me up inside  
Wake me up inside  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
Bid my blood to run  
Before I come undone  
Save me from the nothing I've become 


	16. Spirit broken, an offer given

May it Be By Siren  
Hey guys! Well, I know the last chapter was a bit confusing, but it gets more fast-paced from here. Lily now doubts her relationship with Legolas, (thanks a lot Saruman!) and is now unsure of her presence in Middle Earth. There will be some more Lily torture ahead, as well as some fights between the remaining Fellowship. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lily opened her eyes to see her companions rushing toward her. Feeling something move beneath her, she realized she was on a horse. "Where am I?" she asked. Eomer smiled. "Ah, you're awake. We found you in the forest, hysterical. How are you feeling?" Lily closed her eyes. "Honestly? Like shit." Eomer chuckled. "That's to be expected." Seeing the group of men approaching them, the Rider of Rohan frowned. "There are strangers approaching! Be on your guard!"  
  
Lily shook her head. "Don't worry about them. They're my friends." Eomer frowned. "And they just left you in the forest wounded and alone?" Lily rolled her eyes. "Of course not. I was taken by the Uruk-Hai, along with two of my friends." The Rider nodded. "Alright." They came to a stop in front of her friends. "Lily!" Legolas ran up to her, and pulled her off of the horse. He took her into his arms and hugged her tightly. "Thank the Valar! I was so worried, mellon!"  
  
He buried his face in her hair, shutting his eyes tightly. She was finally in his arms again. "Everything is going to be alright mellon. Everything's going to be alright," he whispered. Lily blinked back the tears. "I'm not so sure about that," she said. Frowning, Legolas pulled away. She looked up at him with wide eyes, her bottom lip trembling. "What did they do to you?" Lily just shook her head and buried her face in his shirt. He stroked her hair. "It's alright now. I'm here."  
  
Aragorn stepped forward. "Thank you for finding her. We had been tracking the Uruk-Hai for three days, and were beginning to despair." Eomer nodded. "We killed the Uruk-Hai, but found your maiden about two miles away from the scene. She is badly injured, both in body and spirit. I would like to take her to Rohan to see a healer." Legolas tightened his hold on her. "I won't let her go anywhere without me." Pulling away from him, she stepped back. "Maybe I should. You don't have the skills needed to heal me."  
  
Legolas looked a bit hurt, but nodded. "Alright, than I'll come with you." Lily shook her head and took another step back. "No, you'll only be wasting your time. Besides, Merry and Pippin are still out there. They'll need your help to find them." Legolas frowned a bit. "I'm sure that they can find the hobbits without me. You need me more," he argued. Lily looked away, ignoring his pleading eyes. "You do need me, don't you?" Lily lifted her gaze, pained. "Legolas..." She sighed and turned to Eomer. "I'd like to go with you to Rohan."  
  
Eomer noticed the tension between the elf and human, and nodded. She moved to the horse, but Legolas stopped her. He grabbed her hand and she turned around. "Lily, don't push me away like this. Whatever happened to you...I want to help." Her eyes softened, but she pulled her hand away. "If you want to help me than find Merry and Pippin." That said, Eomer helped her onto the horse. "I swear to protect her, Master Elf. Worry not, she'll be fine." Legolas frowned. "She better be." Looking at the odd group, Eomer whistled. Two horses walked to him, and he smiled.  
  
"I have noticed that you are all traveling on foot. I lend you two of my horses. Their riders are no more. I pray they shall service you better. And as for your friends, we slaughtered the orcs and burned their remains. We did not see any captives, but than again, we were not looking for any. Search for your friends but do not hope. I will pray for you." Wrapping one arm around Lily's waist, he turned his horse towards Rohan, not noticing the elf's jealous face. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After a few hours of riding, Lily dared to ask the question that had been plaguing her mind. "Is it true that you didn't see two hobbits?" Eomer nodded. "I'm afraid so. But as I said before, we were not looking for any hobbits. They may have been killed by mistake." Lily felt her breath catch in her throat. "W-what?" her voice trembled as she spoke. Eomer noticed this and frowned. "I'm sorry milady. If it is true that your friends are dead, than you have my deepest sympathies."  
  
Lily opened her mouth to speak, but she could not find the words. 'Do not hope.' Eomer's words to Aragorn echoed in her mind. Feeling tears rise in her eyes, she blinked them away. Merry and Pippin couldn't be dead. She didn't care what he said, she refused to believe it. They were her friends, her family. If they were dead, than what did she have to hope for? She had promised Pippin that she would be next to him when he woke up. She had broken her promise to him, just to follow her 'father'.  
  
Closing her eyes, she bit back a sob. She had failed them. First Gandalf, now Merry and Pippin. Everyone around her was dying and she was powerless to stop it. 'Stupid visions! Why show me things if I can't even save two hobbits? Why?' As the tears began to fall from her eyes, she felt two arms wrap around her. "Don't cry Lady Lily. Your friends would not want to see you sad," Eomer soothed. Lily leaned against him and cried. 'That man was right. If I loved my friends, than I should have jumped. What good am I? And Legolas...we could never be together. I should have jumped!'  
  
'Just wait until Rohan. Than I'll make things right. I won't be a burden anymore.' ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The sun fell and the moon rose high. "We will stop here for the night," Eomer announced. He got off the horse, and helped Lily down. Once she her feet met the ground, she moved away from Eomer and sat down. His men built a small fire, and sat around it. They swapped stories, both of battle and of love. Normally, Lily would be intrigued. But now she felt nothing. She was hollow and distant. She felt a blanket draped over her shoulders and saw Eomer smile warmly.  
  
"I promised the elf that you would be fine and I intend to keep my word." Lily forced a small smile and nodded. The Rider of Rohan sat down in front of her. "It is strange to see an elf so taken with a mortal." She stared at the fire, never blinking. After a moment, he spoke again. "Tell me Lady Lily, how do you fare?" Once again, Lily made no comment. He sighed and looked away. "I know it is none of my business milady, but the elf cares for you and I would hate to make him angry. Please tell me how you feel, for I am becoming worried."  
  
Lily blinked and looked away from the fire. "I feel dead inside," she answered quietly. Eomer looked at her in surprise. "Why? Why would anyone feel that way?" Lily let the blanket slip from her shoulders. "I have been nothing but a burden. I let three of my companions die, and now the others may die as well." She frowned, and a distant look filled her eyes. "I feel so confused. I don't know who to believe anymore. Am I Lily the human, or am I still a creature of the heavens?" Eomer frowned. 'What is she talking about?'  
  
Lily looked up at the full moon, her gray eyes pained. "What good is an angel who can't save the lives of those she loves? What good am I? What is my purpose? Is this all part of my punishment?" She closed her eyes and sighed. "And why do the visions come to me now? Where were they when my family needed me? My mother...she told me to live. But I don't see the point. I was never meant to come here. I was never meant to exist."  
  
Eomer stared at her in wonder and touched her face. "So this is the face of an angel? I have heard of such creatures, but I have never...but you are mortal. I do not understand!" Lily took his hand and gently pushed it away from her face. "It is a long story, one that I don't particularly want to tell." Eomer studied her face with awe in his eyes. She looked so young, but her eyes...her eyes were ancient. So ancient...and so hollow. "An angel without hope is a sad sight indeed." Lily's eyes flashed with anger.  
  
"I was an angel, but now I'm human. I've been human my whole life!" "You're whole mortal life," he corrected. Growling, Lily looked away from him. "And what an amazing mortal I am. I just sit back while my friends die." She snorted. "But that's what I've always done, both as an angel and as a human. My whole purpose circles around the death of those I love." Eomer shook his head, and took her hand. "Each of us has a purpose. I do not believe that your's lies with death."  
  
Lily tore her hand away and looked at him furiously. "No, my purpose is to suffer!" Standing up, she walked away from him. Once she was away from the camp, she hit the nearest tree. "Damn you!" she shouted and struck it again. "Damn you! I am suffering! Do you hear me? I am suffering, just as you wanted!" She hit the tree again, feeling the skin above her knuckles tearing. Crying out, she continued to vent her anger. "Are you laughing now? Does my suffering please you? Or will my death please you more?" she shouted. Knuckles bloodied and torn, she collapsed against the tree and slid to her knees.  
  
Still hitting the tree weakly, she began to cry. She cried for those she had lost. Her mother, her father, Tom, Gandalf, Merry and Pippin. All lost. Slamming her fists into the ground, she winced as the dirt got into her cuts. Bowing her head, she cried. Eomer watched her with pained eyes. She looked so defeated...so hurt. He moved to go to her, but a sudden light stopped him. A warm presence filled the area, and he watched in awe as it covered Lily. He tried to move, but his body wouldn't listen to him.  
  
Lily's cries were stopped by a warm hand on her shoulder. She tensed, and looked up. It was a woman she had never seen before. Her eyes were gray, like Lily's and full of warmth. "Who are you?" she asked shakily. The woman smiled. 'I have no name,' a voice answered. She couldn't tell if the voice was male or female. "What do you want?" The woman lifted Lily's shirt, and placed a hand over her wound. 'To heal you,' the voice replied. Lily gasped as her skin became hot, and the wound disappeared, leaving only a scar.  
  
Lily looked up at the woman with wide eyes. "Why have you come to me?" The woman touched her cheek, and Lily gasped. She was in a place of infinite warmth and light. She was safe and loved. Nothing could hurt her, and she was loved. And the light...oh the beautiful light! A voice echoed in her mind. 'He loves you. He wants to give you a choice. To become the creature you once were, or to live a mortal life.' Lily gasped as the light disappeared, and she was in the forest again.  
  
"You ask me to be an angel again?" The woman tilted her head. 'That is your choice to make.' Lily looked down for a moment. "And the visions? They will continue?" The woman nodded. 'Yes.' Lily's eyes widened for a moment. "Will the visions kill me?" The woman's eyes saddened. 'Mortals were never meant to see the future. If you remain in Middle Earth, than the visions will continue and you will die.' Lily's eyes darkened. "If I stay...can I save people?" The woman smiled. 'All things remain undecided. Each choice you make can alter the future.'  
  
Lily felt fresh tears rise. "And Legolas and I? We can never be together?" The woman traced Lily's cheek. 'The greatest gift that could ever be given and received is love. Love has become a rare occurrence in this world and your own. Treasure that love, no matter how short it is.' Lily shook her head. "But I'm a mortal and he is not!" The woman smiled. 'Do not abandon hope. Love will always find a way.'  
  
The woman stood up. 'You must decide quickly. Do you want to become what you once were, or do you wish to remain human?' Lily stood up. "I don't know." The woman frowned. 'You must decide.' Lily swallowed and shook her head. Everyone around her was dying, and the man she cared for might not survive the quest. And than it dawned on her. Her soul had been crying out for salvation, for happiness. And that was why she was brought here. Here is where her happiness lied.  
  
She looked up at the woman. "I won't leave them. I can't abandon the people I love." The woman smiled warmly. 'So you wish to remain human despite the possibility that you might die?' Lily nodded. "I want nothing more than to remain here." The woman nodded. 'Than you shall. Goodbye, Lily.' The woman kissed her temple gently, and faded away. Lily wiped her tears away, and forced herself to stop shaking. She had just refused as chance to be what she once was. There was no turning back now.  
  
Eomer finally regained his senses, and stumbled into the clearing. He couldn't believe what he had just seen! An angel! A real angel! "Lily, are you alright?" The young woman looked at him and smiled faintly. "I'm fine." The man looked at where the woman had once been standing. "Was that...?" Lily nodded. "It was." Taking his arm, she led him back to the camp. "Don't tell anyone of what you saw. Especially not the elf." Eomer nodded, dazed, and sat down.  
  
Lily sat down next to him. "Are you sure you made the right decision?" Lily looked over at him. "I guess we'll find out." She gazed into the fire, her mind drifting back to thoughts of Legolas. 'Love will always find a way,' the woman had said. Sighing, she drew her knees to her chest. 'There had better be a way.' ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Legolas was still upset as he gazed into the fire. Lily had not only chosen to go to Rohan, but she had asked him not to go with her. Aragorn, Gimli and Boromir would have been fine without him. Lily was injured in more ways than one. He had seen the guarded look in her eyes and the way she was slowly pulling away from him. It was as though she were building a wall between them. What had happened to her to cause her to do that?  
  
'What happened when those Uruk-Hai took her? What happened when I wasn't there to protect her?' He shuddered, still remembering the look of shock on her face when the cold blade pierced her skin. He was terrified that she would die. The very thought of her death made him nauseous and on the brink of tears. And now he had to find Merry and Pippin. He knew that Lily was just as worried about the hobbits, if not more. He sighed. Everything was falling apart.  
  
Here at night  
  
In a lost and lonely part of town  
  
Held in time  
  
In a wad of tears I slowly drown  
  
"You worry for her." Legolas tensed and turned to see Aragorn. The elf nodded. "How can I not be? She is injured and alone!" The ranger sat down next to him. "She is not alone. She's with the Riders of Rohan." The human watched as a flicker of jealousy lit the young elf's eyes. "Yes, the Riders of Rohan. She chose to go with them...and without me." Aragorn shook his head. "She wanted you to come with us to help find the little ones. She is just concerned about them." Legolas glared at him. "I am not blind Aragorn! She is distancing herself from me!"  
  
Aragorn looked at the fire. "She doesn't want me," the elf said quietly. Aragorn looked up. "Than you really are blind. She does want you Legolas. You are very dear to her. I am not the only one that sees this." Legolas looked away. "I was the first to find her," he said after a moment. Aragorn smiled. "Tell me of her adventures before I met her." Legolas smiled slightly. "I found her in the woods. It appeared that she had been asleep. She was dressed in the strangest clothes I had ever seen. And her hair was shorter than any maiden's."  
  
The ranger smiled. "I did not know if she was an enemy, so I did what any respectable elf would do." Aragorn blinked. "You aimed a weapon at her?" The elf cringed. "Yes. I asked her who she was, and she told me. I had never heard of the name 'Lily' before. She said she was from a country that I had never heard of. So I took her to Mirkwood to see my father. On the way we were attacked by orcs. She tore a muscle in her side, so I resorted to carrying her." Aragorn's eyes widened. "You were attacked?" Legolas nodded.  
  
"She refused to slow me down though. She ended up pulling my hair until I dropped her." Aragorn laughed. "It must have been quite a sight!" Legolas smiled and nodded. "I outran the orcs and returned for her at night. She was in pain. She denied it of course, but I wasn't blind. So I took her to Mirkwood. It was in Mirkwood that I began to get to know her better. She guarded her secrets fiercely, never letting me in.  
  
"Until one day I took her to the gardens. It was there that she began to open up to me. She told me a little bit about her past. I hadn't told her about my lineage though. When she found out, she was furious with me. She didn't really talk to me for almost a day. We headed to Rivendell, and were crossing the Misty Mountains when..." Legolas shook his head. "When she almost froze to death. I tried to warm her up the best I could, and I noticed a strange mark on her shoulder. It was a moon with intricate markings around it. After she woke up though, I forgot about it. And the rest you know."  
  
Legolas sighed and looked up at the moon. "I'm worried about her Aragorn. I was always by her side, and now I'm not. I can't keep an eye on her." Aragorn looked at his friend in sympathy.  
  
Going home  
  
I just can't make it all alone  
  
I really should be holding you  
  
Holding you, loving you  
  
Loving you  
  
Except for two men, Eomer and the other riders were asleep. But Lily was restless. Despite her renewed hope, she couldn't help but doubt her decision. She had a chance to go home. To go back to where she came from. But she couldn't just leave her friends to die at the hands of Sauron. Feeling a familiar ache in her chest, she wrapped her arms around herself. 'I really wish Legolas was here right now.'  
  
Tragedy  
  
When the feeling's gone  
  
And you can't go on  
  
It's tragedy  
  
Closing her eyes, she imagined that he was sitting behind her, holding her. 'I miss you,' she thought to herself. She could imagine him smiling softly, the touch of his skin warming her. Tears escaped her eyes and she took a shaky breath. 'I'm scared. What if I made a mistake? What if I fail them?' Drawing her knees to her chest, she bowed her head.  
  
When the morning cries  
  
And you don't know why it's  
  
Hard to bear  
  
With no one to love you  
  
You're going nowhere  
  
Tragedy  
Eomer watched her from his place on the ground. She looked so small, so fragile. Her small shoulders were shaking with each cry, and at the moment he wanted to console her. But he knew that she would not accept it. She needed the elf at the moment, or at least someone familiar. With pained eyes, he watched the angel weep.  
  
When you lose control  
  
And you've got no soul it's  
  
Tragedy  
  
When the morning cries  
  
And you don't know why it's  
  
Hard to bear  
  
With no one beside you  
  
You're going nowhere  
Aragorn put his hand on the elf's shoulder. "Be at ease, my friend. Lily is safe, and you will see her again soon." Legolas avoided the ranger's gaze. "And if she avoids me?" He smiled. "Than use the elvish grace to corner her," he teased. Legolas smiled. "Sleep, Aragorn. I'll keep watch tonight. I fear I am not able to rest without her by my side." The ranger touched the pendant around his neck. "I know how you feel. Goodnight my friend." Legolas nodded.  
  
Night and day  
  
There's a burning down inside of me  
  
Burning love  
  
With a yearning that won't let me be  
  
Exhausted, Lily laid down and curled into a ball. This was the second night that she had slept without Legolas by her side. She missed him dearly. She missed his soft voice, the touch of his skin...she missed the way he made her feel safe. Closing her eyes, she smiled a bit. "Goodnight mellon," she whispered.  
  
Down I go  
  
And I just can't take it all alone  
  
I really should be holding you  
  
Holding you, loving you  
  
Loving you  
  
Legolas closed his eyes and felt the breeze caress his face. 'Goodnight mellon.' He opened his eyes and smiled. He could've sworn it was Lily's voice. His smile widened. "Quel du, mellon."  
  
I really should be holding you  
  
Holding you, loving you  
  
Loving you  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*That bit of elvish at the end means 'goodnight friend.' And as for the song, it's 'Tragedy' by STEPS. I've never heard the song, but the lyrics seemed to fit the chapter. In the next chapter, Legolas and Lily will be reunited, and Gandalf returns. 


	17. Promise Me

May it Be By Siren  
  
OMG, thank you for the reviews! I never expected for so many people to like this story. Well, in this chapter, Lily goes to Rohan, still thinking that Gandalf, Merry and Pippin are dead. She meets Grima Wormtongue, and King Theoden. She also meets Eowyn. Gandalf returns in this chapter! I don't own 'My Immortal' by Evanescence. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Lily was dreaming.  
  
She knew she was, but it didn't matter. She was back in Mirkwood, the place where it all began. She wore an elvish dress that reached to her ankles. It was a pale gray, and almost sheer. She was standing on the balcony of her room, gazing out at the city below. Elves were walking about as they would normally. But something was missing. "Quel amrun, melamin," a soft voice greeted. Two arms wrapped around her middle, and she smiled. "Good morning Legolas."  
  
She closed her eyes as his kissed her shoulder. "We are dreaming," he whispered. Lily opened her eyes. "I know." Turning around, she met his gaze. Tracing his cheek, she pulled him down for a kiss. Her lips brushed his, and she smiled. "I miss you," she said quietly. Legolas closed his eyes. "I miss you too." He kissed her softly, pulling her closer to him. Breaking the kiss, he tilted his head. "Something is different about you. What happened?" Lily shook her head with a smile. "Nothing happened," she lied.  
  
He pulled back, his eyes narrowing. "You're lying." Lily sighed and pulled away completely. Turning away from him, she went back to looking at the city. "Why do you keep things from me?" he asked. Lily cringed. "I have to. You wouldn't understand." Frowning, Legolas turned her around. "What wouldn't I understand?" Lily pulled her arm away. "You wouldn't understand what I had to do!" He shook his head. "What did you have to do Lily? What are you hiding from me?"  
  
Lily brushed past him and walked into her room. She couldn't tell him about the choice she had made. Despite what he said, he wouldn't understand. "Some secrets I must keep to myself." "Why don't you trust me?" he asked angrily, his voice laced with hurt. She bit her lip to keep from telling him. "I wish I could tell you, but I can't. Please stop pushing Legolas!" He grabbed her shoulders and turned her to him roughly. "It's about that rider, isn't it? You have fallen for him!"  
  
Lily looked at him in shock. "How can you say such a thing?" The elf's eyes blazed with fury. "Because it is true! You pushed me away and chose to go with him!" Lily tried to push him away but he was too strong. "You're wrong Legolas! I would never betray you like that!" "Dina!" he shouted. Lily shut her mouth, and stared at the man in front of her in hurt.  
  
"Edan, Lle wethrine amin!" he yelled, slipping back into his native tongue. She didn't know how she understood him, but she did. His words cut through her like the orc's blade. "I have never deceived you! I have done nothing with the rider, and I never would!" She pulled free of his grasp, and stepped back. "You don't trust me! After everything we've been through together, you don't trust me!"  
  
Legolas opened his mouth to speak, but she cut him off. "Don't even think about talking to me!" He shut his mouth, his eyes narrowed. "Do you know why I came here, Legolas?" He didn't reply. "It's because my soul was crying out for happiness! For a place where I would be safe and loved! And now I'm wondering why the hell I was sent here at all." Legolas looked away, not wanting to look at her.  
  
But Lily would not have it. She grabbed his cheek and forced him to look at her. "Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Hurt flashed in his eyes. "You're hurt, I can see it. But so am I! If you had any idea what I sacrificed for you..." She closed her eyes for a moment, willing the tears away. "You really want to know what I gave up, Legolas?" He didn't move. "I gave up heaven in exchange for this hell. And to think, I did it for you." Legolas's eyes widened in shock.  
  
"I was offered a chance to be what I once was, but I refused it for you. Because I didn't want to leave you. But now I'm not so sure that it was worth it." Legolas's eyes filled with guilt. "Lily..." "Kela!" Legolas frowned. "Amin heraetha," he said softly. Lily shut her eyes tightly. "Kela!" she shouted again, and woke up. Gasping, she sat up. She felt something wet on her cheek and wiped it away. Looking at her hand, she frowned. She had been crying in her sleep.  
  
(A.N.- 'Dina' means 'be silent', 'Edan, Lle wethrine amin' means 'human, you have deceived me,' 'Kela' means 'go away', 'amin heraetha' means 'I'm sorry' and 'melamin' means 'my love'.) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Legolas's eyes focused as he woke up. Was it true? Had Lily really given up heaven for him? Yes, he had sensed her in the dream. Humans rarely stray into the dreams of elves, but it was not impossible. He shut his eyes. He couldn't believe how he had treated her. He should have known better than to act like some jealous fool. She had looked so hurt....Reaching into his pocket, he touched the necklace. Taking it out, he studied it. He had washed the blood away, and now it shone beautifully.  
  
The crystal sun, given to Lily by Lady Galadriel to show her that she wasn't alone. 'But now she is alone. I have hurt her and betrayed her trust in me,' he thought sadly. Sighing, he sat up. "Bad dream?" Gimli asked gruffly. Legolas frowned and put the necklace back in his pocket. "You have no idea." "Come, the hobbit's trail leads into Fangorn forest. The sooner we find them, the sooner we can tell Lily the good news."  
  
(A.N- I didn't want to spend a lot of time on the rotting orc corpses because I want to get to Gandalf's return.)  
  
Legolas nodded, though now he dreaded the thought of seeing her. She was surely furious with him, and he doubted she would speak to him at all. Standing up, he followed the others into the dense woods. Immediately he was met with a wave of anger and anguish. "This forest is old," he whispered. "Very old. And full of anger." Gimli snorted behind him. "The day I believe that trees have emotions is the day that orcs fly!" Legolas smiled slightly. "Than you had better pray that we are prepared for an aerial attack."  
  
Gimli glared at him, but looked at the trees warily. Suddenly Legolas froze. "There is a presence here. One of great power," he warned. Aragorn and the others stopped. "Can you see who it is?" Legolas searched the trees, before settling on a form. He felt his pulse quicken. "It's the white wizard." Boromir drew his sword from its scabbard. "Kill him before he is able to cast a spell on us!" Weapons ready, they watched as a form stepped up before them.  
  
The sun shone behind him, blinding them for a moment. Than Aragorn and Boromir moved to attack him. Their weapons were easily cast aside, as were Legolas's and Gimli's. The light behind him faded, and Legolas gasped. It was indeed a wizard that stood before them, but it was not Saruman. It was quite the opposite. "Gandalf!" Legolas knelt before him and bowed his head. "Forgive me, I did not see!" Gandalf smiled. "No need for apologies, Legolas." Boromir spoke up. "Have you seen the little ones?" he asked urgently.  
  
Gandalf smiled and nodded. "They are with Treebeard, an Ent. You have no reason to worry for them anymore. They are safe," he assured them. Legolas stood up, eyes wide. "The Ents are real? I thought they were just a myth!" Gandalf shook his head. "They are no myth." "What happened to you, Gandalf? We saw the Balrog pull you down into the abyss!" The wizard suddenly grew solemn. "Indeed, you did. I fought with the Balrog on the top of a mountain. Finally, I felled him, but my energy was spent. I recall passing over, through space and time. But my service is still needed here, so I returned. I am no longer Gandalf the Gray, but am now Gandalf the White."  
  
Gimli could only gape at him. Suddenly noticing something, the wizard frowned. "Where is Lily?" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Here we are, milady. Welcome to Rohan!"  
  
Lily gaped at the sight before her. The city was huge, and built upon a rocky outcrop in the White Mountains. Banners danced in the wind, bearing a symbol of a horse. "The mark of the Rohirrim," he explained. She nodded, still amazed. Entering the city though, Lily got a very different impression. It was lifeless! The people of Rohan looked worn and hopeless, almost spiteful. She frowned as one woman looked up at her and sneered.  
  
"What happened here?" she asked. She felt Eomer tense behind her. "The king is not well. He is very weak, and is acting very strange. Some say that he is possessed. At these dark times, I find it easy to believe." They came to a stop in front of Edoras, the main court of Rohan. Dismounting from their horses, they handed them over to the guards. "Come Lily, I shall show you to the king. He will give you a place to stay until your companions arrive."  
  
They walked inside, and a shiver ran down her spine. Something was very wrong, she could sense it. The room was cold, and filled with shadow. They came before the king, and Lily couldn't help but stare. He seemed ancient! His skin was pale, and his hair was white. He could barely keep his eyes open, and regarded the world around him hazily. 'He should be in a retirement home, not here!' she thought to herself. Eomer stepped forward. "My lord, I return with ill news."  
  
"I am not sure that the king is able to handle any more ill news," a sly voice answered. Lily frowned as a man stepped out from behind the king's throne. Like the king, he was pale. But his hair was black and his eyes were dark. "Perhaps I should hear the news first." Eomer's eyes flashed with distrust. 'I know how you feel,' Lily thought and shuddered. "This is news that the king should hear for himself, Grima Wormtongue!" Lily frowned. What an awful name!  
  
Grima scowled and turned to the king. "Your nephew is here, and he brings ill news. I do not trust whatever he has to say," he whispered. The king struggled to focus his eyes on Eomer, but was failing miserably. "Eomer...what news do you bring me?" he wheezed. Eomer stepped forward, his eyes softening at the sight of his uncle. "Orcs have been spotted close to our boarders. I fear that they will invade Rohan soon if something is not done."  
  
Theoden shook his head. "We will not engage in battle. We have been loyal allies of Saruman...he will not harm us." "Uncle, please listen to reason! Our people are in danger!" Grima smiled coldly, and knelt next to the king. "Your nephew is against you. He wishes you harm. Banish him from Rohan!" Eomer had heard enough. Grabbing Grima by the collar of his shirt, he lifted him off the ground. "How long have you been under Saruman's control? What has he promised you?"  
  
Grima's eyes grew wide with fear, and at the sound of soft footsteps, turned his attention to a woman. Eomer followed his gaze, and felt his stomach churn when he saw his sister. Eowyn frowned at the sight in front of her, growing worried. Eomer shook his head, and she walked away. "Long have your gaze been fixed on my sister! But no more! You cannot and will not have her, no matter what Saruman promises!" "Guards! Escort Eomer out of Rohan!" "You cannot order them around!" Eomer shouted.  
  
To his surprise, the guards pulled him away from Grima, and began to drag him away. "Uncle, please! Stop this madness!" Grima sulked back to Theoden's side, and began to whisper in his ear. "Banish him from Rohan! He wishes to harm you!" The king opened his eyes weakly. "You are banished," he wheezed. Eomer stared at him in shock, and struggled against the guards. "Uncle! Uncle stop this!"  
  
Lily watched in horror as Eomer was dragged away and banished from Rohan. "And who do we have here?" Her gaze snapped back to the form in front of her. "How dare you," she growled. Grima's eyes wandered over her form, sizing her up. "How kind of Eomer to bring another woman into Rohan. Yes, you'll do nicely," he said, licking his lips. Lily's nose wrinkled in disgust. "Whatever you're thinking, it's not going to happen. I already belong to someone." Grima smiled thinly. "Is that so?" Lily nodded, and his smile grew.  
  
"Then where is your champion?" She frowned. "He'll be here soon, and when he does come, he'll kick your ass," she shot back. Grima laughed. "With Eomer banished, he won't know you're here at all!" Lily's eyes narrowed. "He'll know I'm here because he'll see me here." Grima shook his head. "I doubt he'll see you at all. Guards!" Lily's eyes widened as two guards grabbed her arms. "What the hell are you doing?" He traced her cheek and smiled when she jerked away from him. "Take her down to the prison. Don't let her make a sound. Drug her if you must."  
  
Lily struggled against her captors. "If you think you're going to get away with this, than you're seriously wrong." Grima smiled. "Oh, the woman is threatening me. Whatever shall I do?" he mocked, feigning fear. Lily smiled. "'Ksher, Dolle naa lost. Lle naa haran e' nauselle." He frowned, not understanding a bit of her elvish. She smiled knowingly. "Tenna' ento lye omenta." Grima frowned. "Take her away!" Lily smiled coldly as the guards dragged her away.  
  
(A.N.- ' 'Ksher, Dolle naa lost' means 'Evil one, your head is empty.' 'Lee naa haran e' nauselle' means 'you are a king in your own mind'. 'Tenna' ento lye omenta' means 'until next we meet.') ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Gandalf and the others approached Rohan, and the wizard tensed. "A shadow has fallen over this city. Evil lurks within. Do not expect to be welcomed warmly," he cautioned. Despite Legolas's cool demeanor, he was getting worried. Was Lily alright? Dismounting from their horses, they walked up to Edoras. The guards greeted them harshly. "The king does not wish to see anyone at the moment. Especially you, Gandalf," one of them sneered.  
  
Gandalf lifted an eyebrow. "Do not test a wizard's patience," he retorted. Fear flickered in their eyes, and they nodded. "You may see him, but you must abandon your weapons before going inside." Aragorn and the others reluctantly handed over their swords, bows, arrows, axes and daggers. One guard turned to Gandalf. "Your staff," he commanded. The wizard smiled slightly. "Surely you would not part an old man from his walking stick," he said, feigning weakness.  
  
The guard nodded and opened the door. They walked inside, shocked by the sight of the king. He looked so frail! "Theoden, it is I, Gandalf." Theoden shifted where he sat. "I know who you are, and you're not welcome here. Leave!" he commanded. Gandalf frowned. "You are not yourself," he argued. Theoden coughed and wheezed. "I am fine." Noticing his staff, the king frowned. "I told you to take the staff!" he shouted. The guards, realizing their mistake, moved to take it. Boromir and the others held them off.  
  
"I will drive this evil from you, Theoden of Rohan," Gandalf said with confidence. Theoden laughed mockingly. "You cannot! Not even you, Gandalf the Gray, are strong enough to save the king!" Gandalf gripped his staff tightly. "Leave the king, Saruman," he commanded. The king laughed again. "You could not defeat me before. What makes you think you can now?" Glaring coldly, Gandalf threw back his cloak, revealing the white robe underneath.  
  
Theoden gasped and his eyes widened in shock. "I am no longer Gandalf the Gray, but Gandalf the White. Now leave this king, Saruman!" Theoden shook his head. "No! You cannot make me!" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Grima watched his new prisoner with fascination. She was harsh and fierce, something he was strangely attracted to. It made sense, seeing as how he was attracted to the same elements in Eowyn. Lily was sitting near the window, her chin resting on her hand. She appeared to be somewhat disappointed. "Your hero has not come and he never will," he sneered. Lily whipped her head toward the door and her eyes narrowed.  
  
"Shut up," she growled. Grima smirked. "I am merely stating the truth, milady. Your hero will never come to this place." Lily stood up and walked over to the cell doors. "Bite your tongue before I rip it out of your mouth," she hissed. Grima smiled, loving the way her eyes glowed when she got angry. "What makes you think he's coming?" Lily lifted her chin. "Because he---" Grima cut her off. "Cares?" Lily shut her mouth and he laughed. "And why should he? He didn't care enough to come with you to Rohan."  
  
Lily glared at him. "I told him not to." He shook his head. "I know what it is like to love a maiden. If he truly cared than he would have followed you here." Lily hit the door with her fist. "You know nothing of love! You're nothing but a soulless monster!" she shouted. Grima's smile disappeared. "I know what love is, you insolent wench!" He grabbed the bars on the small window of the door and shook them.  
  
He closed his eyes and calmed himself. "From what I have heard, your hero is an elf. What makes you think he'd give up the immortal life for you?" Lily looked away and he smiled. "You are nothing to him. Nothing but a toy for his amusement." Lily shook her head. "You're lying," she said softly. Grima's smile grew. "I may be quite a few things my dear, but I am not a liar. The elf may be interested in you, but love?" He smirked. "He does not love you. He never will. He will toy with your feelings, and he will make false promises. But he will never love you."  
  
He watched as Lily's gaze met his, and he was delighted at what he saw. Her gray eyes were distant and misted with tears. 'Yes,' he thought, 'I've broken her.' Lily turned away and walked back to the window. "Please leave me alone," she said brokenly. Grima nodded. "As you wish," he said, and left with a smile tugging at his lips. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Gandalf watched as Saruman was finally driven from Theoden's body. Everyone in the room watched as youth seeped back into him, and he regained his strength. "Uncle?" Theoden opened his eyes and looked at the young girl in front of him. "Eowyn?" Ecstatic that he recognized her, she flew into his arms. He smiled and hugged her back tightly. "What has happened?"  
  
Gandalf watched as Grima crept into the room. "Ask your advisor," the old wizard said coldly. Narrowing his eyes, Theoden stood up and turned to him. "Grima Wormtongue you have betrayed me!" Grima's eyes widened when he saw that the king was no longer under Saruman's control. He ran to the door, and tried to escape. The guards moved to go after him, but Theoden shook his head. "He is banished from Rohan. Let no more blood be shed for the moment. Now, where is my son?"  
  
Eowyn's face fell. "Uncle, there is much I must tell you." Theoden frowned but nodded. Legolas was pleased to see the king well again, but he had other matters on his mind. "Where is Lily?" he asked. Eowyn's eyes widened. "She is in the prison!" she answered. Taking his arm, she led him to her. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
'He will never love you.'  
  
Grima's words echoed in her mind. Shutting her eyes, she shook her head. He was the bad guy; she wasn't supposed to believe him. But the things he said made sense. Legolas was immortal. He would live forever, and she would die. She didn't know that elves could give up their immortality. Legolas had never mentioned it. Grima had sounded so sure when he told her of Legolas's intentions. 'He will toy with your feelings. He will make you false promises, but he will never love you.'  
  
Slipping deeper into her thoughts, she didn't hear the cell door open. Before she knew what was happening, she was pulled into someone's arms. Blinking, she realized it was Legolas. "Thank the Valar, you're alright! I was so worried! I knew I should have come with you!" Closing her eyes, Lily tried to push Grima's words out of her mind. "Lily!" She opened her eyes to see Boromir, Aragorn and Gimli rush into the room.  
  
She smiled faintly when she received hugs from each of them. Looking at Boromir, she smiled. He knelt next to her, his eyes glistening. "You saved me. My little angel," he whispered and hugged her tightly. She hugged him back, the smile slowly leaving her face. "I'm glad you're all okay." Gimli stepped forward, and pulled her into a tight hug. "You had us all worried, lass. The elf was the most impatient creature I've ever seen! It was enough to frighten any dwarf!" Lily smiled and looked over at her hero.  
  
He was smiling at her, his eyes never leaving her form. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
That night, everyone was settled in and going to bed. Soon, the only ones awake were Lily and Legolas. Lily walked over to the steps of Edoras and sat down. "Can't sleep?" a soft voice asked. Lily shook her head. "Not tonight," she answered. She turned to see the elf sitting next to her. "I have something for you," he said, and pressed something into her palm. She smiled when she saw the crystal sun.  
  
"I was wondering if you ever found it." Legolas smiled and looked at the city before them. "Rohan's people look so sad," he said. Lily nodded and looked away. "So elves can give up their immortality?" Legolas looked at her in shock. "Who told you that?" Her face fell. So it was true. "Grima Wormtongue," she answered truthfully. Legolas frowned. "Yes, we can choose to live a mortal life."  
  
I'm so tired of being here  
  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
  
And if you have to leave  
  
I wish that you would just leave  
  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
  
And it won't leave me alone  
  
Lily nodded and looked up at the sky. Silence hung in the air for a moment. Lily was the first to break it. "I'm going to die someday," she said softly. Legolas looked at her, confused. She smiled as she looked at the stars. "I'm human, so it's sort of inevitable." Legolas frowned. "Lily, why are you---" "You'll never die." He shook his head. "What does that have to do with anything?" "Everything."  
  
She tore her gaze away from the stars, and smiled sadly. "I can't be with you." Legolas stared at her with wide eyes. "Why?" She looked at her hands for a moment. "Because I'm going to die." She hesitated. "And because you don't trust me." Legolas opened his mouth to argue, but she pressed a finger to his lips. "Don't say it isn't true, because it is. You thought something happened between Eomer and I. It shows that you don't trust me."  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
This pain is just too real  
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
She drew her knees to her chest and frowned. "Grima said a lot of things, but some of them were true." She looked at the elf next to her. "You'll make false promises, and you'll tell me that what I say is nonsense. You'll care about me, but..." She swallowed. "It's not enough." Legolas frowned. "What should I do?" Lily shook her head. "I don't know. I don't want you to give up your immortality. You're a prince, and you're going to be a king someday. I, on the other hand, will die."  
  
Legolas didn't know what to say. "There must be something..." Lily shook her head. "There's just no way. I've been thinking about this, and I've looked at it from every angle. There's just no way." Legolas looked over at her and took her hand. "I'll become mortal." Lily shook her head. "No, you won't." "I will!" "No!" She stood up and glared at him. "You're a prince! You're going to be a king someday! Mirkwood needs a leader. They need you."  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
I held your hand through all of these years  
  
But you still have  
  
All of me  
  
"What am I supposed to do than?" he asked, standing up. Lily looked away. "There's nothing you can do." Legolas shook his head. "I don't accept that." Lily looked up at him, her gray eyes flashing in the moonlight. "You don't have a choice," she said, and walked away. Legolas growled and walked after her. Grabbing her arm, he turned her to him. "You think you can just walk away like that?" Lily struggled against him.  
  
"You act as though it is all so simple! Well it's not! I feel for you, Lily." Lily stopped struggling, and just shook her head. Lifting her face, he saw that she was crying. "I was never meant to be with you. I'm not from this world. You and I were never supposed to meet." Legolas pressed his forehead against her's. "But we did." Lily closed her eyes. "I was never meant to feel this way about you." "But you do."  
  
You used to captivate me  
  
By your resonating life  
  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
  
Your face it haunts  
  
My once pleasant dreams  
  
Your voice it chased away  
  
All the sanity in me  
  
Lily felt his lips brush against her's. "We'll find a way," he whispered. Lily opened her eyes and met his. "Promise me." His hands slid from her arms to her hands. "I promise you, we will find a way." 'He will make false promises but he will never love you.' Lily pushed Grima's voice away and hugged the elf tightly. "Whatever you do, don't break my heart, okay?" He nodded and kissed her shoulder. "I won't."  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
I held your hand through all of these years  
  
But you still have  
  
All of me 


	18. Awake and Dreaming

May it Be By Siren  
Hey guys! Well, there are only a few chapters left to this story. I'll explain everything later. Anyway, Rohan is being evacuated in this chapter. Lily's visions become much more painful and deadly, and Sauron is taking advantage of it. This chapter is going to lead to some unexpected turns and determines whether or not Lily's choice was a good one. Also, from the reviewer who mentioned 'STEPS' I heard one song by them, 'One for Sorrow,' and you're right. THEY'RE TERRIBLE! (Shudders) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Disgusting. Absolutely disgusting."  
  
Saruman was glaring at the images in the Plantir. Lily and Legolas were asleep in each other's arms, content smiles on their faces. Turning away, he focused his attention on Grima.  
  
"You didn't split them up?"  
  
Grima cowered under the wizard's glare. "I tried milord, I really did! But her feelings for the elf are too strong to break!"  
  
Saruman growled and looked back at the Plantir. Lily snuggled against Legolas, who tightened his arms around her.  
  
"Everything has a weakness. We must simply discover what it is. Despite their bond, she still has doubts. She doubts her decision as well as the elf's feelings for her. She doubts herself more than anything," he sneered.  
  
Grima fidgeted from his place in the shadows. "When I spoke with her earlier, I could see the fear in her eyes. She fears being apart from the elf. Perhaps if we were to separate them, she would be easier to destroy."  
  
Saruman frowned. "She has been apart from the elf before and yet she still holds true to him."  
  
Grima smiled. "But this time we shall poison her mind, just as I did Theoden's. Theoden broke free of your spell, but she is a mortal girl. A girl with a heart that can easily be broken. You can destroy her feelings for the elf, milord. You almost destroyed her before; you could complete your task now. Use her own feelings to ruin her."  
  
Saruman smiled wickedly. "I like the way you think, Grima Wormtongue. Fine then, I shall try again to kill her. And if I cannot, than I shall let her destroy herself." Looking back at the Plantir, he smiled. "The angel's precious soul shall be broken." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Lily snuggled up to the warm form beside her, and opened her eyes.  
  
She saw Legolas looking down at her, his head resting on his hand. "Quel kaima?" Staring at him blankly, he smiled. "I asked if you slept well," he translated. Blinking, she smiled. "Oh." Propping herself up on her elbows, she blew the hair out of her face.  
  
"Yes I did. Very well actually," she said with a faint smile. Legolas smirked, a brushed the hair away from her shoulder. Looking at the tattoo, he touched her shoulder blade. "Where did you get this?" he asked. Lily shivered at his touch, and smiled.  
  
"I got it two years after the murder of my family." Legolas's eyes widened.  
  
"Forgive me, I should not have asked," he apologized. Lily smiled and shook her head. "Don't worry about it. I'm not going to have another breakdown."  
  
Glancing over her shoulder, she could see the beginnings of the tattoo. "Anyway, after my family was killed, I could never sleep. I was an insomniac, which is someone who can't sleep well, if at all. So I would stay up for hours, looking at the moon and the stars. The sight of the moon always comforted me a little. So one day, I got this tattoo as a reminder that even though I was alone, there was still something to bring me peace, even if only for a few hours."  
  
Legolas's eyes softened. He had seen her eyes darken when she spoke of her family. Just the mention of them brought pain to her eyes. He knew he would never understand what she went through completely. He was immortal, and death was not a normal occurrence in his life. Lily's face fell a bit.  
  
"Night was always the hardest time for me. I was always afraid that something was lurking in the shadows, ready to send me to my death. Although there were some times when I was praying for it."  
  
Legolas touched her arm, noticing her jaw clench. "You would pray for death?" She nodded, not looking at him.  
  
"I had no reason to live. I had no friends and no family. I kept praying that I would go to sleep and never wake up. And when I lived to see another day, I wasn't sure I could survive. I kept thinking, 'if it gets any harder than this, I don't think I'll make it.' And than I came here." She looked at Legolas and smiled.  
  
Brushing the hair away from his eyes, her smile grew. "You were my salvation. You saved me," she whispered. Legolas cupped her face and kissed her forehead. "Aratoamin," he whispered. Smiling, she leaned her forehead against his. "What does that mean?" Legolas stroked her cheek. "My champion," he said softly.  
  
Lily closed her eyes. "I'm no champion," she argued. Legolas kissed her softly. "Yes you are. Everything you have done in your life...you are a champion. You saved Boromir; you chose a mortal life to save your friends." He kissed her again. "You are my champion."  
  
Lily was touched. No one had ever said anything like that to her before. Stroking his cheek, she kissed him fully. She moaned when he began to respond, softly yet firmly. "Aratoamin," he sighed, and kissed her.  
  
Nothing more was said for the next few hours. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Saruman closed his eyes, and began to chant darkly.  
  
"Lord Sauron, give me the power to destroy she who you loathe. Lend me your dark energy so that I might end her life. Please Lord Sauron, I beg you."  
  
A cold presence filled the room, and the wizard shivered.  
  
"I SHALL LEND YOU MY POWER, SARUMAN OF THE ISTARI. BUT DO NOT FAIL ME. IF THE MORTAL WOMAN IS NOT DESTROYED, THAN YOU SHALL FEEL MY WRATH."  
  
"I understand, milord."  
  
Saruman gasped as he felt the dark power enter him, flowing through his veins. His eyes flew open, revealing their new darkness. A smile pulled at his lips. Standing up, he felt a new strength. "Give me the form I need to destroy the mortal woman." Slowly, his dark eyes became a deep blue, and his pale skin became soft. His white hair became blonde, and his haggard features became handsome.  
  
A wicked smile appeared on his lips, distorting his new face. "Yes, this will do perfectly." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Legolas awoke to hear someone knocking on the door. Putting on his clothes, he opened it to see Aragorn's grim face. "What's wrong?" he asked. Aragorn glanced inside and saw Lily's sleeping form. "We shall not speak of it here. Come," he said, and walked away. Legolas glanced back at Lily, and left.  
  
"What's wrong, Aragorn?"  
  
"Theoden is having his people flee to Helm's Deep."  
  
Legolas frowned. "Why won't they fight here? They will be trapped in Helm's Deep."  
  
Aragorn nodded. "I know, but he will not listen. He wants the women and children to hide in the caves." Lowering his voice, he added, "The Uruk- Hai are coming, Legolas. I do not think Rohan will survive the battle."  
  
The elf shook his head. "Have faith, Aragorn. It is much too early to despair. I will wake Lily, and we will meet you by the gates." Aragorn nodded with a faint smile. "I hope she is able to wake after her previous activities."  
  
Legolas blushed furiously and punched his arm lightly. "Silly mortal," he muttered and walked back into the room. Aragorn shook his head and left laughing. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Legolas sat down next to Lily and kissed her cheek. "Time to wake up," he cooed softly. Lily stirred in her sleep and turned away. Chuckling, he blew lightly on her ear. She squirmed and opened her eyes to see him suppressing a laugh. "So human ears are sensitive as well," he mused.  
  
Lily smiled and swatted at his hand. "Shut up," she growled playfully. Legolas laughed and caught her hand in his. Kissing her palm he watched her smile. "You must get dressed. The people of Rohan are leaving for Helm's Deep." Lily frowned. "What's Helm's Deep?"  
  
"It is a fortress built into a mountain. It is supposedly very strong and is a good place to retreat to during a war." Lily sat up, her eyes widening. "Are the Uruk-Hai coming?" she asked worriedly. Legolas nodded. "I'm afraid they are." Lily looked away, holding the sheet to her chest.  
  
Seeing her begin to tremble, he pulled her into his arms. "Don't worry. I won't let them take you, Aratoamin," he assured her. Lily forced herself to stop shaking, and nodded. "I know. I trust you," she said. Kissing the top of her head, he stood up. "We're leaving in an hour. I'll meet you in the stables." She nodded, and watched him leave.  
  
Getting to her feet, she put on a pair of leggings and a short- sleeved tunic. She grabbed her boots and slipped them on. Taking her pack, she left the room and made her way to the stables.  
  
Saruman watched Legolas walk away from Lily's room, and smiled when one of his servants approached him. 'Now for the distraction,' he thought to himself. The servant informed him that he had seen Grima near the gates. Being the hero he is, Legolas went to go investigate the problem, leaving Lily alone.  
  
He watched Lily leave her room, looking content. He followed her to the stables, which were empty except for the horses. Her eyes brightened at the sight of one of them. "Gideon!" she shouted, and hugged the creature's neck. The horse neighed happily and nuzzled her shoulder. He rolled his eyes at the affectionate display before him. 'Sickening.'  
  
Having seen enough of the little show, he walked in. "Lily, there you are!" Lily turned to him, and she smiled brightly. "Legolas, look! Gideon's here!" Saruman smiled and nodded. "I see. I'm glad to see you so happy," he lied. 'My plan is working perfectly. This glamour is excellent.' Lily smiled again and walked over to him. Taking his hands in her own, she looked up at him.  
  
"I meant what I said last night. You are my savior. And what you said about me being a champion? It really meant a lot to me. No one has ever said anything that sweet to me before."  
  
Saruman smiled. "Well it had my desired affect on you." Lily's smile faltered a bit. "What do you mean?" Saruman leaned down a bit. "I knew I would not be able to get you to sleep with me without such kind words," he whispered in her ear.  
  
Lily felt as though something in her shattered. She jerked away from him, eyes wide. "What are you saying?" Saruman chuckled. "Though now I'm wondering if all those sweet words were worth it." His smile grew at the look of horror on Lily's face. "Oh come now, I'm almost three thousand years old. You can't possibly think that bedding a mortal would impress me. Though your stamina was surprising."  
  
Lily felt tears spring to her eyes. "How can you say this to me? I thought, I thought..." "You thought what? That I loved you?" he laughed. "You said it yourself. I made you false promises and got what I wanted. What made you think that I would love you?"  
  
Lily was shocked. How could he say these things? Just a few moments ago he was holding her. She gave up her life for him, and now he was saying this. "But, but you said, you promised---" "To what? Not break your heart?" He laughed again. " 'Oh please don't break my heart Legolas! Promise me!'" he mocked. Lily turned away, unable to look at him anymore. Saruman feigned hurt.  
  
"Oh come now, don't be like that. This morning was fun." "Is that all it was to you? Fun?" Saruman smiled. "Of course it was. What did you expect it to be? Did you expect me to pledge undying love to you? You're a mortal! You'll die one day and your corpse will rot in the ground while I am free to be with others. Why would I love you?" When Lily didn't turn around, he touched her shoulder.  
  
She turned around and slapped his hand. "Don't touch me!" she shouted. Saruman pulled his hand back with a wicked smile. Shutting her eyes for a moment, Lily struggled to compose herself. "Do you feel anything for me at all?" she asked quietly. He smirked. "You still don't understand, do you? Foolish mortals. I'll give you time to understand this. Though, being a mortal, time is not on your side."  
  
He turned to leave, but Lily grabbed his hand. "What?" he asked. Lily looked up at him pleadingly. "I love you," she said softly. Saruman chuckled and took his hand away. "Of course you do, little one. And once you die, someone else will too," he sneered. Smiling wickedly, he left.  
  
Lily watched him leave, dazed. What had just happened? Only a few hours ago he had been making love to her, and now...She clutched her stomach as a wave of nausea swept over her. She suddenly felt naked and exposed. She felt disgusted with herself, and fought the urge to vomit. Feeling the tears escape her eyes, she turned away and ran. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Lily ran into the streets of Rohan, pushing past the people in front of her. The skies had darkened, and storm clouds hovered above. As the rain began to fall and thunder began to boom, she began to hyperventilate. She needed to get away. She needed to leave this place. To leave Legolas. Stumbling she skidded to the ground. She felt someone lift her up, and struggled.  
  
"Lily?" She froze, recognizing Boromir's voice. He turned her to him, shocked to see the tear tracks on her face. "What happened?" Lily just shook her head and continued to cry. Boromir pulled her into a hug and stroked her hair. "It's alright. Come, we should get out of the rain."  
  
I can't lose anything  
  
So what's left is mine  
  
And I win this time  
  
Saruman shifted back to his original form, and looked into the Plantir. He smiled happily at the sight in front of him. Boromir was consoling Lily, but the wizard knew that nothing could heal her broken heart. He had broken her soul, and soon she would no longer pose a threat to Sauron. The look of utter betrayal on her face flashed through his mind. It was so perfect. The beautiful pain in her eyes...  
  
Consolation day  
  
I'll make up a way  
  
I'll know now just what to say  
  
Legolas arrived at the gates with Gideon and the other horses. Gideon was struggling to get away from the elf, fury blazing in his eyes. "Calm down, Gideon. What has gotten into you?"  
  
At the sight of Lily, the horse pulled away and galloped toward her. Lily wiped her eyes and hugged the horse tightly. Boromir threw a furious glare at the elf. Lily had told him what he had said, and now he wanted nothing more than to kill him. Stroking Gideon's cheek, Lily leaned against him.  
  
"Here Lily," Legolas said, and started to help her get onto the horse. She flinched at his touch and pulled away. "Get away from me," she hissed. Legolas's eyes widened. What had happened? "Aratoamin?" Once on Gideon's back, Lily growled at him. "Don't call me that." Legolas opened his mouth to speak, but Boromir's heavy hand on his shoulder stopped him.  
  
"Stay away from her," the steward of Gondor growled. Getting onto his own horse, Boromir rode close to Lily. "What is going on?" the elf asked aloud.  
  
I'll get away from you  
  
Wait and I'll be begging  
  
I'll pull you down  
  
After a few hours of riding, the others were starting to get worried. Lily's eyes had darkened since they left Rohan, and her face was wiped clean of emotion. Legolas was just as confused as them. Lily had given no indication to anyone other than Boromir as to the source of her fury, but it was unnerving. Each time Legolas tried to talk to her, Boromir stepped in and stopped him.  
  
Boromir refused to let anyone talk to her, even Gandalf. Legolas couldn't decide if Boromir was acting like an older brother, or a constant bodyguard. Considering his affection for her, it was probably both. 'What happened?' he thought with a frown.  
  
I saw it all again  
  
Fading memory became clear to me  
  
I try but I can't say  
  
That I'm your's for good  
  
Support me as you said you would  
  
Lily was dying inside. Everything he had said had cut her to the core. He had taken her love for her and threw it in her face. Grima was right all along. Legolas didn't love her, he never would. She was a fool to think he would. She was a fool for deciding to remain a mortal. She cursed herself and Legolas.  
  
Slowly, she began to guard her emotions and her heart. The pain of her conversation with Legolas was almost unbearable. She would gladly welcome death at the moment. Why is it that in both this life and her past one, the one she loved the most was also the one who destroyed her? 'Never again,' she promised silently. 'Never again will I open my heart to anyone.'  
  
I'll get away from you  
  
Wait and I'll be begging  
  
I'll pull you down  
  
Awake and dreaming  
  
I'm only sleeping  
  
(A.N.- The lyrics belong to 'Awake and Dreaming' by Finger Eleven) 


	19. Love is Pain

May it Be By Siren  
  
Hey guys! (Blinks in shock at the number of reviews) You guys are so awesome!!! Anyway, here's the next chapter. Yes, Saruman is not only powerful, but he's cunning as well. And now he's broken Lily's very soul, and has torn both her and Legolas apart. I don't own anyone except Lily and Gideon, and I don't own 'Love is Pain' by Amanda Perez. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
LILY.  
  
The young mortal stirred in her sleep. A powerful voice boomed in her mind, sending shivers down her spine.  
  
MORTAL WENCH.  
  
Lily gasped as she was torn from her sleep, and brought to a tower in the middle of nowhere. Dark energy surrounded the place and spilled out of the building in waves. She was dropped in the middle of an empty room, the walls made of jagged stone. A huge throne was at the back of the room, and a platform in the middle. On the platform was a black orb.  
  
Struggling to her feet, she looked around. "Hello?" her voice echoed in the room. She walked over to the platform, her eyes drawn to the orb. Red flames swirled inside of it, and her eyes narrowed. "What the hell...?"  
  
Suddenly the flames disappeared, and she saw Legolas sitting against a tree dejectedly. "Legolas?" The image disappeared and was replaced by an image of her family. They were alive and healthy, smiling. Her mother and father were sitting on the couch, and Tom was on the floor. They were watching a movie together, laughing every so often.  
  
Lily's eyes softened at the sight. "Mommy..." She reached out a hand to touch it, and the image faded, swallowed by darkness.  
  
YOU LOVE YOUR FAMILY.  
  
Lily tensed at the sound of the voice. It was thick and laced with hate.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked. The voice chuckled.  
  
SOMEONE WHO CAN GIVE YOU WHAT YOU WANT MORE THAN ANYTHING.  
  
"Oh? So you have the new Mercedes?" she asked sarcastically. The voice growled.  
  
DO NOT JEST, MORTAL.  
  
"Oh, I'm not jesting. I hear the new Mercedes are nice. Leather interior, 6-Disc CD player. It's hot," she said with a smirk.  
  
MY PATIENCE GROWS THIN.  
  
"Somehow, I didn't think you were the patient type," she muttered and looked around. Where was the voice coming from?  
  
I KNOW WHAT YOU WANT.  
  
"I don't think you do."  
  
I CAN GIVE YOUR FAMILY BACK TO YOU.  
  
Lily's heart froze. Her breath caught in her throat, and she felt her pulse quicken. "What did you say?"  
  
YOU MISS YOUR FAMILY DEARLY. I CAN GIVE THEM BACK TO YOU.  
  
Lily shook her head. "You don't have the power to do that."  
  
DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME. I CAN GIVE YOU WHATEVER YOU WANT.  
  
Lily swallowed. "And what do you want?"  
  
ALL I WANT IS WHAT IS MINE. I WANT MY RING.  
  
Lily smiled bitterly and nodded. "You're ring, huh? The ring of power? The one ring to bring the whole world into darkness? Let me think about that...No, not a chance."  
  
YOU AGGRIVATE ME WOMAN. IF I CANNOT DO THIS THE EASY WAY, THAN YOU WILL FORCE ME TO DO IT THE HARD WAY.  
  
Lily lifted an eyebrow. "There was an easy way? Gee, I guess I missed that somewhere between the freaky orb trick and the bogus offer."  
  
DO NOT SPEAK TO ME IN THAT TONE. I OWN YOUR SOUL AT THE MOMENT. YOU ARE MINE.  
  
Lily nodded slowly. "Right. Well, I'm going to wake up now. So, bye!"  
  
MORTAL WENCH!  
  
Lily gasped as she felt something pick her up and throw her across the room. She hit the wall with such force that the air was knocked out of her lungs. Slamming her body onto the ground, she gasped for air, feeling her lungs contract painfully.  
  
Pushing herself up, she spit the blood out of her mouth. "Is that all you've got? Is this the dark and powerful Sauron? You're so weak that you need a piece of jewelry to take over the world? You're nothing! You're wasting my time! You're pathetic!"  
  
BITE YOUR TONGUE, MORTAL WOMAN!  
  
"Piss off!"  
  
DON'T TEMPT ME TO END YOUR LIFE!  
  
"Why should I care? I have nothing to live for anymore! Legolas doesn't love me! My family is dead! Tell me why I should be afraid of you!"  
  
"Because you're giving up the one chance to save me."  
  
Lily's eyes widened as a form stepped into the light. Wide eyes stared up at her innocently. "Don't you love me?"  
  
Lily began to hyperventilate. "Tom?"  
  
She gasped and woke up. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Legolas watched Lily from his spot against a tree. She was close to hyperventilating, and she was clutching her chest painfully. He wanted to go to her, but didn't want to frighten her. So he forced himself to look away, and pretended to sleep.  
  
Lily tried to get her breathing under control, but was finding it difficult. She remembered the last time she had a nightmare this bad. Legolas made her promise to go to him the next time she had one. 'No. I can't go to him. Not after what he said to me.' But her breathing continued to worsen, and her chest began to hurt.  
  
Everyone was asleep though. She didn't want to wake them up, especially since she should be able to calm herself down. 'Calm down Lily. It was just a dream.' But despite her efforts, nothing was working. Swallowing her pride and dignity, she got to her feet and walked over to Legolas.  
  
"Legolas," she whispered. His eyes focused, and settled on the form kneeling in front of him. "Lily?" Her hand was still clutching her chest, and he could hear her beginning to wheeze. "What happened?" he asked, sitting up more. Lily swallowed and shook her head. "I had a nightmare, or possibly a vision." Legolas leaned towards her, his eyes flashing with concern.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked worriedly. Lily shook her head.  
  
"I can't breathe," she choked out, tears springing to her eyes.  
  
Legolas moved to take her into his arms, but Lily pulled back.  
  
"I remember what you said. I don't think I'll ever forget it. The things you said to me yesterday...they hurt me more than anything. I know that you feel nothing for me, that this whole time it was just a game to you. But right now I don't care. Just help me and I'll stay out of your way."  
  
He frowned. "What are you talking about?"  
  
Lily just whimpered and slumped forward. Legolas caught her, and gathered her into his arms. Turning her so that her back was against her, he placed his hand on her stomach.  
  
"Shhh...calm down. I'm here now. Everything's alright. You're safe," he soothed.  
  
Lily quickly calmed in his embrace, and snuggled closer to him. He smoothed the hair away from her face, and couldn't help but frown. 'I know that you feel nothing for me. That this whole time it was just a game to you.' Her words echoed in his mind. What had she been talking about? Of course he felt for her!  
  
'I had a nightmare, or possibly a vision.' His frown deepened. Did she foresee another death? Tucking her head under his chin, he inhaled her scent. "What happened, Lily? Why are you pulling away from me?"  
  
Her breathing was calm now, and he knew she was asleep. Leaning back against the tree, he sighed. He would talk to her about this in the morning. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Lily opened her eyes wearily, the light of the sun making her wince. Nightmares haunted her that night, never allowing her any peace. Feeling something warm behind her, she saw the arm wrapped around her waist. Memories of the night before flooded back, and disgust drifted across her face.  
  
She quickly pulled away from the form behind her, and crawled away a bit. Turning around, she saw the elf sleeping peacefully. He had held her all night long...Lily felt her heart grow warm at the thought of it and quickly reminded herself of his cruel words.  
  
'He doesn't love you! He never felt anything for you! You're nothing to him!' she reminded herself. But despite the memory of what he said, she found herself unable to look away from him. No matter how much she loathed it, he had a part of her. He always would. Feeling tears building in her eyes, she quickly blinked them away. 'Why did I have to love someone like him?'  
  
She finally tore her gaze away from the elf, and looked over at Boromir. The man was sleeping on the ground, mumbling every so often. She smiled faintly. She could trust Boromir, she knew that. After she told him what Legolas had said, he took up the role of her older brother and made sure that everyone gave her some space. She saw the looks of disgust that he threw to the elf, and she felt a bit guilty.  
  
She hated this. Even though Legolas had been utterly cruel to her and used her in the worst possible way, she felt guilty. No, guilty wasn't the right word. She felt empty. Hollow. She felt like part of her had died inside. She was mourning the loss of something dear to her. Looking back at Legolas, she felt herself begin to tremble. She missed his touch. His kind words and gentle whispers. She missed feeling loved.  
  
She wanted so badly to just walk over to him and throw herself into his arms. But she couldn't. She refused to be his toy. She watched as Legolas frowned a bit, and reached out. "Aratoamin?" Her breath caught in her throat. 'My champion.' His sweet endearment for her. "More like 'my toy'," she snorted. Sighing, she raked her fingers through her hair. Oh God how she missed him.  
  
She could still feel his gentle caresses. How he was so gentle for her...so careful for her. And now...it was like he was a completely different person. He was so cold to her; so cruel.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Lily couldn't believe what he was saying to her.  
  
'This can't be happening. This isn't real.'  
  
The person in front of her couldn't possibly be the elf she loved. The way he spoke to her, the things he said...  
  
Grabbing his hand, she looked up at him pleadingly. 'Please don't do this Legolas. Please tell me this is all some joke. Please don't break my heart like this...'  
  
"I love you," she whispered brokenly.  
  
She waited for him to smile softly, and apologize. To explain that this was all a joke and that he loved her too. She waited for him to take her in his arms and hold her gently. Her eyes searched his anxiously. Where was the Legolas she loved?  
  
To her disdain, Legolas chuckled and took his hand back.  
  
"Of course you do little one. And when you die, someone else will too."  
  
He smiled wickedly, turned around, and left. Lily watched him leave, and felt a hollowness settle in her stomach. Her heart broke and her soul wept. "Legolas..."  
  
~End flashback~  
  
Feeling something wet slide down her cheek, she realized she'd started to cry. She shook her head, and buried her face in her hands. Not wanting anyone to see her break down like this, she turned and walked away a bit. Once out of sight, she slid to her knees and began to cry.  
  
Why is love so much pain?  
  
Sitting on the roof staring at the stars  
  
Thinking to myself 'how could I have fell for someone so hard'  
  
When all I was told was lies  
  
Now that I think about it it makes me cry  
  
Gideon walked slowly to his weeping rider. Snorting softly, he made his presence known. Lily looked up, and lifted a hand. Gideon quickly walked over and nuzzled it, offering his own strength and support.  
  
"It hurts so much. Nothing makes any sense," she whimpered.  
  
Kneeling on all fours, Gideon nudged her with his cheek. Lily wrapped her arms around her neck and leaned against him, burying her face in his mane. "The things he said...I just don't understand."  
  
To know someone I gave my heart to  
  
Just tore my heart apart  
  
A love that is endless  
  
Why did this love have to start?  
  
Gideon neighed softly and nuzzled her cheek. Lily just shook her head, unable to comprehend everything. How could things go so wrong in less than two days? Attempting to subdue her cries, Lily took a few deep breaths. "I told him that I loved him, and he just laughed in my face."  
  
Legolas watched from a distance. He heard everything, and was more confused than ever. He didn't know what she was talking about. He had never said anything to her to make her cry. Turning to Gandalf, he walked over to him. "Gandalf, someone is using magic against Lily and I. Someone powerful."  
  
Gandalf stood up and looked in Lily's direction. A shadow had fallen over the girl, and he felt a shiver run down his spine. "When did Lily begin behaving differently?" "Yesterday. She wouldn't let me come near her." The old wizard nodded. "Yes, no one could get near her. A shadow has fallen over her. She is being deceived." Legolas was furious. "By who?" Gandalf frowned. "Saruman."  
  
Feeling the love I have for you  
  
Just rushes through my veins  
  
Why does love have to be so much pain?  
  
"Saruman? Why would he do this? How?" Gandalf turned to the elf, his face grim. "I do not know why. Lily is mortal now and should no longer pose a threat to Sauron. As for how he deceived her? I am not sure. Only Boromir knows what has upset Lily so." Legolas nodded. "Fine then. I will wake him, and I will make him tell me."  
  
"No! Lily needs to feel that she can trust him. Do not force him to break her trust." Legolas's eyes filled with desperation. "Than how can I help her?" Gandalf smiled softly. "That is simple, my dear friend." His eyes twinkled. "Love her." Legolas blinked. "What?" Gandalf looked at Lily sadly. "The girl does not feel loved. She believes you do not love her. Prove to her that she is wrong."  
  
So much pain...  
  
So many nights so many tears I've cried  
  
No one to be by my side  
  
Stuck with misery and pain  
  
You are the one to blame  
  
Cause it hurts you know...  
  
Lily didn't hear his soft footsteps as he walked to her. She only sensed his presence when he was kneeling beside her. Her face still buried in Gideon's mane, she sniffed.  
  
"What do you want? Did you come to taunt me again?"  
  
Legolas cringed at her harsh tone. "I never said any of those things. Saruman did, not me. He used some form of magic." He saw Lily's back tense, and swallowed.  
  
"How dare you. First you make me false promises to get me to sleep with you, than you mock me, and now you try to blame someone else? I saw you! I saw you say each word to me. If you're going to be cruel to someone like that, than at least be man enough to accept responsibility for it!"  
  
Legolas's eyes widened. "I am telling you the truth!" he argued. Turning around, he saw Lily's eyes narrow. "No more games, Legolas. I'm tired of it. You made your feelings for me perfectly clear yesterday."  
  
Legolas was growing frustrated. "How could you think such things? Do you honestly think that I would ever say such things to you?" Lily looked away. "It was you Legolas. Unless you have a twin, it was you."  
  
To know someone I gave my heart to  
  
Just tore my heart apart  
  
A love that is endless  
  
Why did this love have to start?  
  
Legolas grabbed her shoulders roughly and forced her to look at him. "You are precious to me, Lily. You know this. You know I would never say anything like that to you. I am not lying to you when I say that it was Saruman. Please believe me, Lily. I promised I would not break your heart, and to that I hold true."  
  
Lily shook her head. "When I saw your face, and when I heard your voice telling me those things...it hurt so much. I felt so violated and disgusting. I don't know if I can believe you. How do I know that you are telling me the truth?"  
  
Legolas kissed her temple. "Trust me, like you have before. I don't want to lose you to Saruman's lies."  
  
Lily took a deep, shaky breath. "I want to believe you. But I don't want to get hurt again. Please...if this is just a game then tell me. Please don't hurt me again."  
  
Legolas pressed his forehead against her's. "I would never hurt you. I never did. The only game I ever played with you, was the 'who's ears are more sensitive' game."  
  
Lily laughed through her tears. Closing her eyes for a moment, she lifted her hands and put them on his arms. "I believe you." Those three words made Legolas smile softly. Cupping her face, he kissed her forehead and pulled her into a tight embrace. "Aratoamin," he sighed, and inhaled deeply.  
  
Feeling the love I have for you  
  
Just rushes through my veins  
  
Why does love have to be so much pain?  
  
Saruman watched the events in the Plantir, shocked. "Impossible! The bond between them was broken! This cannot be!" Grima looked at the wizard hesitantly. "Perhaps their bond is stronger than you thought." Saruman growled at him than looked back into the orb. Sauron would be angry, he knew that.  
  
SARUMAN!  
  
Yup, he was right.  
  
Lily was ecstatic. Legolas was kissing her, gently yet firmly, murmuring her name every so often. "I love you," she whispered. Legolas stopped his her neck for a moment, and met her eyes. He smiled softly, and bent down until their noses touched. "I love you too, Aratoamin." She grinned, and nipped at his bottom lip, causing him to laugh.  
  
Lily's mother watched from a distance. 'She doesn't know. Lily, forgive us.'  
  
Why does love have to be so much pain?  
  
So much pain (so much pain)  
  
Oh so much pain... 


	20. Mortality

May it Be By Siren  
  
Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to update. I was struck by writer's block. -_- Anyway, there are only going to be about...four chapters after this. And as for Lily's mom? She's still dead. She's just watching over Lily. Anyway, thank you for reviewing! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Legolas smiled slightly as he watched Lily sleep. They had both explained Saruman's actions to the remaining Fellowship. Aragorn and Gimli were both relieved that the two had made up, but Boromir was still wary of the elf. Lily had flashed the future steward a reassuring smile, but he did not return it. Instead, Boromir turned away and sulked.  
  
Lily had thanked him for being such a great guardian, and this seemed to make him perk up a bit. He gave her a small smile before glaring at Legolas. Sighing, he ran his fingers through her hair. Lily's back was to him, tensing every so often. He frowned a bit at her agitated look. She was dreaming of something. Probably her family, or his 'evil twin'.  
  
The moonlight filtered through the clouds and made her tattoo shimmer a bit. Smiling slightly, he kissed it, delighting in hearing her sigh in content. Lily turned to him in her sleep and instinctively curled up closer to him. He draped an arm over her waist, and smirked when a smile tugged at her lips.  
  
Smiling a bit, she mumbled something. He leaned down, trying to catch what it was. "Tom, clean up your room...mom's gonna be pissed if you don't...silly little twerp..." Legolas suppressed a chuckle. Even though her family was gone, she still dreamt and acted like an older sister. The hobbits absolutely adored her, looking up to her as an older sister or even a mother.  
  
A mother...He wondered what Lily's mother was like. According to her, she was some sort of warrior. She had died trying to protect the innocent. He smiled. Lily got that from her mother. He didn't know about her father though. Apparently, Lily didn't want to speak of him after she was found by the Rohirrim. "Mom...Tom pinched me again," she mumbled.  
  
Shaking his head, he smiled and let his eyes become distant and unfocused. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Lily was in her apartment again. She stood in front of the window, dressed in a white tank top and a pair of gray sweats. It was raining, the water making interesting patterns on the glass. Someone knocked at her door and she turned around. She walked to go answer it, but when she opened the door, no one was there.  
  
She stepped into the hallway, and looked around. Seeing, no one, she turned to go back into her room. But her room was gone, replaced by what seemed like an elegant party. Everyone was dressed in either gowns or tuxedos. Glancing down at her own clothing, she suddenly felt very out of place. She wrapped her arms around herself, and turned to leave.  
  
"Why are you leaving? Don't you want to see him?" Lily turned around to see Lady Galadriel in her usual white gown. "See who?" Galadriel smiled warmly. "You know who." Seeing the sun pendant, the elf smiled and touched it. "You are not alone, Lilith." Lily nodded. "I know." Galadriel tilted her head. "Do you?" Lily opened her mouth to speak, but the room suddenly went silent.  
  
"He's here," Galadriel said softly. Frowning, Lily turned around. Someone was at the doorway, surrounded by a crowd of elves and men. "I'll never fit in," Lily whispered. She turned to leave, but someone grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the dance floor. She tried to get away, but the man wouldn't let her. Seeing that she couldn't escape, she settled on trying to see who was at the doorway.  
  
The man twirled her, and Lily stumbled. Tripping over a woman's long dress, she fell to her knees. Hearing the others start to whisper about her, Lily's face burned with embarrassment and shame. Avoiding the faces of her spectators, Lily got to her feet and ran to leave. A hand grabbed her own, and she tried to pull away. "Please let me go! I don't belong here!" she shouted, hot tears springing to her eyes.  
  
"Why do you cry?"  
  
Lily's eyes widened and she turned around. "Legolas?" He looked down at her worriedly, a small frown on his face. He was dressed in white, much like the others.  
  
"I don't fit in here," she said. Legolas smiled softly and traced her cheek. "Don't worry about what they think." Lily leaned into his touch. "How can I not? They're elves. Beautiful...immortal. I'm nothing but a human."  
  
Legolas shook his head. "Do you think I care about what you are?" Lily looked up at him. "Do you?" she asked softly. Legolas shook his head. "No. I care about who you are. You are my match in every way, Lily. Don't you see that?" Lily closed her eyes. "I'm just worried that you'll grow tired of me. That you'll want something more."  
  
He smiled. "Nothing is better than what I already have." Lily lifted an eyebrow. "A kingdom?" He laughed and shook his head. "No." He nuzzled her cheek. "I have the heart of an amazing mortal, who gave up her very existence to be with me."  
  
She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "It was worth it." Legolas smiled, and wrapped his arms around her waist. Leaning against him, they swayed gently.  
  
Lightning flashed.  
  
When Lily opened her eyes, she saw that Legolas was gone. Instead, she was in a heated battle of orcs, Uruk-Hai, elves and men. Bodies were falling all around her, screams of pain echoing in her ears.  
  
Hearing swords clash behind her, she turned to see an elf. She knew him from somewhere...Lothlorien! It was Haldir! He smirked as he killed an Uruk-Hai, not noticing the one behind him. Lily's eyes widened. "Haldir, behind you!" she screamed. The Uruk-Hai growled, lifted an axe, and slammed it into the elf's back. "No!" she screamed as Haldir fell.  
  
Gasping, her eyes flew open and she sat up. "Haldir...Oh God..." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Legolas awoke to find that Lily was no longer with him. Sitting up, he scanned the area. He spotted her by a river, splashing cold water on her face. She had changed into a pair of light blue pants, and a white shirt. He was about to call out to her, but noticed the panic in her eyes.  
  
Getting up, he walked over to her. "Lily?" She stopped rubbing her face, and stared at her reflection. "Haldir's in danger," she said in a hollow tone. Legolas frowned and knelt next to her. Her face was frighteningly pale, and there were dark circles under her eyes. Looking at the pile of clothing next to her, his eyes widened.  
  
On the back of her old shirt were fresh bloodstains. "What happened?" he asked urgently. Lily sighed and rubbed her forehead. "I had a vision," she answered. "I understand that, but how were you injured?" She closed her eyes and let out another sigh. "The visions are becoming more violent and more real. Instead of just seeing the vision, I'm starting to become a part of it. In my vision, Haldir was hit with an axe."  
  
Legolas shook his head. "I don't understand." Lifting up the back of her shirt, she turned so he could see. He gasped at what he saw. A long gash stretched along her back, still bleeding slightly. "By the Valar..." Lily let the shirt drop down again, and shook her head.  
  
"Humans were never meant to see the future. Because I chose to remain human, I also chose to carry the visions. As long as I stay in this world the visions will get worse. The woman that I talked to the night I chose this, said that the visions would kill me."  
  
Legolas swallowed, feeling a lump rising in his throat. "So, you're saying..." Lily nodded. "I'm dying." Letting out a choked cry, he pulled her into his arms and held her tightly. "It can't be! There must be something! A potion, a cure, something! Perhaps Lady Galadriel could help, or---" Lily shook her head. "There's nothing you can do. I chose this. There's not turning back."  
  
Legolas shook his head. "No. No, I will not lose you to this! Why must you die? Haven't you suffered enough torment for one lifetime?!" Lily turned around in his arms and stroked his cheek. "I accepted the day my family died. I knew I would die someday and so did you." Legolas's eyes glistened with tears, and she pressed her cheek to his.  
  
"Please don't cry," she pleaded. "I need you to be strong, Legolas. Be strong for me." He closed his eyes and rubbed her back. "Please don't leave me, Lily. If you die, I'll die." Lily pulled back, eyes wide. "Don't say that!"  
  
"But it's true!" he yelled.  
  
"I love you Lily. Elves do not take love lightly. When an elf loses the one he or she loves, they often die of grief. If you die than my heart will not be able to handle it."  
  
Lily was at a loss. "You can't die. If I die, than I want you to promise that you won't. I want you to live, Legolas. I need you to live."  
  
"And what about what I want and need? I need you to live. Without you I will die!"  
  
"No you won't. Promise me."  
  
She looked up at him pleadingly, but he looked away. "I cannot make such a promise." Lily frowned. "Please, Legolas. Please promise me."  
  
"I can't!"  
  
"You can!"  
  
Legolas sighed. "Lily, I won't make a promise that I can't keep." Narrowing her eyes, Lily pulled away from him and stood up. "So if I die, you die? That's it? That's how it's going to end?" Legolas looked away.  
  
"You're just going to give up? You think that you wouldn't be able to go on living? Well let me tell you something. Not only will you live, but you will be a great king! You will make me and your people proud. If you love me, than you will live. You will live for me and for your friends and family. If being here has taught me one thing, it's to never give up."  
  
Legolas looked up at her, eyes pained.  
  
"I chose the mortal life to be with you and to save the people I care about. I may die one day, but I will leave this world fighting. No matter how hard it is or how much it hurts, I will never stop fighting."  
  
Legolas smiled a bit and stood up. "Aratoamin." Sighing, he nodded. "Alright. I promise you, Lily, that I will continue to live when you pass on. Though it will pain me greatly to do so."  
  
Lily smiled, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "There's the Legolas I'm so proud of," she said, and kissed him lightly. He smiled against her lips, suppressing a laugh. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"We will reach Helm's Deep at nightfall," Theoden announced.  
  
The people sighed with relief, while Eowyn and Lily rolled their eyes. "He stopped us for that? Men," she muttered. She threw Eowyn a lopsided smile and stuck her tongue out at the king. Eowyn bit her lip to keep from laughing as they moved on.  
  
She listened as Gimli began to tell the young shield maiden about dwarf women. Something about how they have beards and are often mistaken for males. Lily smirked and walked over to him. "Bearded ladies? We have those where I come from. Only, they tend to shave. Hey Gimli, I bet you'd look really handsome if you shaved your beard."  
  
The dwarf looked petrified. "Shave my beard? Never!" he cried out indignantly. Lily smiled. "Sleep lightly, Master Dwarf. One of these days, you're going to wake up without a beard and thank me." Gimli growled and muttered something that sounded like 'silly wench'.  
  
Lily just laughed and walked back to Legolas. "Are you done scaring Gimli?" She nodded. "For now." He laughed and shook his head. Suddenly something stopped him. Straining his senses, he quickly took out his bow and arrow, and shot something. Lily's eyes widened when she saw it was an orc.  
  
Hearing a howl, she swallowed. "I don't recall orcs howling," she muttered. Legolas quickly drew another arrow. "Wargs!" he shouted. Wargs? "Okay, I'm guessing that they're bad." Lily wasn't wrong about that.  
  
Orcs ambushed them, all of them riding on what looked to be massive, mutated wolves. She let out a yelp as an arrow grazed her arm. "Lily, go with Eowyn to Helm's Deep!"  
  
Lily shook her head. "No way! I'm staying here!" Another arrow whizzed by. "Lily, for once just do as I say!" he yelled sharply. Lily blinked and nodded. "Fine, you don't have to be a jerk about it." She ran over to Eowyn, who helped her onto a horse. "You better be careful Legolas! If you die I'll kill you!"  
  
He smiled as he let another arrow fly. Smiling a bit, Lily rode with the other women and children. She could feel the horse galloping beneath her and the wind whipping at her face. And than...it all disappeared.  
  
She was watching Aragorn fight off a Warg, when his foot got caught in something. She watched in silent horror as the Warg slid off a cliff, dragging Aragorn with it. She saw him fall into the river, and felt water fill her lungs.  
  
When she came back to reality, she found she couldn't breathe. She could still feel the cold water in her lungs and airway. She gasped for breath, but still couldn't breathe. "Lily?" Eowyn called to her worriedly. Lily pressed a hand to her chest, eyes wide. She was drowning! How could she drown when she wasn't in the water?  
  
Unable to get any air, her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she passed out.  
  
2 Be Continued... 


	21. Life and Death

May it Be By Siren  
  
Hey guys! Only about three chapters left! Don't worry though, I am making a sequel. Anyway, Lily is NOT dead! I refuse to kill off my character after she's come so far! I don't own any of the Lord of the Rings characters, only Lily and her mother. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Bring her into the main hall!"  
  
Eowyn shouted commands, her eyes never leaving Lily's pale face. She had suddenly fainted on her horse, making choking sounds every few minutes. Two women followed the shield maiden into the main hall, one carrying the unconscious Lily.  
  
"Lay her down on the table!"  
  
They did so, and quickly backed away. Eowyn started to search her patient's form for any wounds, but she could find none.  
  
"She is dying, but I can find no wound!"  
  
Suddenly, a large gash appeared on Lily's shoulder, followed by several more abrasions on her arms and legs. The two women gasped, their eyes wide. "What sorcery is this? The maiden must be possessed!" Eowyn glared at them. "If you will not assist me than leave!" The two women nodded and left, too afraid to go near the 'demon child'.  
  
Eowyn tore Lily's sleeve, exposing the bloody wound. It was deep, and would require several stitches to close. She watched as Lily opened her mouth and began to gasp for air. "Lily?" The girl started to convulse, still gasping for air. Eowyn tried to hold her down, feeling panic creep into her heart.  
  
"Lily!"  
  
Suddenly the convulsions stopped, and she became eerily still. She no longer gasped for breath, and Eowyn wondered if she was finally going to be alright. Touching her cheek, she tried to wake her.  
  
"Lily? It's Eowyn, you have to wake up."  
  
Lily didn't move, and the shield maiden frowned.  
  
"Lily?"  
  
Leaning down, she put her ear on Lily's chest.  
  
"No!"  
  
She couldn't hear a heartbeat, and Lily's lips were beginning to turn blue. Feeling tears spring to her eyes, she grabbed the young girl's shoulders and shook them. "Lily! Lily, wake up! Breathe!" She let out a sob when the girl remained limp. "Lily you have to wake up! Lily!" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Legolas stared over the edge of the cliff. He couldn't believe it. He wouldn't believe it. Aragorn wasn't dead. He couldn't be! "Take the wounded. Leave the dead." Legolas tensed at Theoden's orders. The king clasped his shoulder, and gave him a look of sympathy. Bah! As though the mortal's sympathy could possibly relieve any of his pain!  
  
He looked back at the cliff, unable to move away from it. Feeling someone's hand wrap around his wrist, he looked down to see Gimli. His eyes were full of sorrow and remorse. "Come friend, we cannot linger. Aragorn would not want us to." With a heavy heart, he complied and followed the other soldiers. Lily would be devastated when she found out.  
  
Frowning, a new thought entered his mind. Why didn't Lily warn him of Aragorn's impending death? She warned him about Boromir and Haldir! Didn't she want to save Aragorn? Thinking back to yesterday, he felt his blood run cold.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
Legolas couldn't believe what he was looking at. Lily's back was turned to him, baring a fresh wound. He could see her tensing with each breath she took. But how did this happen? Who had wounded her?  
  
"The visions are becoming more violent and more real. Instead of just seeing the vision, I'm becoming a part of it."  
  
(End of flashback)  
  
Lily was now experiencing the victim's pain instead of just seeing it. So that meant if she had foreseen Aragorn's death, than she would be dead, just like him. What if this vision had killed her? What if the vision wounded her so badly that she simply could not survive it? She would suffer the same fate as Aragorn!  
  
"We must hurry to Helm's Deep. Lily may be in danger," he urged.  
  
Gimli looked up at his friend with wide eyes. "What do you mean?"  
  
Legolas shook his head. "I don't have time to explain it. But we must hurry!" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Lily was in Rivendell again, standing behind Aragorn and Arwen. They were speaking in a mix of elvish and common tongue. Aragorn looked torn for some reason. She strained to listen, but she couldn't understand a word they were saying. "It is not for you to hear."  
  
Lily tensed and turned around. She smiled brightly at the sight before her. "Mom!" She ran and threw herself into her mother's arms. Her mother smiled warmly and stroked her hair.  
  
"Hello Lily." Lily pulled away a bit and took the time to look her over. She was dressed in a white gown of satin, her wavy auburn hair pulled back. "Wow. Heaven sure knows how to make a girl look fancy," she said with a smirk.  
  
Lily's mother chuckled and nodded. "Yes they do." Looking at her daughter, she frowned a bit. Lily looked like she did in the real world. Her white elvish shirt was torn, exposing a deep gash, and numerous abrasions covered her arms, legs and face. Reaching out a hand, she touched her face.  
  
Lily leaned into the touch, and closed her eyes. "I'm dying, aren't I?" Her mother nodded. "I'm afraid so." She took her hand back, and sat down on a bench. Lily sat down next to her, a bit timid. "Is this what it's like to die?"  
  
Lily mother looked at her sadly, and shrugged. "I think it's different for everybody. When I passed on, I was never brought to Rivendell. I was simply carried from one world to the next. My death was inevitable. But you, Lily," she touched her face, "you have a choice."  
  
Lily sighed. "How many choices am I going to have to make in this world?" Her mother smiled. "Quite a few, I'm afraid." She grew serious again. "Lily, Aragorn is going to survive with Arwen's help. Now you can follow him back to life, or you can accept death." Lily looked away. "The visions are getting worse, mom. How much longer will I be able to survive?"  
  
Her mother shook her head. "I don't know, honey. It could be anywhere from hours to years." Lily groaned and buried her face in her hands. "Everything is so complicated." Her mother took her hand. "I know. But you must decide." Lily looked up at her. "What do you think I should do?" Her mother smiled. "I cannot decide for you, Lily. But think about what you would be living for."  
  
Lily smiled. "Legolas, most definitely." Her mother nodded and laughed. "To think that my daughter would love an elf. Wonders never cease!" Lily smiled and chuckled. "Honey...your time on Middle Earth is ending." Lily's smile faded. "I know. I could sense it. But I want to stay." Her mother gathered her into her arms. "I know, honey. But you don't belong here. I'm sorry."  
  
Lily nodded. "I know." Sighing, she stood up. "I may not have much time left, but I want to spend it with him." Lily's mother nodded. "I thought so." She hugged her daughter tightly. "You make me so proud." Lily smiled. "I know." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Legolas ran into the main hall, his heart pounding. When he came to the main hall, he felt his heart stop. Lily was sprawled on a table, unmoving, while Eowyn was kneeling next to it. "It can't be." Eowyn lifted her head, and he could see that she had been crying. "I'm sorry, I couldn't save her."  
  
Legolas shook his head and walked toward the table. "No," he choked. "She isn't, she can't be..." Gimli walked up next to him, and his eyes widened. "The lass isn't..." Legolas walked next to the table, and sat down in a chair. The weight of her death had yet to settle in, leaving him dazed and distant.  
  
He traced her cold, blue lips, tears welling in his eyes. "Lily?" Tracing her cheek, he bit his lip. "Lily?" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"It's time to go back than."  
  
Lily nodded with a smile. Her mother's eyes widened. "Oh, and one more thing." She whispered something in Lily's ear with a bright smile. Lily pulled away, eyes wide. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Legolas closed his eyes, unable to look at her.  
  
"Lily!"  
  
His eyes snapped open to see Lily gasp. He stood up, knocking the chair over. It couldn't be! Lily's eyes flew open, and she looked at him. "Lily?" She closed her eyes and started to cough up water. Eowyn patted her back as Lily continued to cough. When she stopped, she calmed herself and looked at Legolas.  
  
She smiled faintly and reached out to him. He took her hand, a smile spreading across his face. "Hey there," she said weakly. Legolas laughed and pulled her into his arms. "Don't ever scare me like that again!" he shouted. Lily smiled and rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
She still couldn't believe what her mother had told her. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After the chaos had settled, Eowyn bandaged her wounds, and told her to rest. Lily smiled, and leaned against Legolas. They were in the main hall, sitting next to a fireplace. "Lily, I know that you probably already know, but Aragorn..."  
  
The doors flew open, and the weak and wounded ranger stood at the entrance. Lily looked up at Legolas and smiled. "Aragorn will be fine," she said softly. Legolas blinked and stood up. He smiled and walked over to him. "You're late," he said in his native tongue. Aragorn did not look amused.  
  
"You look terrible," Legolas said, looking at the ranger's various wounds. Aragorn finally smiled and clasped the elf's arm. "It is good to see you," he said. Legolas nodded. Taking the ranger's hand, he pressed something into his palm. Aragorn frowned, and looked down. The Evanstar glistened in his hand, and Aragorn blinked a few tears away.  
  
Looking up at the elf, he smiled. "Thank you." Legolas nodded, and walked back into the main hall. Lily stood up from her chair, and walked over to the ranger. "We had quite an adventure today," she said with a faint smile. Aragorn noticed the similar wounds she had and smiled. "I guess we did."  
  
They looked at each other for a moment, than he quickly pulled her into a hug. "Forgive me. I did not mean to put you in any danger," he apologized. Lily smiled. "There is nothing to forgive, oh future king," she teased. Aragorn chuckled and pulled away. "You are an incredible creature, Lady Lily." She smiled softly. "And you will be an incredible king." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That night, Lily could not sleep. She gently lifted Legolas's arm from her waist, and walked outside. She let the cool breeze calm her, and let her mind wander. Aragorn had reported that ten thousand Uruk-Hai were coming to Helm's Deep. There was no escape. They would have to battle. Legolas was in danger, along with Aragorn, Gimli and hundreds of men.  
  
But they were not the only people she was worried about. She had another person to worry about as well.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
Her mother leaned next to her, and whispered something that would change her life forever.  
  
"You must live, Lily. For I would like to watch my grandson grow up."  
  
Lily's eyes widened, and she saw her mother smile warmly. She put her hand on her stomach, and looked down. "You mean I'm..." Her mother nodded. "You are with child." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She still hadn't told Legolas. She didn't want to worry him even more. She smiled warmly at the thought of him being a father. Yes, he would be a good one.  
  
Placing her hands on her still flat stomach, she sighed.  
  
2 Be Continued 


	22. A Difficult Choice

May it Be By Siren  
  
Hey guys! Okay, there are only two chapters left. The battle of Helm's Deep is taking place in this chapter, along with a few other things. Anyway, I hope you like it. Oh, and I wanna say 'hi' to Shire Elf. HI!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Lily woke up the next morning, feeling more refreshed than ever before. Sitting up, she saw that she was alone in the bed. 'He must be speaking with Aragorn about the Uruk-Hai. Haldir had better not come here, for his own sake.' Standing up, she took a quick bath and put on a pair of gray pants and a black shirt.  
  
Looking at her reflection in the mirror, she tried to imagine what she'd look like in a few months. She wouldn't be slim anymore, that was certain. She never cared much about her looks, but did Legolas? Did he want a slim, toned girlfriend? Closing her eyes, she could sense the small life growing inside of her. 'I still can't believe it. I'm pregnant. I wonder how Legolas will handle the news.'  
  
Legolas...what if he didn't want a baby? What if he didn't want children for another hundred years or so? 'I certainly won't be around for another century, and neither will the baby.' Her eyes suddenly darkened a bit. Her child was most likely a mortal, meaning that Legolas would eventually lose them both. Placing her hands on her stomach, she frowned. Just when things seemed to be getting better, the whole 'mortal/immortal' issue had to surface.  
  
Looking down at her stomach, she sighed. 'You're in for a bumpy ride, kiddo,' she thought to herself. "You're still slim as ever," came Legolas's teasing voice. Lily smiled and looked up. "I know." Feeling two arms wrap around her waist from behind, she leaned against him. "You seem happier this morning." She smiled and shrugged. "I have my reasons."  
  
"Care to let me in on the secret?" Feeling her pulse quicken, she tensed. Legolas felt it and pulled away a bit. "Lily?" She turned around, and summoned what little courage she had. "Um, actually, I do have something to tell you. It's about me." The elf paled a bit, wondering what she was going to say. "It's not a bad thing, don't worry. Unless you think it's a bad thing."  
  
He could see that she was becoming more distressed, and smoothed her hair. "What is it?" Lily fidgeted. "It's a 'he' actually." Legolas's heart fell. "It's the rider, isn't it? You are in love with him?" Frowning, she smacked his arm. "No, of course not! It's about our son!" Legolas rubbed his arm. "Oh, our son."  
  
.....  
  
"WE HAVE A SON?"  
  
Lily winced at his loud voice. "Not so loud please." Legolas blinked. "Oh, sorry. I just thought you said the word 'son'." Lily frowned a bit. "I did." He nodded slowly. "But I don't have a son." She smiled a bit, took his hand, and placed it on her stomach. "You will soon."  
  
Legolas looked at the hand that now rested on her stomach. "Are you sure?" Lily nodded. "Yeah. My mom told me while I was temporarily dead yesterday." Legolas nodded again. "Oh." Seeing his dazed look, her heart began to fall. 'He doesn't want the baby. He doesn't want me. I'm such a fool!'  
  
"If you don't want the baby, I'll understand."  
  
Legolas snapped out of his stupor and blinked. "Of course I want the baby!" Seeing that she still looked slightly hurt and doubtful, he kissed her forehead. "I want you both. I love you, you know that." Lily smiled brightly, and looked down at her stomach. "My mom was all excited about watching her grandson grow up. It's nice to know that someone up there is looking out for us."  
  
Legolas wrapped his arms around her waist. "And you have someone looking out for you down here as well." Snaking her arms around his neck, she pulled him down a bit. "So you're happy about the baby?" He smiled and nodded. "Ecstatic." Grinning, she tilted her head to kiss him, when the door opened.  
  
Aragorn stood there, and looked a bit surprised. "I'm sorry to interrupt. I'll just leave than," he babbled. "We're having a baby," she said with a grin. Aragorn's head popped back into the room, eyes wide. "You're what?"  
  
"I'm pregnant."  
  
Aragorn blinked and smiled brightly. "That's wonderful!" he cried and pulled her into a tight hug. Lily made a slight choking noise, and hugged him back. "The baby and I need air to survive!" she croaked. He let go and smiled sheepishly.  
  
Turning to Legolas, he gave him a hug. "Congratulations friend! I was beginning to wonder when you were going to sire an heir! I believe your father was becoming impatient as well!" The elf laughed and hugged him back. Seeing the two so happy, she smiled.  
  
Another person knocked on the door, and she opened it. Gimli looked up at her gravely. "Are Aragorn and that elf here?" Frowning a bit, she nodded. "Sure, come on in."  
  
He stepped inside and cleared his throat. "I'm sorry to interrupt your little party, but Lord Theoden needs us. It seems that the Uruk-Hai are advancing quickly. They will be here in less than a day."  
  
Lily's eyes widened. "Less than a day? That soon?" The dwarf nodded. "The king is preparing all able men, which leaves us with three hundred soldiers." Lily's eyes widened, and she stumbled backwards.  
  
"Three hundred against ten thousand? We can't possibly survive this battle!"  
  
Legolas grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze. "Can't Lord Theoden send for more men? Elves, dwarves, anyone?"  
  
Gimli shook his head. "I have offered that idea to him, but he is a stubborn fool. Tonight, his kingdom will surely fall."  
  
"Not while I still breathe!" Aragorn shouted. Lily looked over at him with wide eyes. He suddenly seemed much taller and regal. 'It's his instinct kicking in. His instinct to protect Rohan and its' people.'  
  
"Rohan will not only survive the night, but its' people shall win this battle," he vowed. Lily forced a smile and nodded. "You're right, Aragorn. We'll be fine."  
  
"I shall go and speak with the king myself. Congratulations you two," he said with a faint smile and left. Frowning, Gimli looked up at them. "Congrats for what?"  
  
Lily chuckled, took Gimli's hand, and placed it on her stomach. "I'm with child," she said with a smile. The dwarf's eyes widened, and his mouth dropped open. "That's amazing, lass! Congratulations!" Looking at Legolas, she grinned. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Legolas had gone with Gimli to see how Aragorn faired with the king, leaving Lily to herself. She stood on the steps of the main hall and looked out over Helm's Deep. The men were getting ready, arming themselves with shields and swords. Some of the men were old enough to be her grandfather, while others were younger than Tom. 'They'll die at this rate. Without help, Rohan and its people are doomed.'  
  
Closing her eyes, she remembered her vision. Haldir was going to die. Her eyes flew open when a new thought entered her mind. The visions! She had almost died yesterday, along with her baby. If the visions continued, she would not be able to survive the next one, and her child would die with her. Placing a hand protectively on her stomach, she began to breathe rapidly.  
  
'By choosing to remain human I have forsaken my child and I! What have I done?'  
  
"Lily?"  
  
She turned to see Boromir, his eyes filled with worry. "What's wrong? Did Legolas---"  
  
"No, he didn't do anything. Well, we did something, but it was nothing bad. I think." The steward of Gondor lifted an eyebrow. "You're not making any sense." Lily sighed and sat down on a step. "I'm carrying Legolas's child."  
  
Boromir smiled and hugged her tightly. "That's fantastic! Can I be an uncle?" Lily laughed and nodded. "Of course." When the laughter subsided, her face turned grim. "Why am I more excited about the child than you?" he asked. She smiled faintly. "I am excited, but I'm afraid that the baby and I are still in danger."  
  
Boromir frowned. "What do you mean?" Lily shook her head. "I have made a grave mistake. I chose to remain human to protect my friends, but by doing so I have doomed my child. The visions are killing me, Boromir. The next one will finish me off, I'm sure of it. And if I die, so does the baby."  
  
His eyes widened. "But there must be some way to stop this! We must take you to Lothlorien. Perhaps the Lady can heal you!" Lily shook her head. "She told Legolas that the visions can't be stopped."  
  
She bit her lip as she felt herself begin to tremble. "I'm going to lose my baby," she whispered. "Oh Lily, no...we will find a way to save your child, I promise." He pulled her into his arms and rubbed her back gently.  
  
"I won't let anything happen to the two of you. I'll find a way. Perhaps Gandalf can do something."  
  
Lily closed her eyes, and tried to calm down.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
'If you remain in Middle Earth than the visions will continue and you will die.' -----------------  
  
"Honey...your time on Middle Earth is ending."  
  
(End flashback)  
  
Her eyes flew open and she pulled back. "There is a way."  
  
She stood up, her eyes distant. Boromir stood up, growing more worried. "Lily?"  
  
Her eyes grew dark and sorrowful, and she fought hard not to tremble. "I have to go home." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Lily paced back and forth in her room. She didn't want to leave, but her unborn child's life depended on it. 'Not that I'm sure that I even can get home. I don't want to leave Legolas, but he certainly can't come with me. He's needed here.'  
  
Frustrated, she took a vase and threw it at a wall. It shattered, much to her satisfaction. "That's better. Now, about getting home. MOM!" she shouted. Placing her hands on her hips, she sighed. "Mom, I know you can hear me! Get your angelic butt down here right now!"  
  
A light formed in the center of the room, and her mother's form appeared. She smiled sadly. "Hello honey."  
  
"Don't 'honey' me! I was tricked!" she growled. Her mother sighed and shook her head. "You were never tricked. You knew the consequences of staying here." Lily's eyes flashed angrily.  
  
"Nobody told me that I was pregnant! No one warned me that staying here would also put my son's life in danger!"  
  
"Lily, you knew that you might die if you stayed here. The pregnancy was unexpected." Lily let out a strangled cry and clenched her fists. "This isn't fair! I love Legolas, and everyone up there knows that! They can't make me choose between my son and the man I love!"  
  
Her mother sighed and took her hand. "I know it's unfair. But those are your choices. Stay here and die, or leave and save your son. If I could change that I would. But I can't."  
  
Lily's eyes filled with tears and she shook her head. "I don't want to be without him," she whispered. Lily's mother nodded. "I know sweet heart. I know."  
  
Resting her head on her mother's shoulder, she began to cry. Her mother wrapped her arms around her, and began to rock her gently. "Shh...it's alright." Lily shook her head. "No, it's not. Either way, I'll lose someone I love." Her mother closed her eyes, guilt sweeping through her. She hated to see her daughter in such pain.  
  
"I'm sorry Lily. I'm so sorry." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Legolas was suited up and ready for battle. He was busy checking his arrows, and didn't notice Lily step into the room. "Hey," she greeted softly. He smiled and turned around. She was dressed in her ripped up jeans and a black tunic. His smile grew. "Those leggings of your's have been though much," he teased.  
  
Lily smiled faintly and walked over to him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned against him. He smiled, slightly confused. "What's wrong?" Lily closed her eyes. "Nothing," she lied.  
  
She opened her eyes, filled with sorrow.  
  
"Nothing at all."  
  
2 Be Continued  
  
A/N-  
  
So, what did she choose? Life, or death? Guess you'll have to find out in the next chapter! Anyway, like I said, there will be a sequel! I'm not sure what I'll call it yet though. I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed. You guys are amazing and I love you all! 


	23. Preparing for Battle

May it Be By Siren  
  
Hey guys! The next chapter will be the last. I'd like to take the time to thank everyone who reviewed. I'm so happy that you guys have enjoyed the story. I love you all! Thank you for your support! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Lily was helping the men in the armory. Though she was only a month pregnant, (remember, she only slept with Legolas once) she was already beginning to show. She figured it was just the baby's elvish side speeding things up. Or perhaps her mother was trying to shorten the pregnancy to save the baby.  
  
Either way, it was a bit disturbing to see her stomach beginning to round out. Turning to an older man, she handed him a helm, shield and sword. He took it without question, and returned to his family to say goodbye. Picking up some more weapons, she turned to give it to the next person.  
  
Instead of another old man, she came face to face with a young boy. She couldn't believe it. He looked no older than twelve! He looked up at her with wide eyes. "The sword milady?" Snapping out of her shock, she handed him a sword and some armor. He smiled and nodded his thanks.  
  
Seeing that there were indeed more children in line, she decided to leave. Turning to Eowyn, she frowned. "I can't stay here. Do you think you could handle it from here?" The shield maiden nodded with a smile. "Of course. You should be resting anyway." Lily smiled. "Thank you."  
  
Turning around, she quickly left. Once in the open, she leaned against the stone wall. All those young boys... 'One of them could be my son one day if this war does not end.' Sighing, she tilted her head back and took a deep breath.  
  
"Are you alright Lily?"  
  
Lily smiled and looked at the ranger in front of her. "I'm fine. The baby seemed to have learned that he can kick though." Aragorn chuckled and stood next to her. "The baby is just anxious to come out and greet the world." Lily lifted an eyebrow. "By all means than, come on out. I don't exactly like having my kidneys kicked."  
  
They both laughed, and she put a hand to her stomach. "There he goes again. He must get the energy from his father." Aragorn smiled. "May I?" Lily nodded. "Sure." Taking his hand, she placed it on her stomach. His smile grew when he felt the baby's gentle kicking.  
  
"He will be strong when he is born." Lily nodded. "I can tell." They were silent for a few moments, when she spoke up. "Thank you for everything." Aragorn looked up in surprise. "What do you mean?"  
  
Lily shifted uncomfortably. "I'm just thankful for all that you've done for me. You're a leader, Aragorn. Without you, we'd all be lost." Aragorn frowned. "If we lose the battle tonight than we will all be lost."  
  
Lily lifted his chin, and shook her head. "Don't doubt yourself, Aragorn. You're a great leader, and you'll be an even better king. Your friends believe in you and always will. Trust me." The ranger smiled softly. "You never cease to amaze me, Lily." He pulled her into a warm hug. "I believe in you as well," he whispered.  
  
Lily returned the hug, and tried hard not to cry. 'Goodbye Aragorn,' she thought to herself. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Lily sat down on the bed in her room. She knew what she had to do. She would have to leave soon, and now was the time for goodbyes. She could say goodbye to the others, but Legolas...she couldn't bring herself to do it. If she tried, she knew she might change her mind.  
  
'It's for the good of the baby,' she reminded herself. Tears brimmed in her eyes, and she bowed her head. Besides, Legolas wouldn't understand. He'd fight to keep her here in Middle Earth, convinced that some potion could cure her. She shook her head. "Nothing can cure me of what I am." Hearing a loud horn outside, she stood up. Looking out her window, she was shocked at what she saw.  
  
Thousands of elves were standing at the gate. She gasped when she saw who was leading them.  
  
"Haldir." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Aragorn and Legolas rushed to the gate to greet their friend. The ranger pulled the elf into a tight hug, not noticing the look of shock that crossed his face. Lily smiled faintly from the top of the steps, letting out a small laugh. Haldir had always been so serious, and now he looked like a deer caught in the headlights.  
  
Aragorn pulled away, and the three began to talk. "Just what we need. More elves," Gimli groaned. Lily laughed and patted his head. "Oh calm down Gimli. These are the nice elves!"  
  
"Nice elves, eh?" Snorting, the dwarf moved to greet them. Lily walked back into the main hall and made her way to the armory. She had left Eowyn there long enough. Walking inside, she flashed a small smile at the shield maiden.  
  
"I can take it from here. Thank you." Eowyn smiled and nodded. Setting down a sword, she turned and left the room. Sighing, Lily picked up the sword, surprised at its weight. She had to use both hands just to lift the thing!  
  
"How are those guys supposed to fight with this thing? It weighs a ton!"  
  
"They are trained to use the swords."  
  
Lily tensed, and turned around. Haldir stood in front of her, a small smile tugging at his lips. Holding out his hand, he took the sword and did a few moves with it. Lily crossed her arms over her chest and smirked. "Show off."  
  
Haldir smiled and put the sword down. Seeing Lily's stomach, his eyes widened. "So it is true!" She nodded and leaned against the table behind her. "Yup. I'm pregnant." Haldir smiled brightly. "Congratulations! Lady Galadriel was surprised, but happy as well. She said to tell you 'now you truly aren't alone'."  
  
Lily laughed and nodded. "I suppose not."  
  
They stood in silence for a few moments, when Lily spoke up. "Don't go to battle." The elf lifted an eyebrow at her. "Pardon?"  
  
Lily sighed and kicked at the dirt on the floor. "I had a vision. If you go to battle tonight than you'll die." Haldir paled a bit but shook his head. "Don't worry about me, Lady Lily. I will be fine." She shook her head. "No, you won't. I'm going to tell Legolas, Aragorn, Boromir and Gimli to look after you."  
  
Haldir smiled. "With so many protecting me, and I will be fine."  
  
Lily nodded. "How far away is Saruman's army?"  
  
"Only a few miles. They should be here by nightfall at the least." Seeing her pale, he squeezed her shoulder. "Don't worry. I'll make sure that Legolas survives." Lily forced a smile. "You had better keep that elf alive, or else there will be one very angry pregnant lady. And an angry pregnant woman is scary."  
  
Haldir chuckled. "I wouldn't know." Hearing some bustling outside, his smile faded. "Aragorn is preparing everyone. I should go join them."  
  
"Okay." Giving her a faint smile, he turned and left. Lily sighed, and rubbed her forehead. 'This is going to be a long night.' ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Legolas was listening to Aragorn's orders while watching Lily out of the corner of his eye. She was helping women and children into the caves with Eowyn, her face grim. 'She fears for the people. She knows that she may not survive the night.' His heart fell a bit. They were going up against ten thousand Uruk-Hai. The chances of survival were slim.  
  
"Legolas, are you paying attention?" Aragorn's firm voice shook him from his thoughts. Legolas nodded, catching the ranger's annoyed look.  
  
"Lily will be fine. You should worry about yourself at the moment," he snapped. Legolas nodded. "Of course. Forgive me." Aragorn sighed and touched the pendant hanging from his neck.  
  
"Forgive me Legolas, I did not mean to snap at you. Even I am doubtful of our survival." Legolas smiled a bit. "Live up to your name, Estel." Aragorn smiled and shook his head. "How you are able to remain cheerful is beyond me."  
  
Legolas just looked over at Lily. "I have my reasons." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Lily was ushering women and children into the caves, her heart swelling with worry. 'Great, now my motherly instincts are kicking in. Just in time for the baby.' Feeling a hand on her arm, she rolled her eyes.  
  
"For the last time Eowyn, I don't need to rest. My nerves are on full alert, so even if I wanted to sleep I wouldn't be able to."  
  
"There's the stubborn woman I love."  
  
Lily smiled and turned around. "Aren't you supposed to be listening to Aragorn's pep-talks?" Legolas smirked and shook his head. "I grew tired of them, and decided to spend some time with you."  
  
Lily grinned and tilted her head. "Is that so?" Legolas nodded. "Aye, it is." Smiling, she kissed him lightly. "How long before the Uruk-Hai arrive?"  
  
Legolas shook his head. "I'm not sure." Pulling back a bit, he reached into his pocket. "Before I go, I want you to do something for me." Lily blinked but nodded.  
  
He took her hand, and slipped a ring onto her finger. Her eyes widened, and she felt her heart begin to thunder. 'He can't! Not now!'  
  
"I know that this is a mortal custom, but it is one I am fond of." He looked a bit nervous as he continued. "Lily, you never cease to amaze me. Each day with you makes me happier than I've ever felt before. I know that this isn't the best time to be saying this, but...I love you and I want to spend my life with you. Say you'll be my wife, and I will spend my eternal life making you glad you did."  
  
Lily looked down at the ring, feeling her heart contract painfully. 'You can't. You can't say yes. You're leaving soon!' Tears slipped from her eyes, and she looked up at him. Smiling a bit, she nodded. "Yes."  
  
Legolas's eyes widened. "Really?" Lily nodded vigorously. "Yes you deaf elf!" Grinning widely, he pulled her into his arms and spun her around. She yelped a bit and he put her down. "I thought I told you before not to spin me," she said, laughing. He laughed and kissed her. "You won't regret this, I swear it!"  
  
"Legolas, hurry up!" Gimli shouted. Still grinning, he turned to her. "I'll be back in a bit." He turned to leave, and Lily felt her heart stop. 'This is the last time I'll ever see him again.' Grabbing his arm, she turned him around and kissed him fully.  
  
Hearing another impatient shout from Gimli, he pulled away. Lily looked up at him with wide eyes. "I love you," she said. Legolas smiled, turned, and left to join his friends. Feeling the baby kick, she placed a hand to her stomach. "I know," she whispered.  
  
"Lily, get in here!" Eowyn shouted. Grabbing her wrist, the shield maiden pulled her into the caves. "You can see him after the battle!"  
  
Watching Legolas as he joined his friends, she shook her head.  
  
'No, I won't.'  
  
2 Be Continued  
  
A.N.-  
  
I'm so sorry that it took me so long to update! I had some writers block, but that's all gone now! ^_^ 


	24. Leaving Love

May it Be By Siren  
  
Hey guys! Well, this is it. The last chapter of May it Be. I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed. You guys are amazing. I'm already working on the sequel, and it should be posted in a few days. I don't own the song 'My Last Breath' by Evanescence. All I own is Lily. Enjoy! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Legolas gripped the bow tightly, aiming an arrow.  
  
Saruman's army was massive. Ten thousand Uruk-Hai stood in front of Helm's Deep, poised to attack. Aragorn was standing beside him, also aiming an arrow. Someone let their arrow fly, striking an Uruk-Hai in the neck. The beast fell, and everyone was silent. Legolas's eyes widened. 'Their weakness....' "Aim for their necks!" he shouted.  
  
The leader of Saruman's army roared and lifted his sword.  
  
The battle had begun.  
  
Lily heard the battle rage outside, and could hear her heart pounding. Dropping to her knees, she did something she hadn't done in a while. She prayed. Clasping her hands together, she began to recite every prayer she knew.  
  
'Please keep my friends safe!'  
  
The children had begun to whimper, and the women held them tightly. "Hush children, all will be fine, you'll see."  
  
Feeling someone tugging on her shirt, Lily looked down to see a little girl. "Papa's out there," she said quietly. Her eyes softening, Lily knelt down and pulled the girl into her arms.  
  
"My fiancé will look after him, I promise. You'll see your papa again," she soothed. Holding the girl gently, she closed her eyes and tried to block out the sounds of the war. 'Please be safe, Legolas.' ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Uruk-Hai were swarming the fortress, climbing onto the ledge using ladders. Legolas kicked a ladder away, and took out his knives. Turning around, he slashed at his enemies.  
  
"Legolas!"  
  
Hearing Aragorn's voice, he turned to see the ranger looking at something. Following his gaze, he saw an Uruk-Hai running toward the wall with a torch.  
  
"Ndengina ho, Legolas! Ndengina ho!"  
  
Readying his bow, he fired at the creature. It continued running. Another arrow. The Uruk-Hai was still standing, as though it didn't feel the arrows at all. "Get off the wall!" Aragorn shouted.  
  
Eyes wide, Legolas watched as the wall exploded, sending rock, dust, elves and men flying. He had never seen anything like it. Gimli and Aragorn had been thrown off the ledge from the impact, but they stood up and continued fighting.  
  
Turning around, Legolas saw an Uruk-Hai raising an axe, preparing to slash at Haldir.  
  
"Haldir! Tira ten!"  
  
For a moment, he thought that Lily's vision might come true. But Boromir was quick to save the day. He cut off the Uruk-Hai's arm, and beheaded it. Legolas sighed with relief, and resumed fighting.  
  
Soon his elvish knives were stained with the blood of Uruk-Hai, and his hair was matted. He soon began to feel his hope fading. No matter how many enemies he slayed more kept coming. When would it end? ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lily gasped, and her eyes flew open. She was standing next to Legolas, watching him fight viciously. It was the look on his face that caught her by surprise. He looked so tired, so drained.  
  
His eyes were empty, as though he was fighting on autopilot.  
  
"Legolas?"  
  
He didn't seem to hear her, and slashed at another enemy.  
  
"Legolas, snap out of it!"  
  
Suddenly the world faded away, and all that remained was the two of them.  
  
"There are so many. They just keep coming..."  
  
"Legolas, you've got to keep fighting."  
  
"The fighting will never stop. No matter how many I kill, there will always be more."  
  
Lily grabbed his face and forced him to look at her. "Hey! Don't you even think about giving up! We are going to have a baby, remember? If you give up, than what will happen to the baby and I? We need you, Legolas."  
  
He let out a sigh, suddenly looking much older. Cupping his cheek, Lily smiled softly. "Hey. Look at me." He did, and was surprised to see tears in her eyes. "I love you, you stupid elf. Please don't give up," she pleaded.  
  
After a moment, Legolas faded away, and Lily was inside the caves again. Touching the ring on her finger, she shut her eyes. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Legolas snapped out of his stupor, and began to fight once more.  
  
'Don't give up.'  
  
Lily's voice echoed in his mind. Had that been real? Had she somehow crossed into his mind? It didn't matter. He had a fiancé and son to protect. Letting out a yell, he rushed into a group of Uruk-Hai and began slashing away. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Lily bit her lip as a wav of pain washed over her. 'What's happening?' Standing up, she limped away from the women and children. She felt something wet dripping down her legs, and glanced down. 'Holy shit...'  
  
"My water broke!"  
  
Lily began to take short, quick breaths. "This is impossible! It's too soon! This can't be happening!" Feeling a contraction coming on, she slid down the cave walls and onto the ground. "Eowyn!" she shouted.  
  
"Lily?"  
  
Eowyn's eyes widened at the sight before her. Lily's stomach had rounded out to that of a woman nine months pregnant. "By the Valar..."  
  
"A little help here! This baby is very impatient!"  
  
Eowyn quickly rushed over to her, and knelt next to her. "How did this happen?" Lily looked up at her in annoyance. "How should I know? One month ago I was one very happy not so pregnant woman, and now I'm giving birth! You tell me how this happened!"  
  
Eowyn took her hand and gave it a squeeze. Lily let out a cry as another contraction came. "This baby had better come out a full grown elf, because that's what it feels like!" The shield maiden laughed.  
  
"I need you to push Lily."  
  
Lily rolled her eyes, and pushed. "Pushing!" she yelled. After a moment, her face relaxed and she let out a scream. "I want this baby out, and I want him out NOW!" Eowyn lifted up Lily's dress a bit and her eyes widened. "You may not have to wait long. Push again!"  
  
Lily shut her eyes tightly and pushed. "I see a head!" Lily opened her eyes, panting. "Really? My baby has a head?" she asked excitedly. Eowyn laughed and nodded. "Oh, and a shoulder! I see a shoulder! Push!"  
  
Lily pushed again, and Eowyn squealed. "I see arms! Your baby has a torso!" Lily grunted as she pushed. "And here I was thinking it would only have a head and shoulders! Now pull that kid out of me!"  
  
Eowyn supported the baby's head, careful not to harm him. "Push!"  
  
"I AM PUSHING! WHY DON'T YOU PUSH?" Lily roared. (A.N.- Whoa. Pregnant lady anger!)  
  
"It's out! It's out!"  
  
Lily closed her eyes, and took a few deep breaths. She opened her eyes to see Eowyn smiling brightly. "Oh he's beautiful Lily. Like a little angel."  
  
"I need a blanket!" A woman rushed forward and handed the shield maiden a blanket. Eowyn wrapped the baby in it, and handed the small bundle to Lily. The baby's head rested on her chest, and Lily smiled through her tears.  
  
"Hey there little guy. I hope your ride was better than mine."  
  
The baby's eyes opened, and Lily smiled. They were clear blue, just like the father's. He looked up at her tiredly, as though to say 'yeah, my ride was just smooth'. Lily laughed and stroked his face.  
  
"Hey there Ayden." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The battle was over.  
  
Legolas wiped the sweat from his brow, and sheathed his knives. The battle had been brutal, but he and his friends survived. Walking over to the caves, he saw Eowyn dash out.  
  
"Legolas! Legolas!" she shouted.  
  
His eyes widened. "Is it Lily? Is she alright?" he asked worriedly. The shield maiden just grabbed his wrist and dragged him into the caves.  
  
"Where's Lily?" he asked.  
  
"I'm right here."  
  
He looked to his right, and gasped. Lily was propped up against a wall, holding a small bundle in her arms. She looked exhausted, but happy. "Is that...?"  
  
Lily nodded. "Say hello to your son."  
  
He knelt next to her, and pulled the blanket away a bit. Sure enough, a sleeping baby lay underneath it.  
  
"He's beautiful," he whispered.  
  
Lily smiled. "Just like his father."  
  
Ayden opened his eyes, and looked over at Legolas.  
  
"Ayden, this is your father. Legolas, this is Ayden."  
  
Legolas took the baby into his arms, still amazed. The baby's eyes were a clear blue, like his. Looking at his ears, he noticed that they had a slightly pointed tip. Grinning, he looked over at Lily.  
  
"This is amazing!"  
  
Lily smiled tiredly and nodded. "And he came out sooner than I expected."  
  
Still grinning, Legolas pulled Lily into his arms and kissed her forehead.  
  
"I love you both," he whispered.  
  
Lily rested her head on his shoulder and smiled. "I love you too." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The battle had been over for hours. The others had come and cooed over the baby. Boromir introduced himself to Ayden as his uncle, making everyone laugh. After a while though, they retreated to the healing room to help those wounded in combat, leaving Lily and the baby alone.  
  
Lily stood on the ledge, holding Ayden in her arms. She kissed his forehead softly, and glanced up at the night sky. Seeing a soft glow beside her, she felt her eyes well with tears.  
  
'It's time,' her mother said.  
  
Lily nodded. "Can I say goodbye to him?" Her mother nodded.  
  
Hold on to me love  
  
You know I can't stay long  
  
All I wanted to say was  
  
I love you and I'm not afraid  
  
Lily walked into the healing room. Numerous cots were set up, holding the injured and dying. Legolas was tending to a wounded soldier, not noticing her presence.  
  
"Legolas?"  
  
The elf perked up, and smiled at her. Whispering something to the patient, he stood up and walked over to her.  
  
"What are you doing up so late?" he asked. Lily shrugged. "I couldn't sleep." Looking down at Ayden, he grinned. "He's amazing." She nodded. After a moment, she looked up at him. "Legolas?" "Hm?"  
  
"Do you remember your promise?"  
  
Legolas frowned, and nodded. "Of course. Why? Did you have another vision?" Lily shook her head. "No. I just wanted to say that I love you. I never thought that I'd meet anyone like you. Legolas, I will always love you, not matter what happens."  
  
Now Legolas was getting worried. "Lily, what's wrong?" She shook her head and forced a smile. "Nothing," she lied. Holding the baby in one arm, she smiled and kissed him lightly.  
  
Can you hear me?  
  
Can you feel me in your arms?  
  
Holding my last breath  
  
Safe inside myself  
  
Are all my thoughts of you  
  
Lily deepened the kiss, fighting hard not to cry. 'This is the last time I'll ever kiss him. The last time he'll ever hold me.'  
  
She finally broke the kiss and pulled away. Legolas looked a bit confused, and she smiled. "Quel kaima," she said. Turning around, she began to walk away. "Quel kaima, Aratoamin."  
  
Sweet rapture and life  
  
It ends here tonight  
  
Once outside of the healing room, Lily broke down. Silent tears slipped down her cheeks as she made her way to the ledge.  
  
I'll miss the winter  
  
A world of fragile things  
  
Look for me in the white forest  
  
Hiding in a hollow tree  
  
Legolas watched her leave, frowning. Something wasn't right. Why did she act as though she was saying goodbye? Whatever was happening to her, he was going to find out. Putting down a roll of bandages, he took after her.  
  
I know you can hear me  
  
I can taste it in your tears  
  
Holding my last breath  
  
Safe inside myself  
  
Are all my thoughts of you  
  
Lily's mother was waiting for her patiently. It broke her heart when she saw Lily walking toward her. "It's time." Lily nodded, and watched as the air in front of her began to shimmer.  
  
Sweet rapture and life  
  
It ends here tonight  
  
Legolas ran towards the ledge where Lily was, and stopped short. Lily was there, but so was another woman. The air around her began to shimmer and move. Eyes wide, he realized what was happening.  
  
Closing your eyes  
  
You pray your dreams will leave you here  
  
But still you wake and know the truth  
  
No one's there  
  
"Lily, stop!" he shouted.  
  
Lily's head whipped toward him, her eyes wide. "Legolas?" He started to move forward, but felt all of his muscles tense. He tried to move, but found he could not.  
  
"Do not interfere, Legolas Greanleaf. This is the only way to save her and your child," the woman said.  
  
Legolas shook his head. "You're wrong! Lily, don't go! Stay with me!" he pleaded.  
  
Say goodnight  
  
Don't be afraid  
  
Calling me  
  
Holding me  
  
As you fade to black  
  
The wind began to swirl around Lily and the woman, and he became desperate. Fighting against the invisible force, he tried to get to her. "Lily, please! Don't do this!" Her face crumpled as she began to cry. "I'm sorry!" she shouted over the wind. Legolas felt his muscles begin to tear, but paid no attention to it. "LILY!"  
  
Say goodnight  
  
Holding my last breath  
  
Don't be afraid  
  
Safe inside myself  
  
Holding me  
  
Are all my thoughts of you  
  
A light flashed, and they were gone. The force holding him back disappeared, and he fell to his knees. They were really gone. Lily and Ayden were gone...Tears clouding his vision, he began to weep. "Lily...LILY!"  
  
Lily gasped as the light faded. She was back in her apartment, with Ayden in her arms. She was standing in front of her window, rain sliding down the glass. Not a minute has passed since she left.  
  
Ayden began to cry in her arms, and she sat down on the bed. "I'm back. Legolas...Oh God Legolas! Forgive me. Please, forgive me," she cried. Holding Ayden to her, she broke down. Tears streamed down her face, and her shoulders shook.  
  
Sweet rapture and life  
  
It ends here tonight  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SOB! I actually cried while I wrote this. I know, I'm evil for ending it like this. But like I said, there is a sequel coming up! And now for a few explanations:  
  
Lily HAD to take Ayden with her. If there was any chance that she passed the visions on to him, than he would be in danger. Also, she said 'yes' to Legolas's proposal because she loves him! Anyway, more will be explained in the sequel. ^_^ 


End file.
